Harry Potter et la porte des Ames
by sherazade63
Summary: oula,je suis nulle pour les résumés,comme beaucoup apparemment,alors je vous dis juste ENJOY!découvrez par vous même et laissez votre avis!merci d'avance!
1. Default Chapter

"Londres.1895  
Des murmures...Le froufrou des robes sur les tapis qui recouvraient le sol...Une main sur son épaule.  
C'est fini,mon enfant,votre mère n'est plus...  
Ce vide immense,ce vertige dans le coeur,comme un souffle glacial qui pénetrait en elle.  
Melinda...  
La jeune fille leva les yeux.Une fillette,le visage auréolé de boucles rousses,glissa sa petite main potelée dans la sienne.Ce regard insoutenable...  
Mely,où est maman?Papa dit qu'elle est partie...Où est-elle partie?Maman ne partirait pas sans nous,hein?  
Melinda sentit quelque chos se briser en elle.  
Maman est au paradis Hannah...Elle nous attend là-bas...  
On ne peut pas y aller maintenant?  
Non,ma chèrie,chacun son tour...Mais ne t'inquiète pas,nous la reverrons.  
La jeune fille vit sa tante approcher.  
Votre père vous attend,lui dit-elle froidement.  
Melinda se leva.Hannah s'accrocha à sa robe et la regarda d'un air implorant.Elle se pencha vers elle.  
Ma chèrie,va préparer ta poupée pour la nuit,d'accord?  
Mais...Louisa dort déjà!  
Melinda sourit.  
Et Bridget?  
Hannah hocha la tête.  
Elle prend le thé avec mademoiselle Betty...Je vais les mettre au lit!  
Melinda approuva.Elle se tourna vers la gouvernante.La jeune femme,en larmes,la serra dans ses bras.  
Oh mademoiselle,c'est un si grand malheur,votre mère était si bonne.  
Merci Anny...Pourriez-vous faire monter Hannah?  
Elle regarda la gouvernante emmener sa petite soeur à l'étage,prit une profonde inspiration,et entra dans la chambre où sa mère venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

Son père lui tournait le dos,face à la fenêtre.Sa mère reposait dans le lit.Elle avait l'air paisible.Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur croire que cette femme livide ait put être sa propre mère,d'ordinaire si vive,si joyeuse...Sa main était glacée.  
Pè...Père...  
L'interpelé se retourna.Il était dans la pénombre,et Melinda ne distinguait pas son visage.Mais elle en connaissait tous les traits.Un visage dur,comme taillé dans le marbre.Elle pressentit un danger,et la panique envahit sa tête.Elle se força à respirer calmement.  
Ramène la à la vie...  
Melinda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Co...Comment?  
Il s'avança jusqu'à un pâle rayon de lune qui éclairait la pièce.Ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de celui qui l'avait engendrée la fit reculer.La folie...  
Ramène la à la vie!Tu es une sorcière,tu as ce pouvoir!  
Mais...Mais c'est impossible!  
En deux pas,il fut sur elle.Il la saisit violemment par le poignet.  
Que vous apprend-on dans cette école?Je sais que tu en as le pouvoir...  
Non...gémit la jeune fille.  
Tu mens!  
Son poing s'abattit sur elle.Le gout du sang envahit sa bouche...

**_Chap2_**

Londres,aujourd'hui.02h14

Avec un cri épouvanté,Hermione se redressa dans son lit.Elle était en nage,et le gout du sang persistait dans sa bouche.A tatons,le poignet douloureux,elle chercha l'interrupteur et alluma sa lampe de chevet...Des traces de doigts violacées marquaient sa peau..."

"Affolée,la jeune fille massa son poignet douloureux en allant dans la salle de bain.Elle se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage,et regarda son reflet dans le miroir...Sa lèvre était coupée.Son visage livide...Elle essuya le sang qui perlait et retourna dans sa chambre.C'était une chaude nuit d'été,sa fenêtre était ouverte.Pas un bruit,pas un chat.Tous dormaient profondément,bercés par le chant des criquets.Hermione se laissa tomber dans son lit.Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle faisait le même cauchemar...Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi loin...Comme si la cassette avançait petit à petit,en se rembobinant avant de délivrer les images suivantes.Bouleversée,elle songea un instant à écrire à ses deux meilleurs amis,Ron Weasley et Harry Potter...Mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête.Bien qu'il s'en défende,Ron avait hérité du naturel inquiet de sa mère,la merveilleuse Molly,et Hermione était à peu près sûr que lui,Fred et Georges,ses frères, débarqueraint dans la minute qui suit sur le plancher de sa chambre,en ayant sans doute utilisé un moyen de transport illégal.Le penchant des jumeaux Weasley pour l'illégalité était somme toute assez inquiètante,et Hermy ne préferait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si un Moldu les voyait.Quant à Harry...Et bien Harry avait bien d'autres soucis en tête,entre le seigneur des ténèbres,et surtout la mort du dernier véritable parent qui lui restaitles Dursley étaient plus des geoliers que de la familleson parrain Sirius,disparut tragiquement au cours de l'année précedante.Non,elle ne voulait inquièter personne...Surtout que dans deux semaines,elle rejoindrait le Terrier,la demeure des Weasley,à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Harry,et pour tous les accompagner au cap des Troaneys,la plus populaire des stations balnèaires des sorciers.Alors comme toujours quand ça n'allait pas,elle se plongea dans un livre,en essayant de chasser ces images horribles qui l'assaillaient,et d'oublier ce gout persistant de sang dans la bouche..."

"Londres,aujourd'hui,04h13  
Assis dans son lit,Harry fixait intensément la photo des ses parents.James et Lilly Potter,et lui-même bébé,lui souriaient.Ils rayonnaient de bonheur.  
Pourquoi vous souriez?murmura le jeune homme,vous ne savez donc pas...Sirius est mort,par la faute de votre propre fils...  
Perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre,Hedwige hulula comme pour exprimer sa désapprobation.Elle le fixa d'un regard triste.  
Quoi,fit Harry avec mauvaise humeur,c'est entièrement de ma faute si Sirius est mort!Tous les gens que j'aime meurent!Tu ferais peut-être mieux de partir avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi!  
Hedwige secoua la tête et entreprit de lisser son plumage blanc comme neige en feignant ignorer ce que venait de lui dire son maître.Harry soupira.Il pensa à ses deux meilleurs amis,Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger,qu'il devait rejoindre dans deux jours pour féter son anniversaire,et partir en vacances.Il avait toujours révé de féter son anniversaire avec ses amis,dans une vrais fête,et plus assis sur le plancher des Dursley à lire et relire leurs cartes.Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait,il n'en avait plus très envie...C'était une idée de Molly,la mère de Ron,et Dumbledore avait donné son accord.Sans doute dans l'espoir de changer les idées à Harry...Celui-ci leur était reconnaissant de tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour lui,mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'amuser...L'absence de son parrain était si douloureuse...Même l'idée de retourner à Poudlard pour sa 6ème année ne l'enchantait plus autant qu'avant...Avant que Sirius ne bascule derrière le voile...Des jours qu'l ne dormait plus,qu'il ne mangeait plus,qu'il ressassait la scène dans sa tête..."

"Sirius était m...avait disparu par sa faute.Plus il y pensait,plus il en était persuadé.

Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui est arrivé,fit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête,Sirius savait ce qu'il risquait en venant au ministère,il le savait et il a accepté d'en prendre le risque...

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...renchérit Ron,toujours dans sa tête.

Oui,mais si je n'avais pas été là,rien ne serait arrivé...répondit Harry à voix haute.

Hedwige le regarda et hulula avec un air interrogatif.Elle pouvait hululer autant qu'elle le voulait.Les Dursley,qui s'"occupaient" de lui depuis que ses parents étaient morts,ignoraient tout de la disparition du parrain d'Harry.Celui-ci leur avait laissé entendre que Sirius était un dangereux criminel.Terrifiés,l'oncle Vernon,tante Pétuniala soeur de sa mère et son cousin Dudley,se voyaient déjà égorgés dans leur lit,et ils avaient commencer à ficher la paix à Harry.De plus,au cours de l'année précedente,Dumbledore avait envoyé une beuglante dont tous se souvenaient avec effroi.Depuis,Harry était plus libre de ses mouvements,et si les Dursley semblaient prêts à lui bondir dessus au moindre geste suspect,il pouvait sortir plus librement.Les Dursley haïssaient tout ce qui avait trait à l magie.Pour eux,un monde parfait était un monde normal,dénué de toute fantaisie.Tout chez eux était "normal".Une maison "normale",dans un quartier "normal",pour une famille "normale".Enfin,à peu de choses près...Pour Harry et ses amis,les dimensions de Dudley n'avait rien de normal,du moins pour un être humain de cet âge.Un jeune cachalot aurait sans doute été satisfait de ressembler à ce tas de graisse sur pattes...Quelque chose se cogna contre la fenêtre.Harry alla ouvrir,laissant entrer Coq,le hibou surexcité de Ron,suivit d'un autre hibou.Une lettre était accrochée à chacune de ses pattes,mais Harry dut user de ruse pour les voletait dans tous les sens avec des cris stridents...Harry entendait son oncle remuer dans sa chambre,il fallait faire vite.Il saisit une boite de Miamhibou et présenta un biscuit dans le creux de sa se calma peu à peu et finit par atterrir dans la main du jeune homme.Hedwige eut un hululement méprisant,et bomba le torse comme pour montrer fièrement son plumage lisse et soigné par rapport à la boule de plumes qu'était Coq.Il y avait une lettre de Ron et une avait du passé chez cette dernière,et elle en avait profité pour lui écrire.

"Salut Harry,

Plus que deux jours!Et à nous les vagues,le...Comment tu dis déjà,le murf?Papa a réussi à nous avoir un mobilhome

Hermione m'a expliqué que c'était une espèce de sport dans lequel tu glisses sur l'eau debout sur une planche.Drôle d'idée,mais elle a promis de nous faire essayer.Papa a réussi à nous avoir un mobilhome,sur la plage en plus!tu verras ce sera super bien!Hermione dit que ses parents aussi ont un mobilhome sur la plage,mais crois-moi,ce ne sera pas pareil que chez les Moldus!Papa avait l'air tenté par l'idée de passer des vacances à la Moldu,mais maman l'en a dissuadé.Hermione dit que c'est trop risqué...Et je crois bien qu'elle a raison,encore une fois.Tu savais qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire ses devoirs de vacances,je crois même qu'elle les a fini.Tant mieux,comme ça elle pourra m'aider.Et toi,de ton côté quoi de neuf?Enfin,je veux dire...Comment tu te sens?Maman est si pressée de te voir,elle a failli envoyer Papa te chercher,mais il lui a répondu qu'il doutait fort que les Dursley l'accueillent à bras ouverts étant donné ce qui c'était passé l'année de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.Au fait,t'as reçu le magasine spécial sur les Canons de Chudley que je t'ai envoyé?T'imagine,plus que deux jours!Hermione arrive demain,nous viendront te chercher avec ses parents,alors mon vieux,prépares ton maillot!"

Celle d'Hermione était plus soignée,une écriture droite s'étalait régulièrement sur le parchemin,mais en dehors de l'aspect général,elle racontait à peu près la chose que Ron,et le citait à peu près autant de fois que celui-ci la citait elle.Harry ne put s'empécher de sourire.Apparemment il était le seul à se rendre compte que les liens entre ces deux-là avaient évolué...Mais il se promit de tout faire pour les aider à s'en rendre compte.

CHAP 3

Hermione,je dois te dire que...Euh...Hermione,toi et ce Viktor vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre parce que...

Si tu veux inviter le miroir à sortir avec toi,je doute qu'il réponde,c'est un grand timide!ricana Fred en apparaissant dans la salle de bain pour prendre un tube de gel "pour sorciers classes et irrésistibles de Coiftou,plus grand coiffeur sorcier du pays".

Dégages,répliqua Ron,maman t'a interdit de transplaner,tu risques d'atterrir encore une fois chez la vieille Mona Chansegord...

Fred frissonna à ce souvenir.Mona était une vieille sorcière,une vieille fille aigrie qui vivait non loin du Terrier et dont la raison de vivre semblait être de se plaindre des jumeaux Weasley.

J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me transformer en sanglier!

Quelqu'un tambourinna à la porte de la salle de bain.

Ron,qu'est-ce que tu fais?Ton père est déjà prêt!Et avec qui parles-tu?fit la voix de Mrs Weasley à travers la porte.Mrs Weasley était la seule personne que les jumeaux craignent vraiment,et Fred se volatilis aussi vite qu'il était apparu...Ce qui n'empécha pas leur mère de se précipiter dans leur chambre pour le voir réapparraître.Ron sortit de la salle de bain tandis que les cris de sa mère perçait les murs.Mr Weasley glissa la tête dans la cuisine.

Viens vite fiston,allons-y!

Il avait l'air terriblement pressé de paritr,et quand Ron vit le grille-paim cracher des étincelles suspectes,il comprit pourquoi..."

"Deux jours plus tard,Harry tournait en rond dans sa minuscule chambre de Privet Drive comme un lion en cage.Les Dursley dormaient encore,Harry pouvait entendre les grognements de son cousin.Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre.Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé,et l'air était frais,emprunt de rosée.Il aimait particulièrement la fraicheur matinale,quand l'air semblait encore si pur...Sirius aimait-il aussi cette sensation?Il n'en savait rien.Son parrain et lui avaient eu si peu d'occasions pour parler.L'horizon,qui apparaissait entre deux maisons du quartier,avait l'air en feu.Une belle journée se préparait.Une journée idéale pour partir en vacances.Il regarda sa montre.05h45.Encore un quart d'heure,et ses amis viendraient le chercher.En se retournant,il se trouva face à son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire.Il y vit un garçon grand et maigre,comme grandi trop vite,aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui retombaient négligemment sur les yeux verts,un regard qui brillait de gravité et de tristesse derrière des lunettes.Machinalement,il porta sa main à son front et promena ses doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair,cette cicatrice qui faisait de lui Harry Potter,le seul a avoir survécu à une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres.Parfois,il lui arrivait de maudire cette cicatrice...Surtout après la disparition de Sirius...Mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps...Ce "Z" marqué dans sa chair était le seul lien qui lui restait avec ses parents,la preuve ineffaçable de leur amour pour lui.Dans sa cage Hedwige hulula avec douceur.Harry lui sourit.Soudain,il redressa la tête.Le bruit d'un moteur qui approchait...Il se précipita à la fenêtre et vit une voiture se garer dans l'allée des Dursley.Deux personnes en sortirent.L'un était un jeune homme roux qu'Harry connaissait très bien,Ron Weasley.Il fut surpris de constater à quel point son ami avait grandi.Il avait des épaules plus larges,et était visiblement plus musclé.La seconde personne leva son petit visage auréolé d'une masse de chevux bruns vers lui.Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main.Harry se rua hors de sa chambre,et descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible pour aller leur ouvrir.

Chut,fit-il,ils dorment encore...

Ron sourit.

Fred et Georges vont regretter d'avoir loupé ça!je suis sûr qu'ils auraient aimé essayé leur nouveau réveil de "hurle-la-mort".Où sont tes affaires?

Là haut dans ma chambre...

Un homme sortit de la voiture et vint vers eux.

Bonjour Harry!

Bonjour Mr.Granger...

Où est ton oncle?

Euh...Il dort encore...

Ah...J'aurais pourtant aimé m'netretenir avec lui...Nous n'allons tout de même pas t'enlever comme ça...

Harry sembla pris de court.Hermione intervint alors.

Papa,je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça ne posait pas de problèmes!Nous leur laisserons un mot,et voilà tout.

Mr Granger se plia à la volonté de sa fille,et grimpa à l'étage avec Ron et Harry pour prendre les affaires de celui-ci.Harry prit la cage d'Hedwige,qui sembla comprendre que le silence était de mise,et son balai.Mr Granger et Ron le suivait en portant la malle.Mais concentré à faire le moins de bruit possible,Harry oublia de leur signaler que la 5ème marche était branlante...Et avec un horrible craquement,le pied de Ron,entrainé par son propre poids et celui de la malle,s'enfonça dans le bois..."

"Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ait pu esquisser le moindre geste,Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et murmuré:

Silencio!

Ils tendirent l'oreille,sans oser bouger d'avantage.Quelqu'un remua à l'étage,et la figure ronde et grasse de Duddley apparut.Le regard embrumé,il se gratta la tête,l'air perplexe.

Beuh...Qu'est-ce que...

Tu fais un mauvais rêve,fit Hermione,retourne te coucher...

Ron et Harry se ragardèrent,peu convaincus.Mais comme leur amie l'avait prévu,réflèchir aussi tôt un matin n'était pas le fort du fils Dursley,et sans chercher à en comprendre davantage,sa silhouette massive fit demi-tour.Le grincement plaintif de son lit leur indiqua à tous qu'il était allé se recoucher.Ron eut un sifflement admiratif.

Alors là,chapeau ma vieille!

Chut,inutile d'en rajouter!répliqua la jeune fille.

Ron voulut enlever sa jambe,mais un morceau de bois l'en empécher,et il était trop encombré pour pouvoir se décoincer.Il jura entre ses dents.

Bon,tu n'aurais pas une autre de tes idées brillantes pour me sortir de là sans ameuter tout le quartier...Mes bras fatiguent...

Harry vit Hermione se concentrer.Jamais il ne lui avait vu un air aussi grave,et,il fallait bien le dire,aussi las.Si son visage s'était aminci avec l'âge,perdant les rondeurs de l'enfance,elle était d'une paleur inquiètante.Harry se demanda si Ron l'avait également remarquè,et d'après l'anxiété qui brillait dans le regard de son ami,il en conclut que oui.

Ecoutes,Harry,fit enfin la jeune fille,vas poser tout ça dans la voiture,et ensuite,tu remplaceras Ron pour sortir la malle.Nous aviserons ensuite...

Harry s'empressa d'aller fourrer son balai dans le coffre.La cage passait,mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à y enfermer sa chouette.Il lui ouvrit.

Tiens,vas faire un tour,et rejoins moi chez les Weasley avant midi.

Hedwige hulula de contentement,bien qu'ensommeillée.Elle deploya ses grandes ailes blanches et s'éloigna dans le ciel.Le jeune homme referma le coffre et revint en courant vers la maison.Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever,et tante Pétunia était aussi réglèe qu'une horloge.A 6h30 précises,par n'importe quel temps,et quelque soit le jour,elle se levait.Mais en entrant,il vit qu'Hermione était figée avec un air d'effroi sur le visage..."

"Hermione...Fit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Mr Granger et Ron dévisageaient la jeune fille avec un air inquiet.

Hermione!lança Ron plus fort.

Leur amie sembla émerger d'un long cauchemar.Pendant un moment,elle sembla ne pas les reconnaître,et les regardait l'un après l'autre avec un regard absent.Livide,elle s'aggrippa à la rampe d'escalier pour ne pas tomber.

Hermione!

Chèrie,qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle releva la tête.

Rien...rien,rien,ça va aller...Harry,dépeches-toi,nous n'avons plus le temps!

L'interpelé mit un certain temps à réagir,mais finit par obèir.Ron s'écarta pour le laisser prendre la malle,qu'ils réussirent à sortir sans encombres.Puis Hermione fit semblant d'ignorer les regards inquiets que ses amis et son père lui portaient et pointa sa baguette sur la jambe de Ron,toujours coincée entre les planchettes de bois défoncées.

Eh,fais gaffe avec ça!Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec une jambe en moins!s'exclama Ron,inquiet.

Hermione eut un soupir exaspéré.

Je sais ce que je fais!répliqua-t-elle,avec un air qui lui signifiait clairement que si quelqu'un devait se tromper,ce ne serait pas elle.

Ron ne put s'empécher de sourire.Il retrouvait son Hermione,et pas cette pâle réplique qui était arrivée chez lui la veille.

Exterebro dulce!

Les planchettes s'écartèrent sans bruit et Ron put ôter sa jambe.Hermione pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la marche endommagée.

Reparo!

La marche fut instantanément réparée,et Ron aurait même put jurer qu'elle était moins branlante qu'avant.Il regarda son amie sortir un bloc-notes et un stylo de sa poche.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Un stylo,ça sert à écrire...Une plume moldue si tu préfères.

Ron l'observa faire.

"Mr et Mrs Dursley,

Comme convenu,nous sommes passés prendre votre neveu Harry.Etant donné l'heure matinale,nous n'avons pas voulu vous déranger.Harry est dans de bonnes mains,ne vous inquiètez pas pour lui.Nous vous souhaitons d'agréables vacances.Salutations distinguées."

Satisfaite,Hermione plia le papier et le glissa dans la boite aux lettres des Dursley.

Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils s'inquiètent pour Harry,lui fit remarquer Ron.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.Ils sortirent et rejoinrent la voiture des Granger.Harry,debout devant la portière,avait l'air ailleurs.Il fixait intensément un point qui bougeait.Ses amis suivirent son regard.De l'autre côté de la rue,un énorme chien noir allait et venait en flairant le sol.En le voyant,le coeur d'Harry avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.Et si..."

"Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard embarassé.Harry,lui,ne les voyait plus,il ne voyait plus rien,sauf ce grand chien noir sur la pelouse de la maison d'en face.C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à Privet Drive.Il sentait une douleur se déverser d'un coup sur lui,des souvenirs revenir avec toute l'horreur et la souffrance qu'ils pouvaient contenir,Sirius qui bascule,ce vide glacial qui l'envahit à la vue de son parrain disparaissant...En voyant le chien,il avait eu l'impression que tous ses membres se paralysaient.Il ne pouvait plus avaler,ni respirer.Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire,c'était suivre des yeux les mouvements du chien.Alors qu'il était recherché par les autorités,Sirius avait souvent pris la forme d'un énorme chien noir afin de venir voir son filleul et de pouvoir veiller sur lui en toute sécurité.Il avait pris tant de risques pour Harry,comme pour se faire pardonner son absence pendant toutes ces années,et la souffrance que cela avait engendré pour le fils de James et Lilly...Toutes ces années à vivre avec ces Moldus qui le haïssaient,avec pour seule compagnie,le vide laissé par la mort de ses parents."Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute,il ne méritait pas d'aller à Azkaban,il n'a jamais trahi papa et maman..."se dit Harry en retenant des larmes de rage."Ce n'est pas de sa faute...c'est de la mienne...Mes parents sont morts pour me protèger,et maintenant,c'est lui...Tout est de ma faute."

Harry,fit Hermione avec douceur.

Elle avait l'impression de voir les pensées tourbillonner dans la tête de son ami.La disparition de Sirius l'avait profondément bouleversé,cela les avait tous bouleversé...Mais pas de la même manière...Ils avaient perdu un ami,Harry,lui,avait perdu la seule chose qui le rattachait réellement à ses parents...Chez Sirius,il avait trouvé tout l'amour et le réconfort dont manquait inévitablement un orphelin.A la fin de l'année précedante,Harry avait fait bonne figure pour ne pas inquièter Dumbledore et ses amis,mais Hermione et Ron savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade...Il fallait bien plus que des regrets,des paroles et des sourires pour calmer la souffrance causée par la perte d'un être cher...Hermione avait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il ressentait...Pourtant,elle n'avait elle-même encore jamais perdu un membre de sa famille.

Mr Granger finit par s'impatienter,ne comprenant rien à ce soudain silence.

Mais enfin,que se passe-t-il?

Les trois amis réagirent en s'engouffrant brusquement dans la voiture comme pour échapper à cette vision si familière,et pourtant passée...

**_CHAP 4_**

La station balnéaire du Cap des Troaneys se situait dans une vaste crique.Une plage dorée,entourée de falaises où nichaient de nombreuses mouettes criardes,et une mer azur à perte de vue.Un décor de carte postale.Même Hermione ne parla plus de la Côte d'Azur,le littoral Moldu où elle passait souvent ses vacances avec ses parents.  
Ah,tu vois ils n'ont pas ça dans ta Côte jesaisplusquoi!dit Ron avec fierté,ça c'est une plage bien de chez nous!Pas besoin d'aller en France pour passer des vacances de rêves!  
Hermione lui répondit par un soupir exaspéré.Elle avait repris des couleurs,et semblait aller mieux.Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de ses cauchemars réguliers,puisque ceux-ci avaient cessé...Et ils avaient bien d'autres soucis.  
Le camping où les Weasley avaient leur mobilhome était sur la plage,les vagues léchaient presque les premières tentes et caravanes.  
En voyant des enfants jouer dans l'eau,Harry crut que la magie était bloquée dans cet endroit,mais quand il vit un sauveteur ramené un jeune garçon,qui s'était trop éloigné pour les beaux yeux d'une fille,en le faisant léviter au dessus de l'eau,il eut la confirmation qu'il était bien sur une plage Moldue..."

"Le mobilhome des Weasley était l'un des plus proche de la mer.De dehors,on aurait dit un tas de tôles grises informes.Il y avait même de la mousse sur les rebords de la porte.Mais Harry,pour avoir camper avec les Weasley lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch,savait que dans le monde des sorciers,encore plus que dans le monde Moldu,il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.Aussi découvrit-il sans surprise l'intérieur spacieux et confortable du misérable mobilhome.Il y avait même un étage,alors que vu de l'extérieur,on aurait même eu peine à croire qu'un adulte puisse tenir debout une fois dedans.Mrs Weasley tira les rideaux laissant entrer un soleil radieux.Elle ouvrit les fenêtres,et l'air marin,salé et parfumé,leur emplit les poumons.

Bonjour Mrs Pudington!cria-t-elle à une femme rondelette,la tête couverte de bigoudis,qui étendait son linge en face.

Mrs Weasley!Belle journée n'est-ce pas!

Harry,Ron et Hermione laissèrent tomber leurs bagages sur le sol.Harry avait laissé toutes ses affaires de sorciers au Terrier,et il n'avait pris qu'un sac.

Pas mal,hein?fit Ron.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.Ils ressortirent devant le mobilhome.

ça n'est jamais arrivé que des Moldus viennent par ici?demanda Harry en regardant leur voisine de droite oter une baguette magique des mains d'une fillette qui venait de transformer son chaton en énorme tigre,qui aurait pu être effrayant s'il ne miaulait pas.

Non,il y a de puissants sortilèges qui protègent le Cap...Les Moldus ne voient ici qu'une petite plage sale et couverte d'ordures,avec une pancarte "Interdit de se baigner".

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que ses amis étaient venu le chercher à Privet Drive.Il se tourna vers Hermione.

Comment cela se fait-il que tu aies utilisé de la magie?Tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

Non,ce n'était pas ma baguette...En fait,c'était celle de Dumbledore...

Harry,stupéfait,la regarda.

Quoi?"

"Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles,d'autant que les mots sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione elle-même.

La baguette de qui?dit-il,incrédule.

Dumbledore,je...

Tu as pris la baguette de Dumbledore!

Hremione eut un soupir exaspéré.

Mais enfin,laisse moi parler!C'est Dumbledore qui m'a permise de l'emprunter au cas où...

Harry n'en revenait pas.

Mais...Mais alors...Il sait que je suis là?s'exclama-t-il,surpris.

Bien sûr!Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions t'enlever de chez toi comme ça!

A la tête que fit Ron,Harry comprit que son ami avait opté pour cette dernière solution,mais qu'il avait du céder face à Hermione.

Comme d'habitude,songea-t-il.

Et il va venir la récupérer?demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Mr Weasley va s'en charger...

L'adolescent regarda son amie avec admiration.Dumbledore lui faisait confiance au point de lui confier sa baguette magique,le bien le plus précieux qu'un sorcier puisse avoir.Mais c'était pour ainsi dire normal.Hermione avait toujours été la plus raisonnable et la plus responsable de tous.Et la plus intelligente,et la plus réflèchie.Et d'après le regard que Ron lui jeta,elle était encore bien plus aux yeux de ce dernier.

Tu as fait tes devoirs?demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Nous y voilà,pensa celui-ci avec un soupir résigné.Hermione était également la plus assidue,sans doute de toute l'école,ce qui pouvait parfois poser quelques problèmes pour ses amis,beaucoup moins..."passionés" qu'elle.

Par Merlin,Hermione,laches-le!Nous sommes en vacances,à mon avis cette année on aura assez de quoi s'occuper,alors laisse nous profiter des vacances!

Très bien!répondit séchement la jeune fille en tournant le dos,dans ce cas,Ron,tu te débrouilleras tout seul!

Et tête haute,elle rentra dans le mobilhome.

Quelle plaie quand elle s'y met!grogna Ron,vaguement inquiet à l'idée d'affronter un devoir de potions seul.

Harry ne put s'empécher de rire.Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être avec ses amis lui ferait autant de bien...Et tout cela avec l'accord de Dumbledore.Il se doutait que Molly avait du insister pour que celui-ci consente à laisser Harry sortir de chez les Dursley.Le professeur tenait à ce que Harry reste chez les Moldus,c'était le seul endroit où Voldemort ne pourrait l'atteindre.Mais Harry en un être aussi nuisible et aussi maléfique pourrait-il être arrété par des Moldus.La vision de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia accueillant lord Voldemort faillit lui arracher un autre sourire.Il imagina sa tante demander au seigneur des ténèbres de mettre des patins pour ne pas salir son plancher ciré.Mais son semblant de sourire s'effaça presqu'aussitôt.Des gens étaient morts,faibles et puissants succombaient face à Voldemort et à ses sbires.Il y avait eu ses parents,ceux de Nevile Londubat,un camarade de Poudlard,puis Cédric Diggory,tué devant lui lors de la Coupe de feu pendant sa quatrième année,puis Sirius...Ron vit son ami pâlir.Il savait que si ses blessures physiques étaient guéries,et que si Harry semblait allait bien de l'extérieur,ses blessures internes n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées...Et c'était à lui,Ron Weasley,de le sortir de là..."

"Ils suivirent Hermione à l'intérieur.Fred et Georges,vétus tous deux de maillots de bain,une serviette sur l'épaule,descendirent de l'étage.

Vous allez où?demanda Ron.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

Alors,à ton avis,Georges,où allons-nous?

Eh bien,Fred,je ne pense pas que dans cette tenue,nous allions chez Gringotts...

Ni voir Wistily!

Ni...

C'est bon,c'est bon!grommela Ron.

Fred et Georges lancèrent un regard malicieux à Harry et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Où comptez-vous allez comme ça tous les deux?

Tiens,encore une question subtile...

Mais l'oeil furibond de Mrs Weasley les dissuada de tout sarcasme.

Ben...On pensait aller nous baigner...

Mrs Weasley eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

oh,mes petits anges,vous voulez aller vous baigner...

Les jumeaux se consultèrent du regard,incertains.

Ben...Oui...risqua Fred.

Mes chèris,vous,vous allez vous baigner pendant que moi,je range vos bagages...ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE?

Viens vite,on monte!murmura Ron à l'oreille de son ami.Harry regarda Fred et Georges se ratatiner devant leur mère.Il aurait bien voulu voir la suite,mais Ron lui prit fermement le bras et l'entraina à l'étage.

Quand les hurlements se firent assez lointains pour pouvoir parler sans crier,Ron parut soulagé.

Viens,notre chambre est là,on dort avec Fred et Georges.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de beauccoup l'enchanter.Les jumeaux avaient lancé leurs affaires sur leur lit,et en cherchant leurs affaires de plage,ils avaient laissé derrière eux une trainée de vétements par terre,ce qui apparemment n'avait pas échappé à leur mère.

Et les filles,elles dorment où?

Dans la chambre d'à côté...Mais où est mon maillot?Je pensais pourtant...Aïe!

Harry vit Ron oter précipitamment sa main de la valise.Il lui montra ses doigts.Des traces de dents marquaient son index.Quelque chose l'avait mordu.Harry se pencha sur la valise,et recula soudain avec un air de profonde stupeur mélée de dégout sur le visage.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?fit-il en montrant du doigt une petite créature qui,nichée entre un calaçon à rayures vertes et une paire de chaussettes à l'éfigie des Canons de Chudleys,les regardait avec un air menaçant en montrant ses petits crocs acérés.Elle ressemblait à une espèce de croisement particulièrement repoussant de cafard,de limace et de rat.

C'est un Rafaliex,gémit Ron en secouant sa main douloureuse.A prèsent,des cloques verdâtres apparaissaient sur tout son bras.Harry,effaré,vit l'une d'entre elle éclater en laissant échapper un liquide visqueux.Ron s'assit sur son lit.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Ron,tu...Beuah,qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?demada Ginny avec une grimace écoeurée.

Ron,tu es blessé!s'exclama Hermione.

Non...Sa...Sans blague...Je n'avais pas remarqué!

La jeune fille ignora l'ironie qui perçait dans ses propos et se pencha vers son ami.

Une morsure de Rafaliex...Les pustules dégagent un liquide qui est utilisé dans les contrepoisons...récita-t-elle.

ça me fait une belle jambe!répliqua Ron,j'ai mal,et toi tu joues les dictionnaires!

Je vais chercher maman!lança Ginny en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Si tu me laissais finir,soupira Hermione.Pour soigner les morsures de Rafaliex,il faut appliquer un onguent à base de pus et d'eau,c'est tout.

Ron voulut dire quelque chose,mais une nouvelle cloque éclata,lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Fais vite!s'exclama Harry.

La jeune fille alla chercher un bol dans lequel elle recueillit le liquide,qu'elle dilua avec de l'eau,avant d'en appliquer abondemment sur la morsure,en ignorant les protestations de Ron.

Aïe,mais fais attention!...Tu veux m'achever ou quoi!

Aux bout de quelques instants,la douleur disparut,et les cloques s'effritèrent.Ron regarda ses mains et ses bras,stupéfait.

Ouah!ça c'est radical comme traitement!

Des pas précipités dans l'escaliers indiquèrent que Ginny revenait.Elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte,suivie de Mr et Mrs Weasley.Cette dernière se rua dans la chambre.

Ron,mon chèri,Ginny nous a dit que tu avais été mordu par un Rafaliex!

Nous étions allé voir Mr Abbot,la directeur du camping,expliqua Mr Weasley.

Mais...Tu n'as rien?

Hermione m'a soigné...

Mrs Weasley n'aurait pas eu l'air plus surprise si on lui avait annoncé que les jumeaux allaient devenir ministres de la Magie.

Toi...Mais ma chèrie,c'est fantastique!s'exclama-t-elle en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

Mr Weasley hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

C'est remarquable...Une sorcière aussi jeune,avoir autant de présence d'esprit...

Harry et Ron virent Hermione rougir.Mrs Weasley saisit avec précaution la bestiole et descendit avec.

Toi,tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir...

uibCHAP5/b/i/u

bLondres,05h12/b

Melinda ouvrit brusquement les yeux.Quelque chose l'avait brutalement tirée de son sommeil.Un bruit,ou un geste.Assise sur son lit,elle tendit l'oreille.La pluie martelait violemment les fenêtres.Des bruits étouffés parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée,et un hennissement venant de dehors la fit sursauter.Elle n'avait pas révé...Elle bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers la fenêtre.Un éclair lui permit d'apercevoir ce qui se passait.Une voiture attelée de deux chevaux attendait devant le manoir.Une angoisse sourde s'insinua dans son esprit,un étau qui lui enserra la poitrine,lui coupant le souffle.Elle sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers.La porte d'entrée de se refermer.La jeune fille vit le dos d'Anny trembler,secoué de sanglots.Non...Elle se précipita vers elle.

Anny,que se passe-t-il?

La gouvernante s'essuya précipitemment les yeux.

Mademoiselle,que faites-vous debout à cette heure?Vous devriez aller vous coucher...dit-elle d'une petite voix en évitant de croiser son regard.

Soudain,la june fille aperçut quelque chose de jeté sur le sol.Elle se pencha et le ramassa.Louisa,la poupée préferée d'Hannah.

Melinda poussa la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte.

Melinda!

Hannah se débattait dans les bras de deux silhouettes sombres que Mélinda ne distingua pas à travers le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait devant elle.Elle ne voyait que sa petite soeur,les yeux pleins de terreur,qui se débattait et l'appellait désespéremment.

Melinda,je ne veux pas qu'ils m'emmènent,ne les laisse pas m'emmener!

Hannah!

Le cri avait jailli de ses lèvres et retentit dans la lande déserte.Les deux silhouettes firent monter Hannah dans la voiture et refermèrent la portière.

Hannah!

Melinda se précipita dehors,sous la pluie,et se jeta contre la diligence,en martelant la paroi de ses poings.

Laissez-là!Où l'emmenez-vous?

Hannah,en larmes,avait le visage collé à la fenêtre.Melinda sentait le froid transpercer sa peau comme des milliers de petites lames aiguisées,et la pluie ruisseler sur son visage,mélée à ses larmes.Mais cette douleur n'était rien à comparer de celle qui lui déchirait le coeur à l'instant même.Sa soeur,sa toute petite soeur,si fragile,si douce,...Elle avait besoin d'elle,elle l'aimait si fort...Elle courut vers le cocher.Elle ne voyait pas son visage,juste sa silhouette sombre et massive.

Je vous en supplies,laissez-là!Où allez-vous?Je vous en supplies...

Mais le cocher ignora ses plaintes et fouetta vigoureusement l'air de son fouet.Les chevaux hennirent et démarrèrent en trombe,poussant la jeune fille par terre.Celle-ci glissa plusieurs fois dans la boue avant de pouvoir se relever.Le petit visage d'Hannah s'encadra dans la lucarne arrière,suppliant sa soeur de ne pas l'abandonner.Melinda se mit à courir,pieds nus dans la boue et les pierres qui lui écorchaient la peau.Sa chemise de nuit lui collait à la peau,et la pluie l'aveuglait,mais elle continuait de courir derrière la diligence.Elle entendit le cocher crier quelque chose et les chevaux accelérèrent.

Nooooooon!

Melinda vit la voiture disparaître au détour d'un chemin.Elle eut l'impression d'être submergée par la douleur.Elle s'effondra à genoux,serant Louisa contre elle.

Hannah...gémit-elle.

bCap des Troaneys,02h36/b.

Hannaaaaaaaah!

Le cri déchirant d'Hermione les tira tous du sommeil..."

"La tête hirsute de Ginny émergea de l'oreiller.A tatons,elle chercha l'interrupteur et alluma dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione.Celle-ci,assise sur son lit,semblait bouleversée.Jamais Ginny ne l'avait vue aussi pâle ni aussi tremblante.Elle se précipita vers son amie au moment où Ron passait timidemment la tête par la porte entrouverte.

On a entendu quelqu'un hurler...

En voyant Hermione,ses yeux bouffis par le sommeil s'écarquillèrent.Il entra,suivit d'Harry dont les lunettes étaient malaroitement posées sur le nez.Dans d'autres circonstances,Hermione aurait rit à la vue de ses amis.Ron,le visage endormi,le regard vague,son pyjama trop court laissant apparaître ses chevilles,et Harry,les lunettes de travers,ses cheveux bruns encore plus ébourifiés que de coutume,portant un pyjama trop long.Mais à cet instant présent,elle se demandait si elle pourrait rire de nouveau une fois dans sa vie.Elle reprenait son souffle et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Hermione,que se passe-t-il?demanda Harry tandis que Ron s'asseyait,ou plutot s'effondrait sur le lit.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche,mais fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau.Ginny lui prit les mains.

Mais...Tu es glacée!

Ron saisit à son tour les mains de son amie,et fronça les sourcils,inquiet.

Tes mains sont gelées!Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Là encore,elle fut incapable de répondre.Harry et Ron la virent frissonner en secouant la tête.

Tu as crié quelque chose,fit Ginny,un prénom je crois,...Hannah.

Ce fut comme si Hermione venait de recevoir une claque magistrale.Elle sembla soudain émerger de son mutisme.

Hannah...répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Qui est Hannah?demanda Ron.

Je...Je ne sais pas...J'ai fait un cauchemar,c'est tout.

Pendant un moment,Hermione pensa leur avouer que ce n'étaient pas de simples cauchemars,que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait des scénes de ce genre,toujours à travers la même personne,qu'elle en conservait les traces physiques pendant quelques minutes aprs son réveil.Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui ajoute d'autres soucis,il en avait suffisamment comme ça.Quant à Ron...Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir à son propos.Tout ce qu'elle savait,c'était qu'elle refusait de l'accabler par ses propres problèmes.Elle voulait le voir sourire encore...Elle en avait besoin...Comme s'il l'avait entendue,le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire chalheureux.

C'est tout,vous dites?Mais ma chèrie,vous savez bien que tous les rêves ont une signification...Je perçois de mauvaises vibrations de votre côté mon chou!lança-t-il en contrefaisant la voix du professeur Trelawney,qui enseignait la divination à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait de cesse de prédire la mort partout autour d'elle,particulièrement à Harry.Hermione la trouvait agaçante,et avait abandonné ces cours au profit de l'arithmancie.Tous éclatèrent de rire,délivrant la jeune fille du poids des regards inquiets que lui portaient ses d'habitude,Ron était intervenu au bon moment.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveiller...Mais ça va aller maintenant,les rassura-t-elle.

Heureusement que maman ne s'est pas réveillée,où tu aurais fini avec un biscuit dans chaque joue!remarqua Ginny.

Harry sonda son amie du regard.Hermione avait toujours été le calme,le sang-froid et l'organisation incarnée.Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir paniquée,mais jamais à ce point,surtout pour un cauchemar.Et si elle semblait s'être constitué un masque serein,il voyait encore de la terreur dans son regard.Ron aussi avait l'air soucieux pour elle.

Allez,retournez vous coucher!Si Mrs Weasley vous trouve tous les deux dans la chambre,je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui se passerait!

Mrs Weasley en avait déjà voulu à Hermione pour un article de Rita Skeeter paru dans SorcièreHebdo,qui faisait de la jeune fille une "gourgandine",selon les propres termes de Mrs Weasley,qui avait "brisé le coeur d'un pauvre orphelin".Et la jeune fille préfarait éviter de renouveler l'expérience.

Le lendemain matin,personne n'évoqua l'incident de la nuit dernière,et Hermione en fut reconnaissante à ses amis.La dernière chose qu'elle désirait,c'était de voir tout le monde s'inquièter alors qu'ils étaient tous là justement pour oublier leurs soucis et se détendre dans la mesure du possible.Ginny somnolait et piquait du nez vers son bol de chocolat,dans lequel elle aurait sans doute plongé sans le coup de coude d'Hermione.Ron et Harry s'étouffaient à moitié avec leurs tartines en imaginant Dumbledore se faire bronzer sur la plage avec sa longue barbe argentée.Fred venait de tester sur lui une marmelade qui eut pour effet de rendre sa peau couleur mûre,plongeant George dans une hilarité qui cessa aussitot quand Mrs weasley entra.Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la couleur lilas de son fils.Elle se contenta de lancer un "Mangez proprement!" et fit distraitement apparaître des oeufs brouillés du bout de sa baguette.Les jumeaux se regardèrent,incrédules.Mr Weasley entra à son tour balançant un joyeux 'bonjour" à la ronde,et un "jolie couleur" à Fred.

Bien...commença-t-il pour attirer l'attention de tous autour de la table.Nous allons profiter du fait d'être tous réunis...

Sauf Wistily,souffla George à Fred qui eut un rire mauvais.

Pour vous annoncer une grande,une merveilleuse nouvelle!

Cette fois,il avait obtenu l'attention de tout le monde,même de Ginny qui faisait un effort incommensurable pour garder les yeux ouverts."

"Molly...

Harry et Hermione virent Mrs Weasley rougir et éviter leur regard.Jamais elle ne s'était comportée ainsi devant eux.

Eh bien...,commença-t-elle.

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur...

Un brusque silence se fit dans la pièce.Harry et Hermione,n'étant pas des Weasley,ne savaient pas comment réagir.Ils étaient ravis pour Mr et Mrs Weasley,mais estimaient d'un commun accord que ce n'était pas à eux de réagir les premiers.Ginny,parfaitement réveillée à présent,écarquillait les yeux en fixant le ventre de sa mère.Ron regardait tour à tour son père et sa mère,comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague.Il continuait à servir du lait,indifférent à son verre qui débordait largement sur son pantalon.Même Fred et George en restaient sans voix.

Molly regarda ses enfants l'un après l'autre,inquiète.

Eh bien...Dites quelque chose...

Laisse les chérie,ils doivent se faire à l'idée...

Mais Fred l'interrompit.

Tu...Tu veux dire que toi...Bébé...Bientôt...Toi...

Il semblait incapable de formuler une phrase compléte et conclut par un "C'est dingue!".

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça "dingue"?

Ben...Waouh!finit par dire George avec un grand sourire.

Ouais!Je ne serais plus la plus jeune!Dis maman,c'est une fille,hein?demanda Ginny.

Seul Ron restait bouche bée,au sens propre comme au sens figuré.Il n'y avait plus de lait dans la carafe,heureusement pour son pantalon.

Félicitations,Mrs Weasley,dirent Harry et Hermione.

La future maman sourit,soulagée.

Ron,tu n'as rien dit,s'ensuit Mr Weasley.

C'est cool...Mais jures moi que ce ne sont pas des jumeaux!Parce que Fred et George ça suffit!

Tous éclatèrent de rire.Fred lui envoya une grande tape dans le dos.

T'inquiète mon vieux,tu sais bien qu'on est unique!

Heureusement pour l'humanité,souffla Ginny à Hermione,qui rit de bon coeur.

Assis à l'ombre du mobilhome,Ron et Harry,tous deux en maillots,attendaient Hermione et Ginny.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font?Il n'y a pas besoin de trois heure pour enfiler un maillot!s'exclama Ron.Fred et George doivent déjà être à l'eau!

Même Harry trouvait le temps long,surtout en voyant les gens se baigner à quelques mètres d'eux.

Pourquoi j'ai dit qu'on les attendrait!Harry,la prochaine fois,mets moi un bon coup de pied au...

Tu crois vraiment que la mer va s'assécher?fit la voix d'Hermione dans leur dos.

Les deux amis se retournèrent.Harry entendit Ron prendre une grande inspiration quand il vit Hermione,comme s'il manquait d'air.Visiblement,celle-ci n'était plus une petite fille.Mais si la jeune fille rougit,Ron avait pris une teinte cramoisie,et Harry remarqua qu'il avait le regard étrangement fixe.Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Hermione,pour s'empécher de regarder ses jambes nues!Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Hermione en maillot de bain,et apparemment,c'était un choc pour Ron.Ginny arriva derrière.

Bon,on y va,où tu comptes garder cet air idiot toute la journée?lança-t-elle à son frère.

Hermione eut l'air amusée,mais Ron pas du tout.Il bondit sur ses jambes et balbutia.

Mrnrmr...

Harry haussa les sourcils.

C'était du troll?demanda Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules,toujours aussi rouge."

"L'eau était à la température idéale.Hermione plongea avec ravissement.Cela faisait un bien fou,surtout après cette nuit.Au fond de l'eau,elle était comme coupée du monde de la surface.L'eau constituait un rempart contre les bruits extérieurs,les cris des jeunes sorciers,leurs rires.Ainsi en apnée,elle pouvait se vider l'esprit,en chasser cette Melinda...Pendant un moment,elle avait cru en être débarassée.Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?Elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur ce genre de phénomènes...Ron avait peut-être raison,elle se reposait toujours sur les livres...Mais c'était si rassurant.Des connaissances sûres posées sur le papier...Si rassurant dans un monde où tout fluctuait sans cesse.Elle ouvrit les yeux.Ses cheveux flottaient gracieusement autour d'elle."Pour une fois!"pensa-t-elle.Des silhouettes floues l'entouraient.Des jambes sans doute...Avec un mouvement coordonné des jambes et des bras,elle s'éloigna.Cette sensation de flotter,d'être si légère...C'était agréable...Melinda...Elle revenait sans cesse à son esprit.Bien sûr,elle était consciente que ce qu'elle vivait chaque nuit n'était pas normal.Elle avait vécu assez de choses avec Harry et Ron pour savoir que certains rêves étaient loin d'être anodins.Mais elle avait beau essayer de faire le lien entre ces rêves et Voldemort,rien de concluant ne venait.Et y avait-il réellement un lien?Pendant ce temps,elle semblait être la seule concernée par ces rêves.Soudain,elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par les bras.De surprise,elle ouvrit la bouche,et refit surface en toussant et crachant de l'eau salée.Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda une silhouette...Non,deux,se matérialiser devant elle.Fred et George.Ils la dévisageaient avec un air inquiet et intrigué.

Qu'est ce que tu faisais?

C'était une expérience pour savoir ce que ressent un noyé?

Hermione haussa les épaules.Elle constata cependant avec surprise qu'elle s'était beaucoup éloignée du rivage.

ça va?demanda Fred en échangeant un regard avec son jumeau.

Oui...Vous ne devriez pas aller aussi loin,si vous ne voulez pas revenir sur la plage en volant.

Elle leur tourna le dos et nagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pied.Puis elle alla s'asseoir dans le sable pour regarder ses amis.Ron riait aux éclats en aspergeant Harry,qui riposta en plongeant pour lui saisir les jambes et le faire basculer dans l'eau.Ginny éclata de rire en voyant son frère cracher de l'eau partout autour de lui,rire qui se généralisa quand ils virent Fred et George passer au-dessus de leur tête,ramenés par le sauveteur.Hermione sourit.Voir ses amis ainsi la rendait heureuse.Elle songea à tout ce que lui avait apporté la magie depuis presque six ans.Tant de choses,tant de merveilles,et surtout ses amis,Harry,les Weasley...Ils avaient beaucoup souffert,mais quand elle les voyait rire et s'amuser,pour la première fois depuis longtemps,elle se disait que décidemment,cela en valait largement la peine.Le combat contre le mal ne faisait que commencer,et Sirius était...partit,mais une vie sans rire n'en était pas une.Sa grand-mère disait souvent "une vie sans rire,c'est la mort".Elle avait beaucoup de bon sens,et ce,sans avoir recours à la magie!

Hannah!reviens ici!

La jeune fille tressaillit.Une mère se précipita derrière sa petite fille,et la ramena sous le parasol.Hannah...

Ron sortit de l'eau et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille,projetant des goutelettes d'eau fraîche sur elle.Mais elle ne cilla pas.Elle montra Harry du menton.

Il a l'air d'aller mieux,tu ne trouves pas?

Ron hocha la tête en voyant son ami juché sur les épaules de Fred se battre en riant contre Ginny,sur celles de George.

Ce soir,on fête son anniversaire...Je lui ai acheté un album photo de Quidditch,avec les photos de toutes les plus grandes équipes et de tous les plus grands matchs!annonça le jeune homme fièrement.

Hermione savait que les Weasley étaient assez limités financièremnt,et pouvoir offrir un bien aussi précieux à son meilleur ami comblait Ron de joie.

Et toi ça va?

Hermione tourna ses yeux sombres vers le rouquin,surprise par la question.

Oui...Bien sûr!Mais pourquoi cette question?

Ron rougit.

Ben...Tu sais,cette nuit...

La jeune fille fit un geste de la main,comme pour balayer cette idée.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar,tu sais,il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

Ron ouvrit la bouche,mais Hermione ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire.Une voix l'empécha de parler.Une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien pour avoir eu l'envie des milliers de fois d'en étrangler le propriètaire.

Tiens,Weasley,tes parents ont eu assez d'argent pour se payer des vacances?Vous ne couchez pas dehors j'espère!

Hermione sentit Ron se tendre à côté d'elle.

La ferme Malefoy!

Le jeune blond vint se placer devant eux,encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.

Tiens,la sang-de-bourbe est là aussi!Il ne manque plus que le balafré alors?

Je suis là Malefoy!

Drago tourna son regard froid vers Harry,qui arrivait,suivi de Fred,George et Ginny.

Rassures-moi,tes deux gardes du corps ne te suivent quand même pas aux toilettes aussi!s'exclama Fred.

Malefoy eut un rictus.Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il poussait la provocation plus loin.

Désolé,bande de nuls,mais je dois y aller!

Les trois Serpentards tournèrent les talons.

Manquait plus que lui,marmona Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Bah,laisse faire!

Le dernier dans l'eau devra tout ranger se soir!lança George en courant vers la mer.

Tous le suivirent,sauf Hermione.Ron s'arréta.

Tu ne viens pas?

Plus tard...

Le rouquin hocha la tête et se précipita dans l'eau.

Hermione prit une poignée de sable dans sa main,et en regarda les grains s'échapper.Sa vie était ainsi faite.Des milliers de petits grains qui s'échappaient inexorablement de sa main.Quelques uns restaient collés à sa peau,mais d'autres se perdaient pour toujours dans la plage.Elle frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en oter le sable,et courut rejoindre ses amis.

uibCHAP6/b/i/u

Harry n'en revint pas..."

"C'était pour cela que Ron l'avait retenu aussi longtemps dehors,sous le prétexte d'essayer avec Fred et George les nouveaux pétards aquatiques expérimentaux,ce qui leur avait valu de s'attirer les foudres du surveillant de plage.Celui-ci,éprouvé par sa journée,n'était pas passé loin de la crise de nerfs,et Harry avait cru qu'il allait lui-même les noyer en voyant les bulles particulièrement bruyantes et odorantes s'échapper de la mer.Et à présent,des dizaines de paire d'yeux le regardaient sous une bannière affichant un "Joyeux anniversaire Harry" en lettres clignotantes.Tous les membres les plus proches de l'Ordre du Phénix souriaient.Il y avait Tonks et sa chevelure lilas,Maugrey et son "fol-oeil",...Des bras le saisirent et le tirèrent dans le salon du mobilhome.Mrs Weasley le serra fort dans les siens.

Bon anniversaire mon chéri...murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.Harry crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.Arthur Weasley tapota tendrement l'épaule de son épouse.

Allons,allons,Molly,ça va aller ma chèrie...

Mrs Weasley lacha le jeune homme en hochant la tête.Elle alla se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Je...balbutia Harry.

Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon,répliqua Maugrey,le silence est l'un des trésors les plus précieux...

Harry sentait bien que ce n'était pas un anniversaire comme les autres.L'absence de Sirius pesait lourdement sur l'assemblée,et les sourires étaient un peu crispés.Que n'aurait-il donné pour voir le visage émacié et sombre de son parrain parmi ses amis...Il y eut un silence embarassé,quelques toussotements génés.Puis on frappa à la porte.Ils entendirent,soulagés de la diversion,Molly ouvrir.Sa voix leur parvint de l'entrée.

Que...Oh,c'est merveilleux!Entrez,entrez!"

"Molly revint dans le salon,suivie par deux personnes que Harry et ses amis ne connaissaient que trop bien.Albus Dumbledore,le directeur de Poudlard,et Hagrid,son garde-chasse.Dumbledore sourit à Harry,et son son visage se creusa de milliers de petites rides.Il le regarda par-dessus ses petites lunettes avec un sourire amusé.Il était toujours le même,avec sa longue barbe argentée,et son regard pétillant.

Bonsoir Harry,Joyeux anniversaire!

B...Bonsoir professeur...

Dumbldore alla saluer le reste des convives.

Haha,Harry!Tu ne t'y attendais pas,pas vrai?s'exclama Hagrid en lui ébourrifiant les cheveux,et en adressant des clins d'oeil à la ronde.Il se tourna vers Mrs Weasley en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs si grand que la petite femme disparaissait presque entièrement derrière.

Albus et moi avons pensé que ceci vous ferait plaisir...

Oh,des flories chanteuses!Merci beaucoup!Je suis très touchée!s'écria Molly en rougissant.

Elle s'empressa de les mettre dans un vase.

Ce son des fleurs qui changent de couleur et chantent quand il y a du vent...expliqua Ron,qui prit la surprise de Harry pour une interrogation à propos du bouquet.

Mais ce n'était pas cela.Harry n'en revenait simplement pas.Malgrè les circonstances,malgré tout ce qui s'était passé,tout ce qui se passait,et tout ce qui allait sans doute se passer,Dumbledore avait pris soin de lui offrir des vacances merveilleuses,et avait fait le déplacement en personne pour son tous les membres de l'Ordre d'ailleurs.Et comme Hagrid.

Si tu restes bouche bée comme ça,tu vas finir par avaler une bestiole!s'exclama ce dernier en riant fort.

C'est que...Je suis si content...Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?Je croyai que...

L'ordre du Phénix était réuni,expliqua Dumbledore,les yeux brillants,alors il était évident que notre place était ici.D'autant que Rémus ne pouvait pas venir.Il le regrette,croyez-le bien.Et je dois également avouer que Miss Granger est très convaincante...

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment.

En tout cas,c'est pas Rogue qui aurait fait le déplacement,chuchota Ron à ses amis.

Dumbledore sourit,et Harry vit sa barbe frémir,comme s'il se retenait de rire.

Severus me charge de vous passer ses amitiés...Messieurs Weasley,n'oubliez pas qu'ils vous reste une année à Poudlard,ajouta-t-il en fixant Fred et George.

L'oeil suspicieux de Mrs Weasley se posa aussitôt sur les jumeaux.

Vos mains...

Fred tendit ses mains avec un air désespéré.

Des coussins hurleurs!Vous...

Allons,allons Molly,ne leur en veuillez pas...Je dois dire qu'ils me rappellent moi-même à leur âge...

La perspective de voir ses fils suivre les traces de Dumbledore sembla calmer Mrs Weasley.Un bruit de verre brisé les tira tous de la douce torpeur qui envahit les gens lors de retrouvailles.Tonks,dont les chveux avaient pris une teinte framboise,eut un sourire contrit.

Désolée...Mon verre m'a échappé des mains...Reparo!

Le verre,intact,revint se nicher dans ses mains.

Molly,s'exclama Hagrid en louchant sur le buffet particulièrement garni,vous avez encore fait des merveilles!

Et si nous passions à table...suggéra Arthur Weasley.

A la bonne heure!

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance extrénement conviviale,ponctué d'éclats de rire et de discussions animées.La menace de Voldemort semblait bien lointaine,presque irréelle.Même Harry n'y pensait plus.Il goutait les gateaux,les patisseries et les tartes en parlant de tout et de rien avec ses amis.Et Maugrey,d'ordinaire si méfiant,mangeait sans renifler ou analyser les mets.

Quand le repas fut fini,Dumbledore recula sur sa chaise et se leva.Il semblait grave soudain.Harry sentit une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge.

En venant ici,je pensai tenir un long discours.Mais au lieu de cela...

Il sortit une liasse de papiers de sa sacoche.Un étrange silence s'installa.

Sirius...Sirius s'en est allé,et nous ne pouvons feindre ignorer une perte aussi précieuse pour nous tous.Les temps que nous vivons sont un fardeau pour nous tous,et nous devons nous attendre à souffrir encore.Sirius le savait,et c'est pour cela qu'il vous a écrit.J'ai ici une lettre pour chacun d'entre vous.Et pour Harry,j'en ai 366.

En silence,chacun prit l'enveloppe qui lui était adressé.Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Mrs Weasley.Harry,lui,se retrouvait avec un tas d'enveloppes sur les bras.La boule dans sa gorge ne faisait qu'enfler.

Harry,Sirius voulait que tu commence par la dernière.C'est la plus récente.Les autres,il les a écrites quand il était à Azkaban...

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir,et saisit d'une main fébrile l'enveloppe qui dominait la pile.Il regarda autour de lui,et vit les visages de ses amis se décomposer et se teinter d'une émotion intense au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient."

"Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur les premières lettres.

"Harry,au moment où je t'écris cette lettre,tu dois être à Poudlard,avec tes amis,et sous la protection bienveilante de Dumbledore.Je suis heureux que tu aies su t'entourer de telles personnes pour veiller sur toi,plus que je ne l'aurais jamais fait.Tout au long de ma première année à Azkaban,je t'écrivais chaque jour une lettre,en espèrant que quand tu les aurais,tu me pardonnerais de t'avoir abandonné.Puis après un an,je n'ai plus écris.Azkaban et les détraqueurs avaient eu raison de mes dernières forces.Enfin,pas tout à fait.Car il m'en restait une,une que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais m'oter.Celle de l'amour.L'amour pour James et Lilly,et l'amour pour toi,le filleul,le fils auquel j'ai été arraché.Cet amour m'a sauvé,comme il t'a sauvé toi.Je te l'ai déjà dit,tes parents s'aimaient,Harry,ils s'aimaient au delà de tout entendement,et cet amour,ils l'ont mis en toi.C'est ta plus grande force,tu en es la preuve vivante.L'amour est la seule chose qui vaille la peine de se battre,voire même de mourir pour elle.James et Lilly se sont trouvés,je les ai trouvés,et toi,tu as trouvé Ron et Hermione.Ces deux-là,je pense que tu l'as remarqué,sont faits l'un pour l'autre.Ils ne le savent pas encore,et fais en sorte qu'ils ne le sachent pas trop tu es fait pour les aimer et les protéger.Je souhaite que toi aussi,tu trouve cette personne particulière que les moldus et les grands sages de cemonde appellent l'âme soeur.Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écrsi tout cela.Je dois avouer que je l'ignore moi-même.Mais à Azkaban,j'ai perdu une partie de moi,mais j'en ai gagné une autre,un instinct que je n'aurais jamais eu autrement.Et cet instinct me dit que des évenements effroyables se préparent.Je ne supporte pas de rester dans l'ombre,je dois agir,Harry,tu dois comprendre ça.Je dois agir pour toutes ces années perdues.Mais si tu lis cette lettre,c'est que mon instinct ne m'aura pas trompé.

Dans ce cas,je veux que tu saches que mon sacrifice n'aura pas été vain,et que je ne regrette rien,sinon ces 16 années loin de toi,sans avoir pu accomplir mon devoir de parrain,sans avoir pu te protéger,tépargner toutes ces souffrances,sans avoir pu honorer la promesse faite à tes parents,et honorer leur mémoire.Harry,quoiqu'il arrive,dis-toi que la meilleure manière de venger les gens qu'on aime,c'est de vivre,simplement de vivre,et de profiter pleinement de tout instant de bonheur.

Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer.Beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendent,ton fardeau ne s'allégera pas,mais je suis persuadé qu'ensemble,avec tes amis,il te paraitra moins lourd,et que vous triompherez du mal.

Je relis cette lettre,Harry,et je suis moi même surpris par ce que j'ai écris.Quelle différence par rapport à mes petits mots habituels,n'est-ce-pas? Cela ne me ressemble pas...Mais peu importe.Je souhaite de toute mon âme que je déchirerai cette lettre un jour,et que tu n'auras jamais à la lire.

Affectueusement,Sirius."

Harry,bouleversé,ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lettre.La feuille de papier tremblait dans ses mains.Il n'en pouvait plus,il voulait hurler,appeler Sirius,lui dire quil l'aimait,qu'il lui manquait.Le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes,et,le regard brouillé par les larmes,sortit en courant du mobilhome."

"Assis sur la plage déserte,Harry laissa le vent sécher ses larmes.Avec un bruissement,l'océan venait lécher le bout de ses pieds.Il avait l'impression que son coeur et sa tête allaient exploser.Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement.De la tristesse,mais aussi du soulagement,et surtout de la colère.Une colére qui bourdonnait dans sa tête,une colère qui avait atteint son paroxysme à la lecture de la lettre.Mais aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue,cette colère retomba.Et à présent,il ne lui restait plus que les larmes.Il entendit le sable crisser derrière lui.Ron et Hermione s'assirent à ses côtés,sans un mot.Ils se contentaient d'être là,de regarder l'océan aller et venir jusqu'à eux,et Harry leur en fut reconnaissant.Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler,juste d'être ensemble.Le vent avait chassé les quelques nuages qui obscursissaient le ciel,offrant à leur vue une magnifique voûte étoilée.Le jeune homme sentait bien que Ron observait Hermione à la dérobée.Harry se demandait ce que Sirius avait bien pu leur écrire.Une phrase de son parrain lui revint à l'esprit."La meilleur façon de venger les gens qu'on aime,c'est de vivre".Il sourit à l'idée de voir Sirius,avec son teint blafard,son air sombre,et sa méfiance chronique,écrire cela.Mais il avait raison.Ses parents,son parrain s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui sauver la vie,il ne devait pas la gâcher,il n'en avait pas le droit."Et si ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre?Et si à cause de toi encore,Ron ou Hermione mourraient,sous tes yeux?"susurra une petite voix désagrèable dans sa tête.

Que faites-vous là,les enfants?

Un homme,sa baguette les éclairant,venait vers eux.

On profite de l'air marin,fit Hermione.

L'homme sourit,sa baguette bougea éclairant son visage.Un visage sympatique,mangé par d'énormes moustaches blondes,qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Mr Abott,le directeur du camping.

Vous avez bien raison,rien ne vaut une bonne bouffée d'air pur,surtout ces jours-ci!Mais...Tu n'es pas un fils Weasley?Mais amors,vous êtes à Poudlard,comme ma fille!Vous êtes aussi à Pouffsoufle?

A Gryffondor...

Ah,oui,c'est vrai,Hannah m'en a parlé!

Ron et Harry crurent que Hermione allait défaillir.La lune et la baguette de Mr Abott les éclairaien si bien qu'ils virent leur amie devenir livide.

Bon,eh bien,je vais vous laisser.Ne rentrez pas trop tard!

Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné,les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione.

Hermione...ça va?

Ron avait réellemnt l'air inquiet.La jeune fille,touchée par autant de solicitude,hocha la tête.

Oui,pourquoi?

Le nom d'Hannah résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Tu savais que Mr Abott était le père d'Hannah?ajouta-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Ouais,je l'ai vue par ici une fois.EtAAAAAhhhh!"

"Ron avait bondi sur ses jambes en secouant son bras.Il était soudain aussi pâle qu'Hermione.Ses amis se levèrent.

Une...Une araignée...expliqua le jeune homme avec un air embarassé.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire.Affronter un échiquier géant particulièrement violent,ou un troll,Ron en était capable,mais affronter une minuscule araignée,c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

On devrait rentrer,fit Hermione.Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.Elle lança un regard anxieux autour d'elle.Son regard s'arréta sur la mer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda Harry en remontant ses lunettes.

Hermione ne répondit pas et frémit.On aurait dit un animal traqué...Les deux amis se regardèrent,indécis.

Hermione,que se passe-t-il?demanda Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais la jeune fille sembla ne pas les entendre.Elle scrutait l'obscurité,le visage tendu,les yeux plissés.Ron fronça les sourcils.

Bon,Hermione,tu nous dis ce qui ne va pas,oui ou non?Tu es bizarre en ce moment!s'énerva-t-il.

Mais le léger tremblement dans sa voix laissait paraître son inquiètude.Il jetait sans cesse des regards par-dessus son épaule,comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir une araignée géante dans son dos.Le souvenir d'Aragog sans doute...

Ron,regarde...murmura Harry à son ami.

Stupéfaits,les deux garçons virent le regard d'Hermione changer.La lune les éclairait assez pour leur permettre de voir la transformation s'opérer.De noisette,ses yeux devinrent bleus,un bleu perçant,un bleu glacial,un bleu effrayant...

La jeune fille,elle,ne voyait plus rien,comme si un voile noir,opaque,s'était abattu devant ses yeux.Elle ne voyait plus rien,mais elle entendait.Des murmures,des grincements,des bruissements...Des plaintes aussi,et une longue litanie."le seigneur des ténébres à nouveau est,l'heure est arrivée,âmes perdues,âmes condamnées,âmes maudites,pour le sang-pur de ressurgir,le sang brouillon,le sang de bourbe,sera versé,et les âmes impures châtiées..."

Soudain,aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus,les bruits cessèrent,et son regard redevint normal.

Attention!s'écria la jeune fille en pointant un doigt tremblant vers l'océan."

"La jeune fille bondit en arrière sous l'oeil stupéfait de ses amis.La mer monta brusquement,comme si elle avait voulu les engloutir.Les trois jeunes gens s'empressèrent de s'éloigner.Puis,sans un bruit,l'eau se retira sur quelques mètres,et l'océan se figea soudain.Pas un remous,pas une vague,pas une ondulation,juste une surface plus sombre,lisse et immobile.Toute lumière semblait être absorbée par la masse liquide.On aurait dit une énorme tâche d'encre.Harry pensa au lac de Poudlard...Le temps semblait s'être arrété.

Ben...ça alors...souffla Ron,les yeux tellement exorbités qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient rouler sur le sol dans une seconde.

Autour d'eux,tout semblait suspendu.Pas un bruit,pas une once de vent,même la rumeur de vie qui parvenait habituellement du camping avait cessé.Ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls êtres vivants sur la planète.

Co...Comment savais-tu?demanda Ron sans quitter la mer des yeux.

Hermione ne répondit pas.Elle même n'en savait rien.Une voix dans sa tête,la voix de Mélinda,lui avait crier de s'éloigner du rivage.Et elle avait obéi...Ils observèrent tous les trois la mer pendant un moment.

Je...Je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher tes parents...fit Harry.

Les deux autres acquiscèrent en silence.

Et...

Ron resta la bouche ouverte,regardant l'océan avec une terreur infinie dans les yeux.Hermione crut qu'il avait encore vu une araignée,mais lorsqu'elle reporta son regard vers l'eau,ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.Sans un bruit,et sans créer le moindre frémissement à la surface de l'eau,des silhouettes fantômatiques émergèrent.Des dizaines,puis des centaines de formes blanches translucides qui sortaient d'une mer d'encre et s'élevaient dans les airs pour venir flotter au dessus de leur tête.

Je crois que...Que nous ne devrions pas rester là...murmura Harry.

Ron et Hermione,glacés d'effroi,se mirent à reculer.

A prèsent,une armée de fantômes se tenaient devant eux.Mais ceux-ci,malgré une silhouette vaguement humaine,n'avaient rien en commun avec les esprits qui vivaient à Poudlard.Même le Baron sanglant,le fantôme des Serpentards,n'avait pas l'air aussi maléfique.Non...Ils n'avaient pas de visages à proprement dit,ni nez ni bouche réellement marqués.Mais deux yeux,brillants comme des braises brûlantes,qui les fixaient.

Les adolescents firent volte-face et se mirent à courir comme des dératés,soulevant des volées de sable autour d'eux.Ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes,leur seul salut était la fuite vers le camping.Les esprits se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

"Hermione courait derrière ses amis à en perdre haleine.Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre,comme s'il avait voulu sortir de sa poitrine.Jamais la plage ne lui avait paru aussi grande...Elle aurait aimé entendre des cris,des hurlements,mais seul un silence pesant les poursuivait.Elle n'entendait que les respirations sacadées d'Harry et de Ron.Soudain,la jeune fille crut que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.Elle trébucha et tomba à plat ventre,se mettant du sable partout,dans la bouche,dans les yeux...Aveuglée,elle se redressa.Ses yeux la piquaient,et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les ouvrir.

Hermione!cria la voix de Ron.

Elle sentit deux bras puissants la relever,une main prendre fermement la sienne,et la tirer.Ses jambes se mirent instinctivement à courir,bien qu'elle ne voyait plus rien.

Ron,attention!hurla Harry.

Terrifiée,Hermione fut violemment jetée à terre.Un cri douloureux retentit à ses oreilles.

Ron...Ron!

Le râle de souffrance de son ami lui répondit.Harry courut vers eux.Hermione,qui tatonnait devant elle,sentit le corps inerte de Ron sous ses mains.

Mon Dieu,Harry,il est...

Restes avec lui,la coupa le jeune homme.Accio baguette!Accio baguette!

Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux.Elle ne vit rien de ce qui se passa ensuite,mais,les bras autour de Ron,tendait l'oreille.Quelque chose siffla en passant dans les airs,la frôla,et aussitôt,Harry cria:

iSpectro Patronum/i!

Les yeux fermés,la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose d'extrénement lumineux venait de naître de la baguette de son ami,quelque chose qu'elle devina être un magnifique cerf argenté.Apparemment les fantômes n'avançaient plus.

Prends Ron,et vas vite donner l'alerte...souffla Harry.

Un silence pesant s'était de nouveau abattu sur eux.Hermione,avec des gestes fébriles,attrapa Ron par dessous les bras et le traina derrière elle.Mais elle ne voyait rien,pas même les trous et ornières qui parsemaient la plage à cet endroit.Elle trébucha et tomba en arrière.Les larmes de rage s'ajoutèrent à celle de douleur.

Allez,Ron...gémit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Harry faisait,elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Ron,ni s'il était blessé ou...pire.

Tout ce qu'elle savait,c'était qu'elle devait le sortir de là,que Harry comptait sur elle,et qu'elle était terrorisée...Une terreur qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer,une terreur qui déculpait ses forces...

Her...Hermione...

Harry...Que se passe-t-il?Tu es blessé?

La voix du jeune homme était empreinte de surprise.

Non...Hermione...Ils ont disparu...Ils ont juste disparu,comme ça,sans un bruit,sans prévenir...balbutia-t-il.

Tu vou...Tu voulais peut-être un faire-part...gémit Ron.

Ron!Oh,Ron!J'ai eu si peur!

Hermione,réalisant qu'elle venait de serrer Ron dans ses bras comme jamais auparavant,relacha son étreinte,génée.Les yeux toujours fermés,elle ne vit pas le visage de son ami s'embraser.

Je ne comprends rien...Hermione,comment tu savais?Et c'était quoi ces espèces de fantômes?Et pourquoi ils nous ont poursuivi comme ça avant de disparaître?Et...Et pourquoi l'alerte n'a pas été donnée?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche,mais rien n'en sortit,"pour une fois..."songea Ron,toujours allongé dans le sable.Il voulut se lever,mais une douleur aux côtes l'en empécha.Il se plia en deux avec un gémissement de douleur.

Je crois...Que j'ai une côte cassée..."

"CHAP7

_Londres,1895,14h38_  
Melinda soupira dans son sommeil.Ses paupières frèmirent,et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.Un visage aux contours flous flottait au dessus d'elle.Un visage familier.  
Anny...souffla-t-elle.  
Oh,mademoiselle...Si vous saviez la peur que vous nous avez faite!  
Melinda s'assit et regarda autour d'elle.Elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre.Sa tête était était brouillée,elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose.Le temps de retrouver ses esprits.Ce bruit qui l'avait réveillée,la pluie,et...  
Hannah!s'écria-t-elle.  
Anny la maintint assise.La petite femme avait les yeux rouges et le teint blafard.  
Vous ne pouvez plus rien...  
Melinda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.Sa soeur,sa toute petite...  
Anny,où est-elle,où l'ont-ils emmenés?  
La gouvernante secoua négativement la tête.  
Je ne sais pas...Votre père a...  
C'est lui!  
Une rage sourde,sournoise,naissait dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.Anny sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose,mais elle fut interromput.La personne qui frappait à la porte entra sans attendre de réponse.Tante Pélagie.Mélinda haïssait cette femme.Elle était aussi vénimeuse,aussi traître et cruelle que sa soeur,la défunte mère de Mélinda,était généreuse et agréable.Elle regarda Anny avec un air méprisant.  
Vos baggages sont-ils prêts?  
Mélinda les regarda tour à tour.Anny baissa la tête.  
Vos...Vos baggages?...Mais où allez-vous?  
Votre père lui a donnée définitivement congé...Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle,ajouta Pélagie avec un sourire.  
Mélinda osait à peine y croire.Son dernier soutien,son dernier espoir...  
Votre père veut vous voir tout de suite...siffla Pélagie,l'air mauvais.  
La jeune fille bondit hors de son,ignorant la fulgurante douleur qui la prit à la tête.Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Son père lui tournait le dos.Mélinda frissona.Depuis qu'il l'avait frappée,elle ne l'avait plus vu.Il restait cloitré dans ses appartements,ne laissant entrer que sa belle-soeur.La jeune fille attendit.Mais comme il ne disait rien,elle se lança.  
Père...  
Pas de réponse,même pas un geste.Rien.Mélinda déglutit.  
Père...Où est Hannah?  
Ramène ta mère.  
Melinda empécha ses mains de trembler.Fixant le dos de son père,elle articula d'une voix forte.  
Ce n'est pas possible...  
Cette fois,son père frémit.Il avait les mains derrière le dos,et elle le vit serrer les poings.  
Ramène ta mère,répéta-t-il...Ou tu ne reverras plus jamais ta soeur...  
Le coeur de la jeune fille tressaillit.  
Où est-elle?Je vous en prie,dites moi où ils l'ont emmenée!  
L'homme se retourna.Il affichait un air de triomphe,et un sourire malfaisant flottait sur ses lèvres.  
Pour cela,tu devras ramener ta mère...  
Mélinda sentit la colère gronder en elle,accroissée par la peur.  
JE NE PEUX PAS!hurla-t-elle.  
Les vitres de la pièce se mirent à trembler,puis explosèrent dans un fracas assourdissant.Un éclat la blessa à la joue,mais elle était indifférente au sang qui coulait le long de son visage.Abasourdie,elle regarda les débris joncher le sol.  
Son père passa de la stupeur à la satisfaction.  
Ta mère était une grande sorcière,tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs.Vous pouvez ramener les morts,alors ramène la,où tu ne reverras jamais ta soeur.  
"Ta soeur"...Il en parlait comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre fille.Mais Mélinda ne pouvait rien faire...Elle était à sa merci...  
D'accord,murmura-t-elle,la gorge serrée."

"Hermione regarda l'eau aller et venir comme si de rien n'était.Il était encore très tôt,et la plage était déserte.Ces maudits cauchemars l'avaient réveillée.La veille,ils étaient retournés en hâte vers le mobilhome,pour y constater que personne n'avait rien vu.Ils étaient tous attablés autour de tasses de café,et évoquaient leurs souvenirs d'éléves avec bonne humeur.Les lettres de Sirius avaient ranimé en eux une douce nostalgie.La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sable.Elle avait encore mal aux yeux,mais au moins,elle pouvait les ouvrir.Harry leur avait tout raconté pendant que Mrs Weasley,effarée,soignait Ron.Hermione les avait vus échanger des regards entendus,et Dumbledore les avait regardé gravement un à un,en s'attardant sur Hermione.La décision était unanime.Ils quitteraient le camping dès le lendemain pour le square Grimmaud.Une réunion d'urgence s'imposait.Mais ses amis et elle n'en savaient pas plus.

L'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon,colorant l'eau de nuances or et feu.Une belle journée s'annonçait...Et ils devaient partir.Quelqu'un passa en courant à côté d'elle pour plonger tête première dans l'eau.Fred...Suivi de près par son jumeau.

Allez,Hermione,viens!cria ce dernier en émergeant.

La jeune fille sourit mais secoua la tête.Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se baigner,et ce qu'elle avait vu la veille l'en dissuadait.Les premiers sorciers arrivaient en petit nombre.

Hé,'Mione,qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Harry et Ron la rejoignirent sur la plage.

ça va mieux?demanda-t-elle au rouquin.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Maman m'a réparé ça en un rien de temps!

Mais...Comment est-ce arrivé?Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste?

Ron rougit et sembla embarassé.Avec un sourire malicieux,Harry vint à son secours.

Un fantôme plongeait sur toi,mais Ron s'est interposé et c'est lui qu'il a traversé...

Hermione regarda son ami bouche bée.

Tu...Tu as fait ça?

Ron eut une grimace génée,et marmona un "Tu aurais fait la même chose" en traçant avec son index des figures dans le sable.Hermione fit alors quelque chose que jamais elle n'avait osé faire jusque là.Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.Et ça en valait la peine.Le jeune homme devint cramoisi.

Bon...Ben...Heu...Je vais me baigner!

Il bondit sur ses jambes et courut plonger dans l'eau.Personne n'eut le temps de lui rapeller qu'il était tout habillé...

Harry éclata de rire.

Je crois qui'l avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir la tête avant qu'il prenne feu!

Hermione rougit.Harry la dévisagea gravement.

Ecoutes...Je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose.Ron aussi a des doutes...

Je...Je suis désolée...J'ai gaché vos vacances...murmura la jeune fille.

Harry était stupéfait. ça,ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione,mais alors pas du tout.

Tu nous as sauvés la vie,rectifia le jeune homme,Mais maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir,c'est comment tu le savais?Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avais le privilège d'avoir ces espèces de charmantes prémonitions?

Je ne sais pas...Je vous dirais tout quand je saurais...

Je...J'ai une idée,mais je ne suis pas sûre...J'ai besoin de livres qui ne sont qu'à Poudlard pour en avoir le coeur net.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge.Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait,mais elle comptait bien sur la bibliothéque de Poudlard pour l'éclairer."

"Les jours qui suivirent furent assez difficiles pour Hermione.Elle dut supporter les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis,et les mensonges qu'elle servait aux adultes.Quelque chose en elle lui interdisait de parler de ses rêves,même à Dumbledore.Celui-ci n'était pas dupe,et la jeune fille le savait très bien,mais rien n'aurait su la convaincre.Elle qui insistait toujours pour que Harry raconte tout au directeur de Poudlard.Le professeur n'insistait pas.Il avait convoqué tous les membres de l'Ordre à une réunion qui aurait lieu le soir même,dont le trio était exclu,"pour des raisons de sécurité" selon les termes de Mr Weasley.

La jeune fille soupira et s'étira en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle.Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs,Ginny calinait Pattenrond.Bill et Charlie étaient sorti,les jumeaux bricolaient dans leur chambre,et les autres préparaient la réunion.Hermione réfléchit à tout ce qui c'était passé,sans trouver d'explication valable aux évenements.Un bruit d'impact sur la fenêtre attira son attention.Elle se précipita pour ouvrir et laisser entrer un grand duc au pelage tacheté.Son destinataire ne laissait aucun doute...Elle l'avait presque oublié.Elle détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte du rapace et lui donna des biscuits.Il la remercia d'un hululement.Hermione sentait les regards chargés de curiosité de ses amis.

C'est le nouveau hibou de Viktor...expliqua-t-elle.

Ron poussa un cri de douleur.Il avait serré trop fort un pion,qui s'était vengé en frappant ses doigts avec une mini massue.Hermione l'ignora et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

"Hermione,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes une bonnes vacances avec tes amis.Mes parentes et moi allons voir mon oncle en Transylvanie..."

Elle leva les yeux.Ron ne la quittait pas du regard.Elle la lirait plus tard,il valait mieux.Son ami avait l'air furieux,et Harry profita de sa distraction.

Echec et mat!s'exclama-t-il,triomphant.

Mais Ron s'en contrefichait.Il se leva et sortit de la pièce."

"Il claqua la porte.La jeune fille tressaillit.Harry se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil et regarda ses amies.Ginny,dont les cheveux roux flambaient comme une couronne de flammes autour de sa tête,et Hermione,de plus en plus pâle.Cette dernière serrait la lettre de Viktor Krum dans sa main,mais son regard semblait à des lieux,et le jeune homme doutait que ses pensées soient avec le champion bulgare.Pour la millième fois au moins depuis une semaine,depuis la fameuse nuit sur la plage en fait,il se demanda ce qu'elle leur cachait.Mais il la connaissait assez pour ne pas insister.

Des cris parvinrent de l'entrée.Le portrait de la vieille Black vociférait contre quelqu'un.Puis,aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé à hurler,elle se tut.

Quelqu'un a tiré le rideau sur elle,songea Harry avec satisfaction.

S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui,il l'aurait envoyé prendre la poussière dans le grenier...Un bruit sourd,comme une personne ou un objet qui chute,aussitôt suivi du rire démoniaque de la vieille Black.Harry leva les yeux,croisant le regard interrogatif d'Hermione.Le rire de Ginny s'éteignit,laissant place à une expression inquiète sur le visage.La maison perdit de sa chaleur et s'assombrit.Hermione sortit sa baguette et se leva,imitée par ses amis.Pattenrond se dirigea vers la porte,mais il s'immobilisa.Ses poils se hérissèrent et il se mit à cracher.On aurait dit une boule de feu.

ça,c'est pas normal,murmura Ginny en se cramponnant à sa baguette.

Ses mains tremblaient.Hermione ouvrit la porte avec précaution.Harry jeta le premier coup d'oeil dans le couloir.On aurait dit qu'ils étaient seuls soudain.Et ce n'étaient pas pour les rassurer...

Où est la salle de réunion?demanda Harry à voix basse.

Dans le sous-sol je crois.

Les trois adolescents s'engagèrent d'un pas mal assuré dans le couloir.Jamais la maison n'avait paru aussi menaçante.Ils allèrent vers l'entrée en jetant des regards anxieux autour d'eux.Harry se prit dans Pattenrond,qui lui griffa généreusement les mollets avant de se réfugier derrière sa maîtresse.Ginny porta les mains à sa bouche,étouffant un cri,mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Oh mon Dieu...souffla Hermione.

Harry regarda ce qui avait tant bouleversé les deux jeunes filles.Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux."

"Mme Black ne hurlerait plus avant longtemps...La toile avait été déchirèe de haut en bas,et des lambeaux pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de l'entaille.

Oh mon Dieu,oh mon Dieu...murmura Ginny en saisissant instinctivement la main de Harry.Mais elle eut tout de même assez de présence d'esprit pour vite le lâcher en rougissant à la Weasley.

Hermione examina le tableau,sourcils froncés.

Je...A mon avis,elle s'est réfugiée dans un autre tableau.Sinon,la peinture aurait coulé...

Harry ne voyait pas en quoi la disparition d'un personnage peint pouvait être dramatique.Après tout,ce n'était pas un être vivant,enfin,pas tout à fait.Il pensa au jour où la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée des Gryffondor avait été attaquée,et à tout l'émoi que cela avait provoqué...Il n'y avait pas eu autant d'émotion pour la mort de Sirius...Mais il n'eut pas le temps de remonter plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

Ecoutez...fit Hermione.

Ginny s'accrocha au bras de son amie et leva le nez.Un bruit étrange leur parvenait de l'étage,comme si l'on trainait quelque chose de lourd.

On...On devrait aller prévenir les parents...dit la jeune fille en suppliant ses amis du regard.

Harry et Hermione se consultèrent du regard.Cette dernière hocha finalement la tête.

Très bien,allez-y.Moi,je monte prévenir les autres...

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.Depuis quand se mettait-il en arrière face à un danger imminent?

Mais son amie ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répliquer.

Ecoutes Harry,ce n'est pas le moment de vouloir faire le héro!Quelque chose ou quelqu'un est dans la maison,il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore!Mais toi,tu connais mieux les lieux que moi,alors vas-y vite!

Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi résolue.Harry finit par acquiescer en silence.

Les trois amis se séparèrent.Hermione,la baguette fermement tenue dans une main, se dirigea vers l'escalier,et sonda l'obscurité qui avalait les dernières marches.

Du nerf,ma fille,du nerf!Pense à Ron...Non,pense à tout le monde!...Lumos!

Jusque là,elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les marches grinçaient.Mais dans un noir et un silence aussi absolus et aussi menaçants,il lui sembla que tout Londres l'entendait monter.

L'étage était également plongé dans l'obscurité.Toutes les portes étaient fermées,mais de la lumière filtraient de dessous deux d'entre elles.Avec précaution,elle alla vers la plus proche et colla son oreille au bois rugueux.Rien,pas un bruit...

Sa main s'approcha lentement de la poignée...Mais soudain,celle-ci tourna et Hermione se retrouva face à Ron.

Her...Qu'est ce que tu faisais?demanda le jeune homme avec un air méfiant.

La jeune fille le poussa brusquement à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.Interdit,Ron la vit placer une chaise sous la poignée pour la bloquer.

Où sont Fred et Georges?

Ils sont sortis...Mais enfin,tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu...

Son amie lui avait fait signe de se taire.Et elle avait l'air si inquiète,si tendue,que pour une fois,le jeune homme obéit sans protester.

Un silence angoissant s'abattit sur les deux adolescents.Un silence rompu au bout d'un bref instant par un bruit qui leur hérissa le poil.A prèsent,on aurait dit que quelqu'un sciait un fut de métal.Le son était insupprotable...Mais il approchait.Hermione et Ron reculèrent s'éloignérent de la porte avec appréhension.Leurs mains se rejoignirent presque naturellement,sans que l'un ou l'autre songe à la retirer.La poignée bougea,trembla,vibra...

uibCHAP8/b/i/u

Harry avançait lentement,suivi de près par Ginny.Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.Le repaire de L'ordre,attaqué?C'était inimaginable!Et ne pas savoir à quoi ils avaient affaire en était d'autant plus déstabilisant..."

"Harry entendait la respiration de Ginny derrière lui,et cela le rassurait.

Où est la cave?demanda cette dernière à voix basse.

Je...Je ne sais pas,elle change tout le temps de position pour ne pas être retrouvée justement...

Mais...Mais Hermione a dit que tu saurais la retrouver...

Harry ne répondit pas.Il aurait du la trouver.Sirius avait jeté un sort à la pièce afin que seule certaines personnes,dont son filleul,puissent la trouver.Mais il ne voyait pas comment...Il sentit la petite main fraiche de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne.Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit,même si elle ne pouvait voir son visage.Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir continuer à la considérer comme sa petite soeur...Mais c'était ignorer que la fillette était devenue une ravissante jeune fille...Heureusement,il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle le voit rougir!Mais ce qu'il ne savit pas,c'était qu'elle était aussi écarlate que lui.

Je te fais confiance,murmura-t-elle.

Main dans la main,ils avancèrent,leurs pas glissant sur le parquet pour éviter de trop faire de bruit.

J'espère qu'Hermione a trouvé tes frères...

Le jeune homme s'arréta d'un coup et Ginny lui rentra dedans.Elle recula,surprise.

Que...

Là!fit Harry en pointant du doigt.

Ginny regarda le mur qu'il montrait.Elle,elle n'y voyait rien,sauf une façade décrépie,au papier peint jauni et tombant.Elle le vit s'avancer et poser une main à plat sur le mur.Et stupéfaite,vit une épaisse porte en chaine poli apparaître.Harry eut un soupir de soulagement.

On y est...

Euh...Harry?

Oui...

Il n'y a pas de poignet...

Le jeune homme promena ses mains sur la porte.

Mais enfin...Ce n'est aps possible!

Un petit cri,à peine étouffé,le fit sursauter.Ginny se colla à lui,tremblante,en fixant la cuisine plongée dans le noir.

Là...Là bas...Quelque chose a bougé...

Au même moment,un énorme craquement parvint de l'étage.

Ron et Hermione n'en menaient pas large.

Je...Je crois que c'est le moment d'avoir une de tes idées de génie!balbutia Ron sans quitter la poignet de plus en plus agitée des yeux.

Sa main dans celle d'Hermione était moite.

Là...Je suis à court...Tu as ta baguette?

Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Avec fracas,la porte vola en éclats,les projetant au fond de la pièce.Ron se releva et se précipita vers Hermione.Etourdie,la jeune fille eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits.Elle vit le visage inquiet de son ami...Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Oh,mon Dieu,derrière toi!

Un détraqueur.Ou pas tout à fait...Un détraqueur fantomatique,ou un fantome détraquant.On aurait dit que la température était tombée en dessous de zéro...Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol,la créature approcha.Les deux amis auraient aimé fuir,mais on aurait dit que leurs jambes avaient été cimentées.Ils étaient paralysés.Elle sembla flairer l'air,et fixa Hermione d'un oeil vide,cyclopique,glacial.Ron se sentit soulevé et projeté un peu plus loin.

Ron...gémit la jeune fille.

Le "fantome" s'approcha d'elle.Soudain,elle entendit des cris de souffrance,des hurlements stridents.Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles mais cela ne servait à rien.Les bruits étaient comme à l'intérieur de sa tête.Et dans toutes ces voix,elle reconnut celle de Mélinda.

Non!Ne le laisses pas me prendre!

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait palqué un oreiller contre son visage.L'air manquait...La douleur explosa dans sa tête,son regard était brouillé,elle avait l'impression de voir des étoiles scintiller devant ses yeux.Mais on la tira par le bras,et ce fut comme si elle émergeait.L'oxygène entra à nouveau dans ses poumons.

Laisses-là!cria Ron en brandissant sa baguette."

"Le jeune homme ne savait pas exactement quel sort il allait bien pouvoir lancer à cette étrange créature,mais cela lui importait peu.Il n'allait pas laisser son amie se faire attaquer sans rien faire.

Laisses moi reprendre ce qui m'appartient...

La voix,un sifflement,un murmure glacial,avait résonné dans la tête du jeune homme sans que celui-ci ne bouge d'un pouce.

Hermione retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et une respiration normale.Elle se releva avec difficultés et,collée au mur,brandit d'une main tremblante sa baguette.

Ron...Ron,pousses-toi...

Le jeune homme sentit le souffle chaud de son amie dans son cou.Il recula d'avantage,laissant passer la jeune fille.

La créature ne la quittait pas des yeux,et Hermione sembla à nouveau se sentir mal.

Hermione...s'exclama Ron d'une voix angoissée.

Spectro Patronum...

Le jeune homme stupéfait,bondit en arrière tandis qu'une puissante lumière jaillissait de la baguette tendue en avant.La lumière bleutée prit la forme d'une superbe licorne,qui galopa vers la créature avec un hennissement farouche.Elle se cabra devant l'être fantomatique et le menaça de ses sabots argentés.La créture recula vivement.

Je reviendrais...fit la voix dans la tête d'Hermione.

La forme s'estompa,et finit par disparaître complétement,laissant un froid hivernal derrière elle.La licorne secoua la tête en soufflant avant de regagner docilement la baguette de la jeune fille.

Ron fixait son amie avec surprise et appréhension.Tout était allé si vite.Mais ce qui le surprenait plus que tout,c'était que pendant un instant,ce n'était plus Hermione qui se tenait devant lui.En brandissant sa baguette,ses yeux étaient redevenus d'un bleu électrique,comme sur la plage des Troaneys,et ce n'était pas sa voix qui avait lancé le sort spectral.C'était une voix tout autre,plus grave,caverneuse,une voix complétement diffèrente de celle de la jeune fille.

Mais celle-ci avait retrouvé son aspect normal,et essoufflée,se cramponnait au mur.Elle vascilla,et Ron se précipita pour la soutenir.

'Mione!

ça va aller,murmura la jeune fille en se passant une main sur le visage.

Ron n'eut pas l'air convaincu.Et malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et se pressaient à ses lèvres,il ne put que balbutier.

Ton...Ton patronum...C'est une licorne?

Je...Je ne sais pas..De quel patronum tu parles?

Ron fronça les sourcils.Mais son amie semblait sincérement surprise.

Mais enfin,tu viens de...

Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase.Hermione venait de s'effondrer,s'affaissant en silance dans ses bras.

Bon sang...Ma main doit arréter de trembler...pensa Harry en regardant la baguette osciller dans sa main crispée.

Ginny,derrière lui,fixait l'obscurité bouche grande ouverte,incapable du moindre geste.

Bon sang,mais ouvres-toi!hurla Harry en tambourrinant contre la porte.La sueur perlait à son front,et il sentait sa cicatrice devenir brulante.

Une ombre les frôla,les faisant sursauter.Terrifiée,Ginny plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour ne pas hurler,et recula contre la porte...Dans laquelle elle disparut sans bruit et sans laisser la moindre trace.Le jeune homme jeta des regards appeurés autour de lui.

Ginny!

Il se fichait qu'on puisse bien l'entendre.En réalité,il l'espèrait,il voulait qu'on l'entende crier et qu'on vienne à son aide.

Ginny!répéta le jeune homme d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur.

La porte était toujours aussi dure,et Harry ne voyait toujours pas de poignée.Il se retourna et se plaqua dos à elle.Il retint un juron.La forme venait droit sur lui à présent,et Harry sentit ses mains devenir froides et sa tête s'engourdir.

Voldemort est revenu...Il a tué tes parents...Et par ta faute,Sirius est mort...Tes parents,Cédric,Sirius...Et tant d'autres...

Non...protesta faiblement le jeune homme tandis que sa main se baissait lentement.

Tant de souffrance,de peurs refoulées,de tristesse,de lassitude s'abattaient sur lui,sans qu'une seule penseé positive vienne éclaicir les pensées chaotiques qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Soudain,il eut l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon,une tempête de brouillard,tout devint flou,les sons,ces voix grinçantes dans son esprit semblèrent de plus en plus lointaines.Même la poudre de cheminette n'était pas aussi violente,et le jeune homme se sentit éjecté sur un sol froid et humide."

"Harry se releva brusquement,cherchant fébrilement sa baguette.Tordues sur son nez,ses lunettes avaient été abimées dans la chute,et une épaisse zébrure traversait l'un des verres.

Hé!Ranges moi cette baguette!Tu veux m'éborgner?

T...Tonks?

Qui d'autre! lança la voix tonitruante.

La jeune femme,la tête recouverte d'une épaisse chevelure vert menthe, pointa sa baguette sur lui.Harry eut un mouvement instinctif de recul,qui fit sourire Tonks.

Vigilante constante!s'écria-t-elle en contrefaisant la voix de Maugrey,les mains sur les hanches.Allez,détends-toi!Reparo!

Les lunettes reprirent un aspect à peu près neuf et se redressèrent par elles-même sur le nez du jeune garçon.

Celui-ci se sentit un peu mieux,sa vue ainsi rendue.Il regarda autour de lui.Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de souterrain étroit,doucement éclairé par des torches accrochées au mur,dont les flammes dorées se balançaient au grè du vent hivernal qui soufflait sans ménagement sur les deux avait-il fait pour atterrir là,il l'ignorait,mais il avait d'autres priorités.

Ginny,elle...

Elle est avec ses parents,le rassura Tonks en hochant la tête.

Le jeune homme ne songea même pas à demander comment son amie avait disparu dans une porte sans poignée pour se retrouver avec ses parents.

Des détraqueurs!Il y a des détraqueurs dans la maison!

La jeune femme le regarda gravement.Et pour la première fois,il crut lire de la peur dans le regard de l'Auror.

Suis-moi!Et surtout ne me perds pas de vue.Tu ne retrouverais jamais ton chemin!lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.Sa voix,d'ordinaire si joyeuse et sûre d'elle,chevrotait légèrement.

Le jeune homme lui emboita le pas dans le dédale de boyaux sombres bas de plafond et étroits.Il ignorait qu'un tel réseau souterrain existait sous la maison des Blacks!

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs passages,tournèrent à droite,à gauche,encore à droite...Tonks délaissait les passages les plus éclairé pour des passages poussièreux,parsemés de toiles d'araignées,et si petits que Harry douta un instant de pouvoir passer.Mais la jeune femme semblait suivre un fil invisible.Ils couraient presque,en silence,le bruit de leur respiration haletante se répercutant sur les parois humides des souterrains."

"Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour le jeune homme,ils arrivèrent dans une espèce d'impasse.Tonks s'immobilisa devant un pan de mur qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire au premier coup d'oeil.Mais lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette dessus en murmurant très distinctement "Opentus Moriena",une porte se matérialisa.Une porte identique en tous points à celle qu'il avait révélée dans le couloir.Ni poignée,ni serrure,juste une surface en bois lisse et sombre.

iSuiris/i...Suis-moi!

La jeune Auror traversa la porte laissant Harry seul dans le souterrain.Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation,jusqu'à ce que la tête de Tonks réparaissent,dépassant de la mystérieuse porte.

Allez,dépéches-toi!

Harry prit une longue bouffée d'air,et,les yeux fermès,avança vers la porte.Il n'y eut ni choc ni contact,on aurait dit qu'il venait simplement de franchir l'entrée d'une pièce en traversant un jet d'eau glacée...Et sans être trempé.Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux,il vit deux tornades rousses se précipiter vers lui et il fut happé par deux paires de bras tremblants.

Oh,mon chéri,nous avons eu si peur!s'écria Mrs Weasley entre deux sanglots.

Ginny,elle,ne pipait mot,blanche comme un linge.

Lorsqu'elles l'eurent enfin laché,Harry put observer la salle à son aise.Il était dans une pièce très vaste,circulaire,avec de multiples portes et portraits qui en garnissaient le mur gris.Au centre s'élevait une grande table ronde en vieux bois vermoulu,entourés de larges sièges.Et presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents,chuchotant entre eux,observant des cartes étalées sur la table,débattant à voix basse,sans accorder le moindre regard à Harry.Seul Maugrey lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de reporter l'attention de son oeil magique sur les papiers que lui présentait Hestia Jones,l'une des sorcières qui étaient venus le chercher chez lui l'année précedente.Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention.Apparaissant dans la pièce à travers l'une des porte,Remus arriva,poussant devant lui un Ron livide qui portait une Hermione inconsciente.

Oh seigneur!s'écria Mrs Weasley en se précipitant vers le plus jeune de ses fils.

Elle le serra dans ses bras,sans que celui-ci ne lache la jeune fille.Harry était sûr de voir les jambes de son ami se dérober sous son poids si on lui enlevait Hermione des bras.Le seul fait de devoir la porter le maintenait debout.

Seigneur,répéta Mrs Weasley,que lui est-il arrivé?

Ron secoua la tête,incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.Il croisa le regard d'Harry,mais ne sembla pas le voir.

Harry,tu vas bien?demanda Remus,inquiet.

Le jeune homme acquisça,et,comme pour confirmer ses dires,lui adressa un sourire.

Remus lui rendit son sourire.Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude,et son visage s'était encore creusé.La disparition de Sirius y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

J'ai prévenu Dumbledore.Arthur est allé chercher Fred et Georges,ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Mrs Weasley,qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise,la main sur le coeur,sans rien dire.

Ron,debout au milieu,tenait toujours Hermione dans les bras.Harry aurait voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur amie,mais Lupin le devança.

Poses-là par ici,fit-il en montrant un coin,pour peu qu'il y ait des coins,dans lequel un vieux lit de camp avait été installé.

Comme un automate,Ron s'y dirigea,suivit par Harry et Ginny,mais il s'arréta devant le lit sans lacher la jeune fille.Avec des gestes doux,Remus le força à la déposer.Dès que ce fut fait,Ron bascula en arrière,et serait sûrement tombé s'il n'y avait eu Harry pour le retenir.

Merci mon vieux,murmura le jeune homme en se passant une main sur le visage.

Le loup-garou ausculta la jeune fille.

Elle sembla bien aller,mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état.

Prof...Euh...Remus,qu'allons-nous faire?...Je veux dire,la maison est attaquée...

Lupin sourit aux adolescents,aggenouillés autour de lui.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi nous ne réagissons pas?

Personne ne confirma,mais leurs regards en disait assez long.

Ici,personne ne peut nous retrouver...

C'est ce que vous disiez pour la maison,fit remarquer Ginny d'une petite voix.

Remus soupira.

C'est vrai,mais nous ne sommes pas sous la maison...Ecoutez,dit-il devant leur air surpris,ce serait trop long à vous expliquer,mais en effet,nous avons subi une attaque des Détraqueurs...

Pas seulement...l'interrompit Ron d'une voix étrangement basse et rauque.

Ah?

Il..Il y avait autre chose...Qui a attaqué Hermione...

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

Dans ce cas...Attendez-moi ici,je reviens...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les autres membres de l'Ordre.

"Au bout de quelques délibérations à voix basse,ils semblèrent tomber d'accord.L'un des hommes sortit de la pièce par l'une des portes,tandis que Lupin revenait vers eux.

Il est impossible de transplaner à l'intèrieur de cette pièce,expliqua-t-il en les voyant suivre du regard l'homme,qui disparut derrière le mur.

Qu'est-ce que vous leur avait dit?demanda Harry,intrigué.

Remus observa pendant un moment leurs trois visages pâles et inquiets,tendus vers lui,jusqu'à ce qu'ils échangent un regard indécis.Il soupira,et son visage prématuremment ridé eut l'air encore plus âgé.

Il est allé voir...

Mais,j'aurais pu vous dire à quoi cela ressemblait!l'interrompit Ron.

Lupin secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire...Je l'ai également vu...

Les adolescents eurent l'air stupéfait.

Mais...Mais alors..balbutia Ron dont les oreilles devenaient rouges.

J'arrivais de Belfast,je ne l'ai vu dans ta chambre qu'en atterrissant dans le jardin.Je ne pouvais rien faire dans les airs...

Harry aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il était allé faire à Belfast,mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse claire,voir pas de réponses du tout.

Alors,qu'est-ce que c'était que ce...ce...ce truc?demanda Ron en regardant Hermione,toujours inconsciente.

Je...

Les enfants,venez par ici!lança la voix de Mrs Weasley.

Ils voulaient rester,attendre la réponse de Lupin,mais au même instant,l'homme revint,et le professeur se précipita vers lui.

Ron hésitait à laisser Hermione seule,Harry et Ginny non plus refusaient de la quitter,mais l'une des sorcières se détacha du groupe,rejetant avec grâce son châle en arrière.Harry la reconnut,elle était là aussi l'année précedente,pour lui servir d'escorte.Emmeline Vance.

Allez-y,je m'occupe d'elle,lança-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Ginny lui adressa un regard hostile,mais Mrs Weasley s'impatientait de l'autre côté de la pièce,et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de la rejoindre.

ça va?murmura Harry à Ron.

Son ami avait un air morose,et regardait ses chaussures en marchant,sans cesser de jeter des petits regards furtifs vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur amie.

Mouais...

Harry ne put s'empécher de sourire.Décidemment,ça ne s'arrangeait pas...ça empirait même.

Bill et Fleur encadraient Mrs Weasley,qui,la main sur le ventre,avait l'air de plus en plus épuisée.

Bonjour Harry,Ron,Ginny...fit Fleur en leur souriant.

Son anglais s'était nettement amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus...Depuis la Coupe pendant saquatrième année en fait..Sans doute grâce à Bill.

Vous partez...annonça Mrs Weasley.

Quoi?

Comment?

Et Hermione?

Mrs Weasley darda sur eux un regard qui aurait fait plié n'importe qui.

Vous allez partir avec Bill et Fleur,répeta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère buté de Ron.

Tu rigoles?Mrs Black a été charcutée,des détraqueurs et une espèce de...de...de machin nous attaque,Hermione est inconsciente,et toi tu veux qu'on parte!Pas question!

Mrs Weasley regarda son plus jeune fils.Harry,lui,aurait aimé se transformé en fourmi si elle l'avait regardé comme ça.

RONALD WEASLEY,TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR D'OBEIR ET ARRETER DE CROIRE QUE TU SAIS TOUT MIEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE!

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce,et l'on aurait dit qu'une dizaine de Mrs Weasley venait de hurler.Mais au lieu de se ratatiner sur place comme ils le faisaient tous dans ce genre de situation,Harry vit son ami bomber le torse.

Ron...On devrait peut-être...commença le jeune homme,vaguement inquiet à l'idée de voir son ami se faire écraser par sa propre mère.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.La poitrine de Ron se dégonfla d'un coup,et il finit par murmurer en regardant Hermione avec un air profondémment malheureux.

D'accord...

Harry sentit Ginny pousser un soupir de soulagement.Mrs Weasley se radoucit.

Ne vous en faites pas pour Hermione,mes chèris,nous allons nous occuper d'elle,mais ne vous inquiètez pas...Elle vous rejoindra.

Où allons-nous?demanda la jeune fille.

Vous verrez bien,répondit sa mère,évasive.

Maman,tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir,fit Bill.

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête mais ne s'assit pas.

Nous devons attendre Fred et Georges...

Ron,Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard.Tous se posaient la même question,de savoir ce qui se passait exactement.De savoir ce qui arrivait à leur amie.Il y avait eu l'autre soir,sur la plage,puis Ron avait vu une licorne surgir de sa baguette,alors que son patronum était sensé être une loutre,le rire diabolique de Mrs Black avant que son portrait soit déchiré,les Détraqueurs qui avaient attaqué le quartier général sans qu'aucune défense ne soit organisée,ce cyclope fantomatique qui les avait attaqué...Tant de questions qui tourbillonaient dans leurs têtes."

"Bill sortit un tissus de sa poche.On aurait dit un mouchoir,plissé et recouvert de carreaux.

Quand je vous le dirai,vous prendrez tous un morceau,c'est d"accord?

Tous hochèrent la tête sans quitter le Portoloin des yeux.Les adolescents restèrent silencieux pendant un moment,puis Ron déclara en se levant.

Je vais voir Hermione...

Sans un mot,ses amis le suivirent.

Que...

Hermione n'était plus là.Le lit était vide,et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son occupante.Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Emmeline Vance.

Où est-elle?

Emmeline Vance sembla ne pas les avoir entendu.Elle s'éloigna vers les autres sans leur accirder le moindre regard.Ron poussa une exclamation de colère.

Mais enfin,ils vont nous expliquer ce qui se passe?

Harry sentit que l'oeil magique de Maugrey les fixait,mais peu lui importait.Son amie avait été attaquée,il voulait savoir pourquoi.Pourquoi elle,et pas lui.C'était à lui que Voldemort en voulait principalement.Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à son amie?

Qui vous dit que Voldemort est à l'origine de l'attaque contre Miss Granger?fit Maugrey à voix basse,faisant sursauter Ron et Ginny.

Harry se demandait si c'était le nom de Volemort qui les avait fait bondir,ou s'ils avaient simplement été surpris par l'Auror.

Celui-ci s'était silencieusement glissé derrière eux,et,bien qu'il se demanda s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ou s'il s'agissait d'une coincidence troublante, Harry ne pouvait s'empécher d'être admiratif.Ils n'avaient rien vu,rien senti jusqu'à ce que le vieil Auror soit à ses côtés.

Mais enfin,rétorqua Ron d'une voix qui se voulait assurée,il y avait des Détraqueurs!Et tout le monde sait bien qu'ils sont à la solde de Vous-savez-qui!

Le vieux visage buriné de Maugrey se plissa d'avantage dans un semblant de sourire,et Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver face à face avec une vieille pomme flétrie.

Vous manquez d'expèrience,et il y a des choses que vous ignorez...

Harry ouvrit la bouche,mais il fut interrompu par Bill.

C'est le moment!Venez...

A contre coeur,le trio rejoignit Bill et Fleur,tandis que Maugrey retournait vers ses collègues.Harry sentait son oeil fixé sur lui.

Maman,où est Hermione?

Mrs Weasley secoua la tête.

Vous posez beaucoup trop de questions.Vous saurez tout en temps et heure.Mais ne vous inquiètez pas pour elle,je vous l'ai déjà dit,nous nous en occupons!

Mais malgré l'air dur qu'elle avait voulu adopter,ils virent l'inquiètude luir dans son regard.Elle les serra dans ses bras tour à tour,les yeux brillants.

Soyez sages,dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants,et surtout,surtout,écoutez bien ce que Bill vous dit...Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré...

Comme si c'était notre genre!protesta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

Bon,fit Bill en consultant sa montre,il ne reste plus qu'une minute.

Ils prirent tous position,saisissant un pan du tissus chacun,se serrant le plus possible.Harry se retrouvait entre Ron et Fleur.Le parfum entétant de la jeune fille lui donna la nausée,et à en juger la pâleur soudaine de Ron,il était dans le même cas.

Attention,dix secondes...

Soyez prudents!

ça y est!

uibCHAP9/b/i/u

Mais...Où sommes-nous?"

"Harry réajusta ses lunettes,sans répondre à Ron,dont la voix résonnait encore dans le noir.Ils étaient dans une place,un petit cercle pavé et peu éclairé.Une enseigne moisie et rongée,dont la peinture écaillée indiquait "Chez Ernie",se balançait dans le vent avec un pénible grincement.Mais au delà du cercle de lumière jaunâtre qu'un vieux réverbère branlant projetait sur eux,ils ne voyaient rien.

Bien,fit Bill à voix basse en rangeant le Portoloin dans sa poche,nous y sommes...

Euh...Et on est où au juste?

Dans l'une des rues de Pré-au-Lard...

Les adolescents,surpris,échangèrent un regard.Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler d'un établissement nommé "Chez Ernie" à Pré-au-lard...Et jamais ils n'avaient vu cette place...Ou du moins le peu qu'ils en voyaient.

Allons-y...

Bill ouvrit la voie,et Fleur fermait la marche.Harry,Ron et Ginny regardaient sans cesse autour d'eux,espérant percer les ténèbres qui les entouraient,pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose de familier.Zonko,par exemple,ou Honeyduke...Mais c'était en vain,et plus ils avançaient,plus ils doutaient d'être encore en été.Il faisait frais,et le ciel était couvert de nuages.Harry se demandait comment Bill faisait pour se diriger dans cette obscurité,et surtout,pour aller où.Il sentait une colère familière monter en lui.La dernière fois qu'on avait voulu tout leur cacher,ça c'était très mal terminé.Sirius était mort...Il ne reviendrait plus...Et pourtant,on persistait à leur cacher des choses!Harry pensait que Dumbledore avait pourtant compris la leçon!Une petite voix,très semblable à celle de Sirius,résonna dans sa tête."Toi aussi tu aurais du retenir la leçon.Albus Dumbledore ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré...De toute manière,tu ne l'as pas encore vu.Peut-être est-ce lui qui va tout vous dire?".Harry acquiesça dans le noir...Oui,Dumbledore allait tout leur dire.Sur l'attaque de la maison,sur ce qui arrivait à Hermione...

Bill s'arréta brusquement,et tout le monde lui rentra dedans,sauf Fleur.Toujours silencieuse,elle les regarda avec un sourire amusé,qui parut faire flotter Ron et Harry pendant un moment,jusqu'à ce que Ginny les secoue,mécontente.

Bill s'aggenouilla devant une caisse posée contre le mur d'une vieille ruelle,et l'en écarta délicatement.Un bruit les fit tous sursauter,suivit du miaulement affolé d'un chat à quelques rues de là.

Oh là là...Je n'aime pas ça...souffla Ginny en jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour d'eux.

Bill tapota sur le mur de briques avec sa baguette,qui révéla un trou juste assez grand pour laisser passer un jeune adulte.

Oh non,encore un souterrain...gémit Ron.

Pour lui,souterrain rimait forcément avec araignées,sa plus grande phobie.

Fleur,vas-y en première...

La jeune fille adressa un sourire enjoliveur à Bill avant de se glisser avec souplesse dans le conduit.Ils virent ses pieds disparaître,et au bout de quelques secondes, l'entendirent s'exclamer.

J'y suis!

Sa voix semblait lointaine.

Ginny,vas-y...

La rouquine regarda avec appréhension le trou,mais obéit sans se faire prier.

C'est bon,fit Fleur.

Harry...

Le jeune homme se mit à quatre pattes et entra tête première.Au début,il ne vit rien,sentant un sol granuleux sous ses mains.Il continua à avancer,et soudain,ce fut comme si le conduit se transformait en toboggan.Il glissa pendant quelques secondes pour atterrir durement aux pieds de Fleur et Ginny,qui l'aidèrent à se relever.Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce bas de plafond,vide et poussièreuse à l'exception d'une vieille cheminée au fond.

De l'autre côté,Ron déglutit,respira profondément,et imita Harry,avant d'être soulevé et remis sur ses jambes par celui-ci et par sa jeune soeur.Bill les rejoint rapidement.

Tu as ce qu'il faut?demanda-t-il à Fleur en s'époussiètant.

Oui,tout est là...Je pense qu'il y en aura assez...

La jeune fille sortit une petite bourse en soie ocre,et la tendit à Bill,qui se dirigea au fond de la pièce.Ils le virent allumer un feu dans la cheminée,avant de se tourner vers eux.

Vous venez?

Fleur était déjà auprès de lui,et les adolescents les rejoignirent.

Fleur,à toi l'honneur...fit Bill en tendant la bourse ouverte à son amie.Celle-ci prit une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes avant d'entrer dans l'âtre verdâtre en lançant distinctement:

Poudlard!

Elle disparut dans de hautes flammes vertes,sous le regard stupéfait des jeunes gens.

Poudlard,répéta Ron,on va à Poudlard?Mais...

Dépèches-toi,mon vieux!On ne va pas passer la nuit ici!le coupa son frère aîné.

Un à un,ils disparurent dans le feu de la

cheminée,qui,après leur départ,acheva doucement de se consumer.

Alors ça...

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand bureau que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.Le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les portraits,endormis,ronflaient bruyamment.Il n'y avait pas de lumière,à l'exception de la cheminée et de Fumsec,qui adressa un signe de tête à Harry,comme pour le saluer.

Harry aurait dû y penser.Plus que le 12 square Grimmaurd,Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux...Mais alors...La situation était si grave que cela?Pour que Dumbledore leur demande de se réfugier là,alors que Harry avait essuyé un refus de sa part il y avaut de cela quelques années,quand le jeune homme ne voulait pas retourner à Privet Drive.

Bill les entraîna jusqu'à la grande salle.C'était étrange de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école à cette période de l'année.Les promenades nocturnes dans les couloirs vides,ils connaissaient tous,mais jamais l'établissement n'avait semblé aussi vide.D'habitude,il y avait toujours un bruit,un son indiquant que le château était habité...Pas cette fois...

Dans la grande salle,ils furent surpris de constater que les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparus,remplacées par un coin où s'allignaient quelques lits,séparés par un rideau d'une zone réservée au repas.Leur arrivée avait été préparée.Dans un même réflexe,Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au plafond.Une voute étoilée les surplombaient,plus étoilée que le ciel d'encre qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir par les hautes fenêtres de la salle.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur un lit avec un soupir d'aise.

Vous voulez manger quelque chose?demanda Fleur avec un ton inhabituellement maternel.

Tous refusèrent poliment.La seule chose qu'ils désiraient pour le moment,c'était de dormir.La nuit avait été longue...Ils s'effondrèrent tout habillés sur les lits voisins,et fermèrent aussitôt les yeux,sachant pertinamment que trouver le sommeil en sachant Hermione mal en point serait difficile...Mais la fatigue était telle qu'au bout d'un instant,bercés par les murmures de Bill et Fleur,ils sombrèrent lentement dans le sommeil."

"Harry soupira dans son sommeil.Ses paupières frémirent,et il ouvrit lentement les yeux,les cligna pour les habituer à la lumière.La grande salle était généreusement gorgée de soleil,qui entrait à grands flots par les fenêtres.Il tourna les yeux sur sa droite,et vit,surpris,Fred et Georges,tout deux bouches ouvertes,endormis sur les lits qui restaient.A sa

gauche,Ron,allongé,regardait le plafond d'un bleu limpide avec un air absent.Il devait penser à Hermione...Le jeune homme n'avait fait que somnoler toute la nuit.Tous les évenements de ces derniers jours tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y trouver un sens.Il lui semblait que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur séjour au Cap des Troaneys.Et apparemment,son ami était dans le même cas que lui.Ginny,de son côté,dormait profondémment,le visage barrée de quelques mèches qui flambaient au soleil.Harry,s'arrachant à la contemplation de la jeune fille,se redressa en grimaçant.Il était plein de courbatures,et le moindre geste était douloureux.Ron tourna la tête vers lui.

Salut...fit-il d'une voix cassée.

Harry vit que ses yeux étaient rougis,et les larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues.Jamais Ron n'avait eu l'air aussi bouleversé.Touché,Harry lui sourit,même s'il n'en avait guère envie.

Salut...

Il se leva et tenta,en vain,de redonner une forme à peu près présentable à ses vétements plissés.De l'autre côté du rideau,des voix s'élevèrent.Ron bondit sur ses jambes,et se précipita de l'autre côté,Harry sur les talons.Remus Lupin,Arthur Weasley,Fleur et Bill étaient en pleine discussion.Harry remarqua que toutes leurs affaires avaient été posées dans un coin.Ils se turent à l'arrivée des deux garçons.

Ah,Harry,Ron!Bien dormis?s'exclama Mr Weasley d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux,en lançant un regard furtif à Lupin.

Papa!Où est Hermione?demanda Ron sans répondre.Sa mine défaite était assez explicite.

Ne t'en fais pas fiston,elle vous rejoindra ce soir!

Harry lut un intense soulagement sur le visage de son ami,un soulagement qu'il partageait.

Je vous ai ramené vos affaires.Vous serez bien ici!fit Mr Weasley en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire empreint de nostalgie autour de lui.Harry se demandait s'il n'essayait pas de se rassurer lui-même.

Papa?dit doucement une voix encore endormie.

Ginny,les cheveux dressés sur la tête,vint vers eux en trainant les pieds et en se frottant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Bonjour ma chérie!Je vous ai amené vos affaires,afin que vous vous installiez confortablement.

Mais...Pourquoi on ne va pas dans nos chambres?

Lupin secoua la tête.

Les dortoirs sont fermés pendant les vacances scolaires d'été...Seuls les elfes de maison y ont accés...

Ron et Harry s'attendirent à entendre un soupir exaspéré d' Hermione,un claquement de langue réprobateur,mais seul le silence leur répondit.Ron eut l'air plus malheureux que jamais.Lupin sembla s'en rendre compte.

Miss Granger va bien,leur vous l'a dit Arthur,elle devrait vous rejoindre ce soir même!

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

Harry,viens avec moi...

Le jeune homme croisa les regards de Ron et Ginny,haussa les sourcils dans un signe d'ignorance,et emboita le pas à Remus.

Le lycantrope l'entraina dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Wizfizbiz...

Harry remarqua que le mot de passe n'avait pas beaucoup changé.Il suivit Lupin à l'intérieur,d'où les voix des différents anciens directeurs s'élevaient.A leur entrée,tous les portraits tournèrent la tête vers eux,interrompant leur conversation pour les saluer.

Ah,Harry!

Bienvenue Mr Potter!

Tiens,Remus,comment allez-vous?

Ils les saluèrent à leur tour,puis se dirigèrent sous l'oeil bienveillant de Fumsec vers le fond de la pièce,où s'élevait une table tout au long du mur.

Pro...Remus?Où est le professeur Dumbledore?

Lupin ne répondit pas tout de suite.Il tira deux bassines sombres de dessous la table et les posa une à une par dessus avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore accompagnera Miss Granger ce soir.Harry,connais-tu ceci?demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser voir les deux bassines.

En fait de bassines,il s'agissait de pensines.Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche sur des questions muettes,et finit par acquiescer en silence.

Harry...Ceci est le cadeau que Sirius et moi avions prévu de t'offrir...

Harry déglutit.Il en avait tant rêvé...Mais de là à voir...Il osait à peine y croire,il osait à peine respirer,à peine bouger de peur de voir les deux pensines s'évanouir dans les airs.

Sirius et moi désirions que tu puisses avoir accés à nos souvenirs de Poudlard...Pour que tu apprennes à mieux connaître qui étaient tes parents...Et qui étaient leurs amis...Lorsque tu es venu nous trouver l'année dernière pour nous questioner à propos de ton père,nous avons pensé que c'était la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire pour toi...La plus utile en tout cas...

Harry semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait,ce flot d'émotions qui se déversait sur lui.Toute la peine remontait d'un coup,toute la frustration de ces derniers mois...Et autant de joie,de soulagement,de gratitude...

Lupin sourit devant l'expression ébahie du jeune homme.

Mais...Mais...Et...Vos...Je ne voudrais pas voir des choses trop...trop personnelles...

Lupin éclata de rire.

Ne t'en fais pas,nous non plus...Non pas que nous ne te fassions pas confiance,mais il y a certaines choses dont nous n'étions pas très fiers...

Harry vit qu'il avait failli ajouter "surtout Sirius!" mais qu'il s'était abstenu.Peu lui importait.Lui, et Sirius depuis là où il était,venaient de lui offrir quelque chose d'innestimable.Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux,et avança vers l'une des pensines."

"Harry se tourna soudain vers Lupin.

Je...Ron pourrait m'accompagner?

Le professeur eut l'air surpris par la requête du jeune homme.

Oui...Oui,bien sûr...Mais je pensais que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à toi...

Harry eut un sourire.

C'est ce que j'aurais pensé l'année dernière...Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé...Ron est comme un frère pour moi...J'ai l'impression qu'il doit voir ça...Avec moi...

Lupin posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry,et le dévisagea avec gravité.

Ton père doit être aussi fier de toi que je le suis...

Le jeune homme,touché,hocha la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard,Ron l'avait rejoint.Son regard alla des pensines à Harry,d'Harry aux pensines.

Qu'est-ce que...

Mais son ami le saisit par un bras et le fit avancer.

Melinda eut un haut le coeur.Le corps de sa mère,enveloppé dans un linceul,dessinait dans le tissus maculé de terre,une silhouette cadavérique.

Jamais la jeune fille n'était rentrée dans cette pièce.Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.Sa mère lui disait que cette pièce était son "petit secret",et la fillette qu'elle était alors avait toujours voulu y entrer,appartenir au secret de sa mère.Mais à présent,elle aurait tout donné pour en sortir...

Le "petit secret" était en réalité un cabinet où sa défunte mère rangeait tout ce qui avait trait au monde auquel elle appartenait.Des ingrédients de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les textures dans des bocaux sagement alignés,du matériel,un vieux balai rongé,vestiges d'une ancienne scolarité que ni Mélinda ni sa soeur n'avaient connue.Un cabinet de sorcellerie.

Cela faisait deux jours que son père l'avait enfermée là.Il avait usé de son influence sur la paroisse pour faire exumer le corps de son épouse dans le plus grand secret.Et cela faisait deux jours que la jeune fille vivait jour et nuit aux côtés du corps sans vie de sa mère."Vous sortirez de là toutes les deux,ou alors personne ne sortira".

Une clef tourna dans la serrure.Mélinda sursauta et se releva du sol sur lequel elle s'était laissée tomber.Sa tante entra,un plateau dans les mains.La vaiselle tinta lorsqu'elle le posa avec brusquerie sur l'une des tables de la pièce.

Ma tante...Ma tante...Je vous en supplie...Laissez moi sortir..gémit Mélinda.

Sa tante lui jeta un bref regard chargé de mépris.

S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi,je vous aurez envoyée au bûcher...C'est tout ce que méritent les gens de votre espèce...siffla-t-elle.

Pendant un moment,Mélinda songea à lui bondir dessus...Mais elle savait que ce serait vain.Son père aurait tôt fait de la ramener,à renforts de coups...Et puis il y avait Hannah.La seule lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres où la mort de leur mère l'avait plongée.

La porte de referma.Mélinda s'approcha du plateau.Un bol de soupe,un quignon de pain.Mais cette brave Alice avait tout de même pensé à lui glisser une fine tranche de tarte,au nez et à la barbe de tante Pélagie.Elle mangea tout,mais plus rien n'avait de goût.Pendant deux jours,elle avait feuilleté les livres poussièreux qui remplissaient les étagères,et au bout de deux jours,elle était tombée sur un petit carnet.Elle y avait reconnu l'écriture,droite et serrée,de sa mère.Les pages avaient failli s'effriter entre les doigts de la jeune fille.Elle l'avait délicatement ouvert,et les premières lignes lui avaient sauté aux yeux."iComment ramener les morts de l'au-delà.Haute pratique de la magie noire/i".Mélinda en avait été bouleversée.Sa mère,une femme si douce,si joyeuse,une adepte de la magie noire?Elle refusait de le croire.Pourtant,l'évidence était là,sous ses yeux.Et elle,elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle relut la première ligne."iLa cérémonie doit avoir lieu une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles/i".Mélinda jeta un regard vers la petite lucarne,seule fenêtre sur l'extèrieur de la pièce.Elle aurait tout donné pour ne voir ne serait-ce que la plus petite étoile.Mais le ciel semblait s'être irrémédiablement éteint...Au même titre que son coeur..."Non,ne dis pas ça,penses à Hannah...".

La jeune fille aligna devant elle les ingrédients.La cérémonie pouvait avoir lieu...Et elle était seule...

Hermione se redressa,hors d'haleine.Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.Elle les essuya du revers de la manche et se rallongea en refermant les yeux.Cette fille,ces rêves...Tout était confus dans sa tête.Une main fraîche se posa sur son front.La jeune fille tressaillit,et réouvrit les yeux.Une femme était penchée sur elle.Elle était vétue d'une robe blanche et verte.Une médicomage.

Tout va bien...fit une voix apaisante.

Où...Où suis-je?demanda la jeune fille.

A Sainte-Mangouste...Ne vous agitez pas...Restez bien allongée,je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore..."

Sainte-Mangouste...Dumbledore...Hermione ne comprenait plus rien...Elle tenta de se concentrer,de retrouver par bribes ce qui lui était arrivé...Elle se voyait monter les marches...Ils étaient attaqués, Harry et Ginny étaient allés prévenir l'Ordre...Ron,dans sa chambre...La porte qui vole en éclats...Et cette créature...Et puis plus rien,le noir total,un vide absolu,jusqu'à ce rêve...La porte se rouvrit,laissant passer le professeur Dumbledore.Il s'approcha de son lit avec un sourire bienveillant.

Miss Granger...Comment vous sentez-vous?

Hermione le sonda du regard,mais le visage du vieil homme restait impassible,comme figé sur son sourire.Elle se redressa.

Je me sens...Etrange,finit-elle par confesser.

Dumbledore hocha la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse,mais ne dit rien.

Où est Ron?Et Harry,et Ginny?

Vos amis vont bien...Ils sont également très inquiet à votre sujet.Mais ne vous tracassez pas,vous les retrouverez ce soir...

Hermione regarda pensivement la fenêtre.Dehors,le ciel était dégagé,et une magnifique journée s'annonçait,une journée estivale comme elle les aimait.

Professeur Dumbledore...

Dumbledore la regarda par-dessus ses petites lunettes,attendant la question qui ne tarda pas à franchir les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

Le professeur la fixa pendant un moment,comme pour vérifier si elle était bien prête à entendre ce qu'il allait lui révéler.Hermione n'était plus très sûre de vouloir savoir.

Eh bien...Miss Granger,vous êtes une jeune fille très intelligente,une sorcière extrénement douée,et je crois,malheureusement,que vous êtes la plus raisonnable du trio que vous formez avec Harry et Ronald Weasley...

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait.

Et étant donné les récents évenements,je crois que vous cacher la vérité serait absurde...De toutes manières,je crois que vos amis et vous êtes doués pour découvrir ce que vous ne devriez pas savoir.Je vais donc vous faire gagner du temps...

La malice avec laquelle il avait dit ces dernières phrases,laissa vite place à la gravité.

Miss Granger...Parlez-moi de vos rêves...

La jeune fille parut surprise.Bien entendu,elle avait tout de suite pensé à un lien possible entre ces rêves qu'elle faisait,et les évenements qui s'étaient produits tout au long de cet été,mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne.Pourtant,Dumbledore semblait bien au courant...Elle hésita...Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi,elle avait l'impression que si elle lui parlait de ses rêves,elle trahissait en quelque sorte Mélinda,comme si elle trahissait sa confiance,comme si ces rêves étaient des confidences,et que les raconter serait violer son intimité..."Hermione,ressaisis-toi,se réprimanda mentalement la jeune fille.Ce ne sont que des rêves,et rien ne te dit que cette fille ait réellement existé...Et puis,toi qui insiste sans cesse pour que Harru tienne Dumbledore au courant de la moindre étrangeté..."

Dès qu'elle eut achevé son récit,elle eut le sentimant d'avoir apporté une confirmation au professeur.Il n'avait pas cessé de hocher la tête pendant qu'elle parlait,murmurant des "Bien-sûr",des "C'est évident",mais sans l'interrompre toutefois.Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.Le regard de Dumbledore semblait perdu dans des horizons que seul lui voyait...Mais au bout d'un instant,il regarda enfin la jeune fille.Elle vit l'inquiètude y briller.

Miss Granger...Avez-vous entendu parler de la porte des Ames?

Le soleil brillait,et bien que Harry et Ron ne puissent pas sentir la fraîcheur de l'air,la vapeur qui sortait de la bouche des éléves en témoignait.Nombreux,ils paressaient dans le parc,par groupe,ou seuls.

Regarde,ton père,chuchota Ron en montrant deux adolescents à quelques mètres d'eux.Et il y a Sirius aussi!

Harry,le coeur battant,s'approcha,suivit de Ron.Celui-ci ne put s'empécher de s'exclamer.

ça alors!On dirait toi!

Bon sang,Patmol,regardes moi ces cheveux,on dirait que sa tête est en feu...

Sirius pouffa de rire.

C'est toi qui est en feu,mon pauvre James!

Le jeune homme ne releva pas.Son regard rêveur était rivé sur une jeune fille,assise en compagnie de ses amies à l'ombre d'un saule,de l'autre côté du parc.

Elle est...Elle est...

Il conclut par un soupir significatif.Les deux amis,allongés dans l'herbe au pied d'un chêne,furent rejoints par un autre jeune homme,plus pâle,plus petit,dont le regard seul témoignait de la grande jeunesse.

Ah,Lunard!Tu tombes bien!Cornedrue ne va pas tarder à prendre feu!

Le dénommé Lunard s'assit auprès d'eux.Il eut un petit sourire.

Lilly Evans...

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête,tandis que James,le regard perdu,ne les écoutait que d'une oreille.

La moitiè de l'école est dingue de lui,et lui,sur qui il jette son dévolu?Sur la seule qui se fiche de lui comme de son premier bavoir!s'exclama le jeune homme sur des tons oscillant entre fatalisme,dramatisme et amusement.

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux...commenta Lupin en ouvrant son livre sur les genoux.

Si à cette phrase,Sirius leva les yeux au ciel,elle eut pour effet de sortir James de sa rêverie.

Quoi?Moi,amoureux?Tu dérailles,mon pauvre Rémus!

Celui-ci échangea un regard entendu avec Sirius.Tous deux savaient que leur ami était amoureux transi de Lilly Evans depuis la première année,mais qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.D'autant que la jeune fille semblait ne pas pouvoir surporter sa présence.

Un groupe de filles passa près d'eux,gloussant et jetant des regards langoureux aux trois jeune hommes.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.La sensation était étrange,surtout vis à vis de Sirius.Ils n'avaient jamais réellement connu James,rémus était encore en vie...Mais Sirius...Ils avaient gardé de lui l'image d'un homme taciturne,dont le visage révélait les vestiges d'une beauté ravie par des années passées au voisinage des Détraqueurs à Azkaban.Quelle diffèrence avec le beau jeune homme,souriant,négligé,qu'ils voyaient à présent.

Regarde,mon père!murmura Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Un grand roux venait de traverser la pelouse en direction du trio.

Salut Arthur!lança James,dont le visage s'éclaira.

Alors,ça y est?s'enquit Sirius.

Arthur rougit.On aurait dit Ron,avec un nez plus grand.La ressemblance était frappante.

Elle a dit oui...

Sirius poussa un cri de joie en bondissant sur ses jambes.Il envoya une grande claque dans le dos d'Arthur Weasley,qui manqua trébucher sur une racine du chêne qui sortait de terre.

J'étais sûr que Molly allait accepter de venir avec toi au bal de Noël!dit Lupin dans un sourire.

Ron échangea un regard ravi avec Harry.

Alors,James,prêt pour demain?demanda Arthur.

James s'étira.

Pour être prêt,je suis prêt!Crois-moi,les Serdaigles ne vont pas voir le coup venir!Avec moi dans l'équipe,ils n'ont aucune chance.

Harry ne put s'empécher de rire.Il comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire son parrain lorsqu'il avait évoqué la tête un peu trop enflée de son père.

Tiens,où est Peter?demanda Sirius.

En retenue...dit Lupin en le regardant séveremment.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Je lui avais dit de faire le guet,pas de se jeter sur Figgins en hurlant "Mission compromise!Mission compromise!".Tu aurais du le voir accroché aux jambes du vieux Figgins,un plaquage en règle!

C'était lui,ce matin?s'exclama Arthur,l'air hilare.

Lui et James éclatèrent de rire.

Il est en retenue par votre faute,rappela Rémus.

Harry et Ron ne virent pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite.L'image devint floue et les voix s'éloignèrent.Ils changeaient de souvenir."


	2. suite

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir une salle de classe qu'ils sentirent qu'on les tirait par derrière.En un instant,ils se retrouvèrent hors de la Pensine,avec la tête embrumée comme au lendemain d'une nuit agitée.Lupin leur sourit.Son visage était encore flou…

Il faut savoir ne pas abuser des bonnes choses…

Mais,protesta Ron en se frottant les yeux,nous venons juste d'y entrer.

Harry renchèrit,mais sa voix se perdit dans le vague lorsqu'il vit la voûte étoilée qui avait pris la place du ciel azur.Ron semblait aussi estomaqué que lui.Il faisait nuit…Pourtant,ils avaient l'impression de n'y avoir passé que quelques minutes…

Les choses sont différentes dans l'esprit…Le temps et l'espace ne sont plus des valeurs aussi sûre que dans la réalité…Venez,Hermione est arrivée…

Cette nouvelle coupa court à toute nouvelle tentative de protestations de la part des adolescents,qui suivirent hâtivement Lupin hors du bureau.

Dans la grande salle,Hermione,Ginny pendue au cou ,leur tournait le dos,et bavardait avec Bill et Fleur.Dumbledore,à l'écart,avait une discussion animée avec Rusard.Le vieux concierge avait fait son apparition dans la journée,et avait manqué les chasser.Mais Remus avait réussi à l'amadouer.Sir Nicolas,qui flottait à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux,adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils entrèrent.Ron,qui ne savait pas comment attirer l'attention d'Hermione,était partagé entre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras,comme ça,par derrière,ou de la tirer par le bras pour la tourner vers eux.Finalement,tandis qu'Harry observait d'un œil amusé le débat intérieur de son ami,celui-ci toussota.Hermione se retourna immédiatement.Son visage s'éclaira,et les deux garçons furent soulagés de voir qu'elle avait meilleure mine.

Harry,Ron !

Elle bondit dans leurs bras,puis se recula,légèrement confuse.Ron n'en menait pas large.Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi écarlate,et il se retint à grande peine de rire.

Co…Comment te sens-tu ?balbutia Ron,tentant désespéremment de dissimuler sa gène.

Bien…

Elle jeta un regard à la dérobée dans la direction de Dumbledore,puis murmura très vite.

Je dois vous parler …Cette nuit…

Ron et Harry se regardèrent,surpris,mais Hermione s'était retournée vers Ginny,et s'éloignait avec elle vers les lits.

Cette nuit ?Harry ne comprenait plus rien.Pourquoi Hermione voulait-elle leur parler cette nuit ?Pourquoi refusait-elle de parler en la présence de Dumbledore.

Décidemment,je ne la comprendrai jamais…fit Ron,pensif,en suivant leur amie des yeux.


	3. remerciements!

**Je tenais à remercier mes deux premières lectrices.Vos commentaires sont vraiment trop sympa,merci beaucoup !kissssssssssssssss**


	4. suite2

**Encore merci à mes lectrices !je vous fais de grokissouxxx merci de me soutenir !**

**SUITE**

Harry avançait, il avançait, sans se soucier des branches qui lui écorchaient le visage et les bras, qui s'accrochaient à sa robe de sorcier, des racines émergentes sur lesquelles il trébuchait, des ornières dans lesquelles ses chevilles se tordaient. Il était indifférent à la douleur, indifférent aux bruits inquiétants qui s'élevaient de tous les côtés à la fois, et semblaient le suivre, indifférent à la silhouette menaçante des arbres autour de lui, au masque de nuages qui éteignit la lune…Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'avancer,de n'écouter que les battements de son cœur, et les sifflements de sa respiration. La baguette serrée dans une main, un objet serré dans son poing, il avançait…Harry s'éleva dans les airs pour mieux se voir progresser. C'était étrange…Il était à la fois dedans et dehors de son corps, à la fois acteur et spectateur. Il se voyait marcher, comme un automate mû par une volonté autre que la sienne, mais en même temps, il était essoufflé, il avançait dans le noir, comme si sa vie dépendait de chaque pas de plus qu'il ferait dans la forêt. Puis soudain, sans aucun avertissement d'aucune sorte, la forêt disparut. Les arbres laissèrent brutalement place à une vaste clairière, dépourvue d'herbe, recouverte de poussière grise, des cendres…Au centre s'élevait un monticule de pierres, vers lequel Harry avança. Le monticule ne présentait aucune faille, aucune marque qui pouvait montrer qu'il s'agissait d'un passage…Et pourtant, Harry savait. Il pointa sa baguette sur les pierres, et murmura.

**_Revelato…_**

L'une des pierres, la plus grosse et la plus sombre, se volatilisa, laissant place à un trou béant, sombre, qui plongeait irrésistiblement vers les ténèbres des profondeurs.

Harry…

Le jeune homme, tiré de son sommeil par quelqu'un qui le secouait et murmurait son nom avec insistance, grogna en se tournant. Il voulait entrer dans le passage, il le devait, c'était vital…

Harry…

Quoi ?

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sans rien voir. Il sentit quelqu'un lui mettre les lunettes sur son nez, et vit une lumière approcher de son visage. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Hermione apparaître à son tour, tout lui revint. Il replaça ses lunettes correctement et se leva.

Ah, enfin ! chuchota furieusement Hermione, ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te réveiller…

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester que se lever au beau milieu de la nuit ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Elle s'était à présent tournée vers Ron, et le secouait vigoureusement, en murmurant, avec douceur toute fois.

Allez, Ron, lèves-toi…

Le rouquin se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber la jeune fille en arrière, en lançant des regards affolés autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une attaque ? Hermione ? Harry ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine de son ami.

Ron…Souviens-toi…Je dois vous parler à Harry et à toi…

Ron posa un œil vitreux sur elle, et balbutia.

Mais…Pourquoi il fait noir comme ça ?

C'est la nuit, mon vieux, intervint alors Harry.

Il le saisit par un bras et le força à quitter son lit.

Je devrais peut-être prendre ma cape et la carte…

Hermione approuva, et soutint Ron tandis qu'Harry allait chercher ses affaires. Il revint, l'air intrigué.

Où allons-nous ?

Où allez-vous ?

Ginny, appuyée sur un coude, semblait parfaitement réveillée. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de se rendormir, mais Hermione le devança.

Viens avec nous…

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

Nous allons aux toilettes…

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Même Ron avait l'air plus réveillé à l'entente de cette phrase.

Mi…Mimi ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

J'ai besoin d'elle…Allez, venez, on risque de réveiller les autres.

Ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas, et ils traversèrent la Grande Salle le plus silencieusement possible, poursuivis par les ronflements de Lupin. »


	5. suite3

**Merci à tous c'est vraiment génial d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous ! je vous embrasse très fort et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !kisssssssssssssssssss**

**Je tiens quand même à préciser que si le premier passage était aussi long c'est que j'avais déjà plusieurs chapitres,déjà publiés sur le site de la WB,je voulais y mettre petit à petit mais je me suis plantée!loooool!mais maintenant, j'écris progressivement les suites, donc à la prochaine!**

_**Suite**_

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre aux toilettes des filles,à l'exception d'un chevalier,qui,furieux d'avoir été réveillé par Ron, l'avait provoqué en duel. Le jeune homme avait trébuché et s'était rattrapé à Harry, mais en heurtant le mur sur lequel le tableau était accroché. La voix de l'homme en armure avait tonné dans le couloir, réveillant les autres tableaux dans un concert de protestations.

_Comment osez-vous troubler le sommeil du chevalier de Barsbury , misérable jouvenceau !_

Il les avait poursuivis à travers tous les tableaux du couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur « la danse des Trolls », dont les occupants, peu enclins à la discussion, l'avaient rapidement chassé. Le chevalier était reparti sans demander son reste, mais également sans omettre toutefois de proférer toutes sortes de menaces à l'encontre de Ron.

Une voix geignante s'élevait des toilettes, une espèce de litanie qui leur arracha un frisson. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre, et aussitôt, le fantôme d'une adolescente surgit devant eux. Elle avait un visage ingrat, entouré de deux couettes, et barré d'épaisses lunettes.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !_ cracha-t-elle en promenant,yeux plissés,un regard inquisiteur sur les quatre visages levés vers elle. Quand elle reconnut Harry, elle eut un sourire, et il était évident que si elle avait été de chair et de sang, elle aurait rougi.

_Harry…Cela fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus me voir…Pourquoi personne ne vient jamais voir Mimi ?_

Sa voix se transforma en gémissement, et, pressentant des sanglots et probablement une inondation, Hermione intervint.

_Mimi,…Nous avons besoin de toi…_

Mimi l'ignora et continua à geindre en leur tournant le dos.

_Personne n'a jamais aimé Mimi…Mimi est toujours toute seule, dans les toilettes…_

Un sanglot sonore résonna, tandis que les adolescents échangeaient un regard vaguement inquiet. Mais soudain, elle se tourna vers eux, l'air menaçant.

_Attendez…Ce n'est pas encore la rentrée…Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Poudlard ?_

_Mimi, peux-tu nous parler de la porte des âmes ?_

L'expression sur le visage du fantôme changea. Elle eut l'air presque effrayée, et regarda Hermione comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Harry, Ron et Ginny n'en menaient pas large. Mais leur amie semblait déterminée, et ignora leurs regards interrogateurs. Mimi s'approcha d'Hermione, sans que celle-ci ne cille.

_Elle est là, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

_Qui est là ?_demanda Ron, _de quoi vous parlez ?_

Mimi gloussa en s'élevant à nouveau. Elle fit une moue amusée.

_Ouh…Le petit ami est inquiet…Il y a de quoi !_

Ron devint écarlate. Harry et Ginny auraient rit si les mystérieuses paroles de leur amie et de Mimi ne leur avaient pas parus inquiétantes. Hermione secoua la tête.

_Parles moi de la porte des âmes…_

_Je ne sais pas grand-chose…_soupira Mimi…_Je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'au bout…Mais j'en ai entendu parlé…_

Elle se pencha vers eux et ajouta dans un murmure.

_C'est là que les âmes maudites sont enfermées…_

_Je sais tout ça,_ répliqua Hermione, _mais je…_

_« Je sais tout ça »,_ imita Mimi en tournoyant sur elle-même. _Regardez Miss je sais tout ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venus alors ?_

_Je veux savoir où elle est…_

Mimi arrêta de tourner sur elle-même, au grand soulagement de Ron, qui commençait à avoir le tournis.

_Vous devriez aller voir le Baron Sanglant…C'est lui qui est allé le plus loin…Mais il est en vacances, en Transylvanie…_

Hermione eut l'air déçue. Elle soupira.

_Eh bien…Merci Mimi…_

Mimi se mit à rire tandis qu'ils sortaient des toilettes.

_Tu viendras vivre avec moi ?_

Sa voix se perdit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient avec empressement. Hermione marchait rapidement devant, la tête baissée.

_Eh, Hermione_ !lança Ginny.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas l'entendre.

_Hermione !_lança alors Harry plus fort, mais en vain.

Ron les dépassa et attrapa leur amie par un bras pour la tourner vers eux.

_Ron…Que…Mais enfin, lâches-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !_

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Vous entendez ça, elle me demande ce qu'il me prend !_

Il eut un rire nerveux. Harry et Ginny jugèrent préférable de ne pas intervenir. Heureusement,il n'y avait qu'un tableau dans le couloir, dont l'occupant, un vieil homme à moitié sourd, dormait profondément.

_Tu nous réveilles en pleine nuit pour nous emmener aux toilettes des filles, tu parles de je ne sais quoi avec cette Mimi Geignarde, de cette espèce de porte de je ne sais pas quoi, et tu te demandes ce qu'il me prend ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi voudrait-elle que tu viennes vivre avec elle ?_

Hermione semblait prise de court. Jamais elle n'avait vu Ron agir ainsi. Il avait les oreilles rouges, mais elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas avant qu'elle lui ait répondu.

_Parce que…_

Sa voix se transforma en murmure. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux.

_Parce que je risque de…De finir comme elle…_

Ron ouvrit la bouche sur une exclamation silencieuse. Il lui lâcha le bras et ses tourna vers ses amis. Hermione leur tourna résolument le dos. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_Viens Hermione, sortons, tu vas nous expliquer ça calmement…_

Les deux garçons ne purent que suivre leurs amies, reconnaissant envers la rouquine. »


	6. suite4

_**Coucou mes très chers lecteurs /lectrices(même s'il y a plus de –ices que de –eurs !) je vous mets une petite suite,petite mais qui je l'espère va vous plaire. je vous embrasse tous et toutes très très fort !**_

**_suite_**

La fraîcheur de l'extérieur acheva de les réveiller. A la lueur des astres, qui brillaient dans un ciel dépourvu de tout nuages, ils de dirigèrent vers le lac. Par une étrange coïncidence, ils s'installèrent sous un chêne, le chêne sous lequel Ron et Harry avaient vécu le premier souvenir de…Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle Pensine ils avaient plongé en premier…Mais cela n'avait guère plus d'importance à ce moment. Préoccupé, il vit le regard d'Hermione se perdre sur les eaux sombres du lac, sur lesquelles se reflétaient les lumières dansantes du ciel.

La porte des âmes est un endroit,…entre la vie et la mort, un endroit où les âmes maudites sont enfermées et gardées par le Cerberian, un croisement entre les Détraqueurs et les esprits…

_"Le…La chose qui t'a attaquée au quartier de l'Ordre"_, balbutia Ron, livide.

Hermione hocha la tête en évitant soigneusement de croiser leur regard.

_"Nul ne sait où se trouve cette porte…Mais depuis quelques temps…Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait réussi à l'ouvrir…Des âmes s'en sont échappées…Mais contrairement aux fantômes, une âme ne peut survivre longtemps sans corps où loger. Elles se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale du corps qu'elles possèdent, et changent quand…Quand elles n'ont plus de quoi se nourrir…"_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les adolescents. Le teint blafard, ils se regardèrent, osant à peine croire à l'idée qui germait dans leur esprit, la seule explication, l'évidence même, douloureuse, terrifiante…Le puzzle se mettait lentement en place…

Hermione, sans les regarder, continua dans un souffle.

_"Le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je vous en parle…Moi non plus, je…je ne voulais en parler à personne…Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il a deviné…Je ne suis pas la seule. Je ne voulais rien vous dire…Avec tout ce qui se passe…"_

Harry savait très bien ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Son combat contre Voldemort, la mort de Sirius qui les avait tous affectés, la prophétie…Son cœur se serra. Ginny posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et encouragea Hermione à continuer. Celle-ci ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et ajouta d'une petite voix.

_"Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…"_

Ron secoua la tête, comme pour refuser ce que sa raison lui criait, ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre…Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi désemparé…Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux…

_"Attends…Attends…Tu veux dire que tu…Toi…Tu…"_

Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'il fixait son amie avec incrédulité.

_"Je suis « possédée »…Elle s'appelle Mélinda…"_


	7. suite5

_**Coucou mes chiwies ! Avant de vous mettre la suite, je réponds rapidement aux commentaires !**_

**_Cloporte : tes commentaires me donnent toujours la banane, merci d'être là ! Pour la peine, je te mets une longue suite cette fois, avec plein de révélations !_**

**_Emma & Danae : vous êtes des anges, vos messages sont trop mimi et m'encouragent, merci à vous deux(enfin, il me semble bien que vous êtes deux !lol) !_**

**_Virg05 : merci de me soutenir. J'ai quand même une question. Pourquoi tu mets partout et toujours les mêmes messages. Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est jute que ça m'intrigue._**

_**Je vous embrasse très fort !**_

_**Suite**_

Ron, les yeux exorbités, semblait incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

"_Et…comment le sais-tu_ ?" demanda Harry.

"_Je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à ce que le Cerberian vienne au square Grimmaurd…Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je faisais des…Des rêves…Des rêves qui me racontaient la vie d'une fille de notre âge, une fille qui s'appelait Mélinda…Ce genre de…possession se manifeste à travers les rêves_."

"_Et…Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit _?"

Hermione soupira. C'était si compliqué à expliquer, à faire comprendre…Elle-même ne comprenait pas tout, et cela l'effrayait…Comme si une partie d'elle-même lui échappait.

_"Vous dire quoi ? Que je faisais des rêves avec une certaine Mélinda ? Cela n'avait pas de sens pour moi…"_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_"C'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi qui insistes à chaque fois pour que je raconte tous mes rêves à Dumbledore !"_répliqua-t-il assez froidement.

Les yeux de Ron allaient d'un visage à l'autre.

_"Je savais que tu allais dire ça…"_fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

_"Que racontaient tes rêves ?"_demanda Ginny.

Ron bondit sur ses jambes, les poings serrés.

_"Mais enfin…Vous…Vous vous entendez ? Mais on s'en contrefiche de ce que peuvent bien raconter ces maudits rêves ! Par Merlin…Tu es possédée…La seule chose qui importe, c'est comment t'en débarrasser !"_

Ils ne le voyaient pas très bien, mais devinaient son teint écarlate. Hermione leva un regard surpris vers son ami. Ce n'était plus Ronald Weasley qui se tenait devant elle, mais un jeune homme déterminé, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans ses yeux qui brillaient. Un véritable Gryffondor, bien qu'il le soit déjà aux yeux de ses amis. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la vérité.

_"Le seul moyen serait de refermer la porte…Mais avant ça, il faut la trouver…Je pensais que Mimi le saurait…"_

_"Elle doit bien être indiquée quelque part…Dès la rentrée, nous irons à la bibliothèque…"_

Ron qui proposait d'aller à la bibliothèque ? Harry réprima un sourire.

_"Ce n'est qu'une légende…Elle n'est inscrite nulle part…"_

Cette révélation les laissa silencieux pendant un bref instant.

_"Mais…Elle existe bien pourtant…"_hésita Ginny, qui ne comprenait plus rien." _Tu…Tu l'as dit toi-même…Et ce Cerberian, il en est bien la preuve ?"_

Hermione hocha la tête.

_"Peu importe, nous avons bien trouvé la chambre des Secrets, alors pourquoi pas trouver cette porte ?"_lança Ron en élevant la voix, comme pour défier la réalité.

Hermione se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la rive, sur laquelle venait clapoter silencieusement les eaux du lac.

_"Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple…C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Pour cela et pour autre chose…"_

Ses amis attendirent dans un silence où l'appréhension des paroles à venir était presque palpable. Harry ne pensait même plus au rêve dont Hermione l'avait tiré. Il ne voyait plus que son amie…Ou plutôt ce qui restait de la Hermione qu'ils connaissaient. Au lieu de la jeune fille sérieuse, rassurante, elle était devenue…Quelqu'un d'autre. Un visage pâle et fatigué, un regard mélancolique, l'air si…Vulnérable. C'était le mot. Vulnérable. Comme si le moindre souffle de vent allait la briser…Et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer…En tout cas, à présent, ils comprenaient mieux l'attitude de leur amie sur la plage.

_"Dumbledore pense que la porte des âmes n'a pas été ouverte par hasard…"_

Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

_"Tu…Tu sais qui ?"_ demanda cette dernière.

_"C'est une possibilité…La seule à vrai dire…"_

_"Mais….Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?"_

_"Les âmes maudites ne sont pas maudites pour rien…Ce sont les âmes de personnes extrêmement maléfiques, des personnes qui ont accompli certaines choses, que même les pires mages noirs n'osaient accomplir…"_

_"Comme des sacrifices humains…"_murmura Harry.

Il ne savait pourquoi il avait pensé à ça. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire.

Hermione acquiesça.

_"Alors…C'est une espèce de…De folle monstrueuse qui te « possède » ?"_

Ron avait toujours été doué pour simplifier toutes les situations. Il regardait son amie comme si elle allait lui bondir dessus pour le sacrifier sur un quelconque autel.

_"C'est ce que je veux savoir…Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça…Mais Mélinda a besoin de moi…"_

Ron faillit s'étouffer.

_"Que…Quoi ?"_

_"Elle est différente…Elle n'est pas du tout maléfique…"_

Le rouquin, toujours debout, lança un regard implorant à Harry et Ginny.

_"Hermione…Tu crois peut-être qu'elle a été condamnée à cette espèce de bagne de fantômes par erreur ?"_ demanda Harry, lui aussi énervé et effrayé par ce que leur amie venait de leur révéler.

_"Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer…Elle n'avait pas le choix…Mais elle n'est pas maléfique…Je le sais…"_

_"Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment la plus intelligente d'entre nous !"_ s'écria Ron, exaspéré." _Si elle n'est pas maléfique, dis lui de te laisser alors…C'est ça, qu'elle quitte ton corps ! Et arrêtes de parler de…d'elle comme si elle existait toujours !"_

_"Ron, elle a existé !Elle a été vivante, comme toi, comme moi !"_

Hermione fulminait, et cela les rassurait presque. Au moins, elle était sortie de l'espèce d'état second dans lequel elle était plongée depuis l'entretient avec Mimi Geignarde.

_"Elle n'est plus vivante, alors qu'elle te laisse !"_

_"Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle a besoin d'un corps pour survivre !"_

Ron eut un autre rire nerveux, qui ressemblait plus à un toussotement qu'à un rire véritable.

_"Par Merlin…Et toi ? Hermione, il y a cet espèce de…de « Détraqueur fantôme » qui te recherche…"_

_"Il doit récupérer ces âmes…c'est son rôle…"_

_"Pourquoi il ne les a pas attrapé pendant qu'elles s'échappaient alors ?"_

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_"Eh bien…Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas reprendre cette…Mélinda ?"_ demanda Harry.

_"C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Dumbledore. Il m'a alors raconté quelque chose…Cela s'est déjà produit…Au temps de Vo…Voldemort…"_

Ron sursauta, et Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

_"Voldemort ;Ron, Ginny, vous n'allez pas avoir peur d'un nom quand même; aurait trouvé la porte des âmes, l'aurait ouverte on ne sait comment pour libérer les âmes enfermées…Ces âmes ont possédé plusieurs personnes…Tous enfants de Moldu…"_

**j'espère que ça vous a plu! laissez moi une review siouplééééééé! Même si c'est pour me dire "beurk,c'est nul"!(en fait non,là,ce ne serait vraiment pas la peine...looooooool!)**


	8. suite6

_**Merci de votre soutient ! et Virg05, dans tous les cas, je suis toujours super contente de lire ton commentaire ! je vous embrasse en espérant que vous allez toujours aimer !**_

_**SUITE**_

Le feuillage du chêne frémit au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que l'horizon se teintait d'une faible lueur rosée. Une feuille tomba, virevolta avec grâce pour se poser lentement sur la surface sombre du lac, dans lequel le reflet de la lune pâlissait à vue d'œil. L'eau bougea à peine, des cercles fins, qui s'effacèrent en s'éloignant de la feuille. Des enfants de Moldu…Harry ne regardait pas ses amis, mais ils devinaient leurs pensées. C'était inévitable. Les enfants de Moldu, les « sang de bourbe » comme ce maudit Malefoy se plaisait à les appeler, étaient les premières victimes désignées des partisans de Voldemort.

"_Que…Que sont-ils devenus ?"_

Ginny avait à peine osé poser la question. Le regard terrifié de son frère lui fit regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Harry était de plus en plus tendu. Mais Hermione, inconsciente de cet échange muet qui se déroulait derrière son dos, répondit.

_"Ils sont morts…Seuls trois personnes ont survécu, lorsque la porte a été refermée…"_

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, comme en proie à une migraine particulièrement douloureuse.

_"Attends…Cette porte qui n'était sensée être qu'une légende…Si quelqu'un l'a refermée, cette même personne doit savoir où elle est…"_

_"Non…Là est le problème…Tout le monde ignore qui est cette mystérieuse personne…Et personne n'a accordé de crédit à cette histoire. Ils ont prétendus que les enfants de Moldu ont été simplement soumis à un sortilège quelconque…Le Ministère n'a pas pris les survivants au sérieux, ils pensaient qu'ils déliraient…"_

Harry eut un rire amer.

_"Décidemment, peu de choses ont changé…"_

Un silence embarrassé lui répondit. Tous les trois savaient que Harry considérait le Ministère comme responsable de la mort de Sirius, autant, sinon plus, que lui-même. Ron rompit le silence d'une voix qui trahissait par ses tremblements l'angoisse qui le tenaillait.

_"Ce n'est pas possible…Le professeur Dumbledore va trouver une solution, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas te laisser…"_

Le dernier mot se perdit quand sa voix se brisa. Mourir.

_"C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je vous avertisse…Le temps de trouver une solution…"_

Hermione…Hermione Granger, leur meilleure amie, risquait de mourir…Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour…

_"Non…"_gémit Ron. "_Je n'y crois pas…Ce n'est pas possible…"_

Hermione, touchée, aurait voulu se retourner et le prendre dans ses bras…Mais elle ne pouvait pas…C'était trop dur…Elle était si perdue…Et puis, ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione Granger d'étreindre ses amis comme ça, surtout quand cet ami se trouvait être un adorable roux du nom de Ronald Weasley.

Ginny se leva en resserrant autour d'elle sa robe de chambre trempée par la rosée.

_"Que faut-il que l'on fasse ?"_

Harry vit son regard flamboyer, reflétant leur sentiment à tous. Ils ne laisseraient pas leur amie mourir. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune fille, même dans sa robe de chambre imprimée d'oursons et de cœurs dodus. Ses cheveux emmêlés flambaient dans les premiers rayons de soleil, son minuscule nez frémissait, … Harry se força à détourner le regard.

« Bon sang, mon vieux, reprends-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire enguirlander par Ron… ». Il ne préférait même pas imaginer la réaction de son meilleur ami si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées. Il suffisait de voir sa réaction à la moindre évocation de Dean Thomas, l'actuel petit ami de Ginny. Si son propre ami se mettait lui aussi à tourner autour d'elle…

_"C'est évident ce que nous allons faire !_ "dit Harry en se levant à son tour." _Nous allons tout faire pour trouver cette porte et la refermer. Et pour aider…euh…Mélinda…"_

Ron lui jeta un regard de biais.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut au juste cette fille ?"_

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans les profondeurs du lac.

_"Hannah…"_murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_"Quoi ?"_demanda Ron, sourcils froncés.

_"Je ne sais pas encore…Nous devrions retourner au château. Il est encore très tôt, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'on nous surprenne."_

Et avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Hermione avait tourné les talons et remontait à présent en direction des hautes tours de Poudlard, qui dressaient fièrement leurs pointes vers le ciel bariolé du petit matin.

**une petite review?toute petite petite,siouplééééé!**


	9. suite7

**Bon, normalement, même les review anonymes sont acceptées maintenant !merci pour vos encouragements qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur, je vous adore ! Kissssss**

_**Suite !**_

_**CHAP 10 : le chemin de Traverse**_

**Le Chemin de Traverse était comme à l'accoutumée envahit par une foule de sorciers bruyants. La frénésie des achats gagna Mrs Weasley,qui sembla soudain prise d'une fièvre intense.**

"_Et vos livres ? Oh, regardez ces robes…Il faut un nouvel hibou, Errol mérite une bonne retraite…Regardez moi ces fiumogins, ne sont-ils pas adorables !"_

**Les créatures en question, une espèce de croisement entre gerbille et koalla, fixèrent sur eux un grand regard larmoyant qui fit fondre Ginny. En extase devant la vitrine, elle leur faisait de petits signes en poussant des cris aigus dès que l'un d'eux bougeait. Harry dut bien admettre qu'avec leurs airs de petites peluches, il était difficile de ne pas se laisser attendrir. C'est alors qu'un vendeur entra dans la vitrine. Il portait une espèce d'armure, les bras recouverts de larges gants en peau de dragon rouge sombre. Il s'approcha de l'une des créatures avec précaution.**

"_Mais enfin, ces petites choses sont inoffensives"_, **s'exclama Ginny, scandalisée lorsqu'elle le vit brandir une longue tige métallique munie d'un crochet. Hermione secoua négativement la tête, amusée.**

"_A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça…"_

**La créature que le vendeur voulait prendre tourna la tête vers lui, et le regarda en clignant des yeux pendant un moment. Harry et Ron virent le visage du pauvre homme prendre une teinte entre le blanc et le vert. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais le petit fiumogin ouvrit sa minuscule petite bouche, laissant transparaître de toutes petites dents.**

"_Aïe…"_**fit Mr Weasley, qui observait la scène derrière eux.**

**La minuscule petite bouche se transforma en gueule gigantesque, et les dents prirent des mesures disproportionnées. Pointues, elles étincelèrent dans le soleil qui éclairait la vitrine, tandis que le vendeur fuyait avec un cri de terreur. Les passants, nombreux à s'être arrêter pour observer les manœuvres du vendeur, éclatèrent de rire. La petite créature referma la bouche, retrouvant ses airs de peluche, papillonnant les yeux avec un air innocent. Ginny semblait passablement refroidie.**

**Une fois leurs achats terminés, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un tout nouvel établissement, et commandèrent des bièreaubeurre. Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient avec animation du quidditch, faisant des pronostics sur la prochaine saison à Poudlard. Hermione, elle, dégustait son verre en promenant un regard rêveur sur la foule qui se pressait autour des boutiques. Elle y aperçut plusieurs camarades de classe, des premières années impressionnées qui suivaient leurs parents comme leur ombre. La plupart allaient vers Fleury & Bott, la grande librairie sorcière. Une idée germa dans son esprit…Elle se leva si soudainement de sa chaise que son verre, vide heureusement, se renversa. Ses amis la regardèrent, avec surprise et appréhension, s'attendant sans doute à voir Mélinda dans le regard de la jeune fille. Agacée, celle-ci ramassa son sac et ses livres.**

"_Où tu vas ?"_ **demanda Ron, sourcils froncés.**

"_A la librairie…"_

"_Quoi ? Mais on en sort à peine ! Tu as tous tes livres ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?"_

**Hermione secoua la tête, énervée. Ils essayaient d'agir normalement avec elle, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle leur faisait peur, et elle ne le supportait pas.**

_"En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?"_

**Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge en même temps que ses joues.**

"_Je te pose une simple question ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi désagréable !"_

"_Et toi, tu n'es pas obligé d'être au courant de tout ce que je fais !"_

_"Tu préfères sans doute tout dire à ton Vicky, pas vrai ? Il vaut tellement mieux que tes amis !"_

**Hermione, surprise, le dévisagea.**

"_Mais qu'est-ce que Victor vient faire dans cette histoire ?"_

**Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il poussa un juron, et se leva à son tour.**

"_Venez, allons à la boutique de Fred et Georges, pendant qu'**elle** va faire sa petite vie de son côté !"_

**Il prit son sac, le balança sur une épaule et s'éloigna sans accorder le moindre regard à Hermione. La jeune fille tremblait, et prenait énormément sur elle pour ne pas le rattraper et le gifler. Harry lui fit un sourire désolé et suivit son ami. Ginny, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. Son regard allait des silhouettes des deux garçons, qui se perdaient déjà dans la foule, à son amie, qui semblait au bord des larmes.**

"_Hermione ?"_ **dit-elle doucement.**

"_Vas-y…"_

"_Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?"_

"_Non…Non, je vous rejoindrai…Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…"_

**Ginny hésita, puis, résignée, ramassa ses affaires dans ses bras.**

"_Tu sais, je crois que mon frère est…"_

**Elle poussa un soupir.**

"_Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça va s'arranger…"_

**Hermione sourit devant les vaines tentatives de son amie pour lui remonter le moral.**

"Je sais…Comme d'habitude !"

**Ginny sourit et partit.**

"_Euh…Ron ?"_

**Le rouquin marchait vite, et Harry avait du mal à suivre.**

"_Mais arrêtes de faire des pas aussi grand, ou il va me falloir sortir mon balai pour te suivre !"_

**Ron s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry lui rentra dedans. Un farfadet les heurta de plein fouet et s'éloigna en maugréant des malédictions et en brandissant son poing.**

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lui écrive ! Tu te rends compte ! ça fait deux ans, et ils s'écrivent encore !"_

_"Euh…Et alors ?"_**risqua Harry.**

**Ron ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.**

"_Je lui pose une question, une simple question ! Et tu as vu comment elle m'a répondu ! Comment j'ai fait pour la supporter jusque là, je me le demande ! Dumbledore devrait nous accorder 100 points chacun à la fin de chaque année pour avoir survécu à son sale caractère !"_

**Harry faillit éclater de rire. Il se força à garder son sérieux**.

"_Ron, tu exagères…"_

"_Et puis c'est normal aussi ! A force d'être toujours plongée dans ces foutus bouquins, c'est normal qu'elle ne sache plus se comporter correctement avec tout le monde ! Elle devient cinglée, je te le dis ! Et avec tout ça, cette…cette fille qui la possède…Elle devient insupportable…Remarque, elle l'était déjà avant ! Mais elle est de plus en plus désagréable !"_

**Harry faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'Hermione ne s'entendait pas, mais il estima que ce serait peine perdue. Ron semblait plongé dans une réflexion à voix haute, et n'écoutait plus personne.**

"_Et ce Krum ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à la fin !"_

"_Ron, elle a bien le droit d'avoir des amis en dehors de nous quand même !"_

"_Des amis oui, mais lui, ce n'est pas son ami ! Je suis sûr qu'il a autre chose en tête ! Tu as vu comme il la tenait à ce satané bal !"_

"_Et ça te gêne ?"_**fit Harry en réprimant le fou rire qui le gagnait devant la tête que faisait son ami.**

**Celui-ci rougit et balbutia.**

"_Non…Enfin, c'est notre amie, je suis inquiet pour elle c'est tout !"_

"_Et c'est pour ça que vous venez de vous disputer ?"_ **demanda Ginny en arrivant derrière et en jetant un regard assassin à son frère.**

**Ron haussa les épaules.**

_"Ron, Hermione a toujours aimé les livres, je ne vois donc pas en quoi le fait qu'elle retourne à la librairie soit étrange !"_

**Harry échangea un regard complice avec la jeune fille. Ron, penaud, se sentait idiot.**

"_Tu devrais t'excuser …"_**suggéra Ginny en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire**.

"_Quoi ? Jamais ! Tu as vu comme elle m'a répondu !"_

**Ginny et Harry poussèrent un soupir las en même temps.**

"_Dans ce cas, allons au moins la chercher. Nous irons voir Fred et Georges ensembles !"_

**Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais emboîta le pas à ses amis. Harry remarqua qu'il avait presque l'air soulagé.**

**Hermione promena pensivement un doigt sur les étagères pleines de livres du fond de la libraire. Une épaisse couche de poussière les recouvrait, et la jeune fille essuya distraitement son doigt grisâtre sur son pantalon. La rumeur agitée des clients qui se pressaient dans la librairie lui paraissait lointaine. Personne ne l'avait vue se glisser dans ce coin. Rare étaient ceux qui y venaient. Cette section se rapprochait beaucoup de la magie noire. Une pancarte en bois vermoulu indiquait « Magie intermédiaire ». Intermédiaire entre magie blanche et magie noire. A Poudlard, il n'y avait pas ce genre de livres, même dans la réserve. Son regard s'attarda sur le titre d'un ouvrage, tracé en lettres dorées sur un vieux cuir marron.** « **_Condamnations et malédictions à travers les temps_** ». **Elle le saisit, soulevant la poussière qui la fit généreusement éternuer. Les pages rongées par l'humidité avaient été écrites à la main, et non imprimées. Un ouvrage unique, inédit. Mais à peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur la première line qu'une voix familière provenant de la boutique attira son attention.**

"_Alors Weasley, comment tes parents ont fait pour te payer cette année ? Des dettes, toujours des dettes !"_

**Les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle s'élevèrent. Hermione, le livre sous le bras, hâta le pas vers les voix.**

"_Et toi le balafré, toujours pas mort…Certains n'ont pas eu ta chance, à ce qu'il paraît…"_

**Hermione s'attendait à entendre un rugissement et à voir ses amis se jeter sur Malefoy, mais à la place, elle les trouva immobiles, pâles, lèvres serrées. Leurs mains tremblaient, mais ils ne bougeaient pas, tandis que Ginny jetait des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Son visage se teinta de soulagement quand elle vit Hermione venir vers eux.**

"_Et ton père, quand est-ce que les Détraqueurs vont l'embrasser…ça ne devrait pas tarder, ça ne tarde jamais avec les ordures dans son genre !_ "**lâcha Ron au même moment.**

**Hermione vit Malefoy blêmir. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse du jeune homme. Mais Hermione s'interposa sous leurs regards surpris.**

"_Dégages Malefoy !"_

"_Tiens, tu t'es trouvé un garde du corps Weasley ! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux que cette Sang de bourbe !"_

**La réaction fut immédiate.**

"_Cette fois tu vas me le payer !"_**rugit Ron en poussant Hermione pour se jeter sur Malefoy et le saisir par le col.**

**Ils roulèrent jusqu'à une pile de livres qui se renversa, son auteur courant se cacher sur la couverture. Les clients poussèrent des cris scandalisés. Hermione aperçut les visages hilares de Dean et Seamus, mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'en voir d'avantage. Un homme vêtu d'une robe bleu indiquant par un badge doré « Gérant » s'était précipité vers eux.**

"_Que se passe-t-il ici ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait ! Dehors, bandes de chenapans ! Dehors !"_

**Le vendeur brandit sa baguette pour les sortir de la boutique avec leurs affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Harry releva Ron. Il eut du mal à empêcher son ami de se jeter à nouveau sur Drago. Ron le dépassait d'une tête, et un été passé à jouer au quidditch lui avait donné une musculature assez impressionnante quand on connaissait le Ron d'avant. Malefoy crachait du sang et une traîne violacée apparaissait sous son œil droit.**

"_Mon père va sortir, crois-moi ! Et tu vas le regretter, toi et ta petite bande d'idiots !"_

**Les trois Serpentards s'empressèrent de s'éloigner. Ron, le nez en sang, fulminait de rage**.

"_Cet espèce de petite fouine, s'il croit qu'on va le laisser nous insulter sans réagir !"_

**Harry et Ginny jugèrent plus prudents de ne rien dire. Harry et Malefoy avaient toujours été des ennemis déclarés, mais à présent que Lucius Malefoy était à Azkaban, Harry pensait qu'il valait mieux éviter les altercations de ce genre. Bien entendu, il savait qu'au moindre faux-pas, lui-même serait le premier à se jeter sur Malefoy. Cette fois, Ron l'avait devancé…**

"_Tu as eu tort de te battre comme ça…"_**commenta Hermione.**

**Ron se figea et la dévisagea, incrédule**.

"_J'ai quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !"_

"_Ron, imagines la réaction que va avoir ta mère en te voyant."_

"_Moi, je vois très bien !"_ **fit une voix familière dans leur dos.**

**Fred et George les rejoignirent.**

"_Eh bien, eh bien, il ne t'a pas raté petit frère !"_

"_ça, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je lui ai fait !"_ **répliqua Ron, les mains dans les poches, en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.**

"_Je n'en doute pas"_,** dit Fred avec fierté**, _"nous avons vu une petite fouine à laquelle il manquait une dent prendre la fuite…"_

"_Suivie des deux rats les plus gros que nous n'ayons jamais vu !"_**acheva George.**

_"En tout cas, maman risque d'en faire une attaque !"_

_"« Ronald Billius Weasley ! Comment as-tu osé ? Te battre comme un Moldu, dans une librairie ! Tu me fais honte ! »"_**s'exclama George, poings sur les hanches, en contrefaisant la voix de Mrs Weasley**.

**Ginny éclata de rire, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leurs pas les conduisirent devant un établissement niché dans un coin de rue. La façade était assez misérable, mais une pancarte flambant neuve indiquait **« _Farces pour sorciers facétieux, farces et attrapes en tout genre._ »** Un grand nombre de jeunes sorciers entraient et sortaient du magasin, avec un sourire béat sur le visage tandis qu'ils contemplaient leurs achats. Fred et George bombèrent le torse et s'inclinèrent.**

"_Bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure…Entrez…"_

**L'intérieur était à l'image des jumeaux. Coloré, avec une irrémédiable impression de gaieté, de bonne humeur. Il y avait là de tout. Toutes les inventions farfelues, et désormais célèbres, des jumeaux Weasley étaient entreposées sur les étagères qui recouvraient les murs. Derrière un comptoir rutilant, Lee Jordan leur adressa un signe de la main avant de s'occuper de la file qui se formait. Ron eut une exclamation admirative.**

"_ça marche bien à ce que je vois",_ **fit Harry.**

**Les jumeaux lui tapèrent dans le dos.**

"_Grâce à toi mon pote !"_

"_Notre généreux bienfaiteur !"_

"_Mais venez…"_

_Allons dans l'arrière-boutique…"_

**L'arrière-boutique en question consistait en deux vastes pièces. L'une, envahie de cartons, certains agités de soubresauts ou animés de bruits étranges, servait d'entrepôt de stockage pour les marchandises reçues. L'autre, en revanche, était verrouillée par un système de multiples serrures ensorcelées.**

_"Notre laboratoire…"_**expliqua Fred sur un ton mystérieux.**

"_Là où naissent toutes ces petites merveilles…"_**ajouta George avec un clin d'œil.**

"_Euh…Ron…"_

_"Quoi ?"_**aboya le jeune homme.**

**Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas. Elle croisa résolument les bras.**

"_Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de soigner ton nez avant que tu ne te vides complètement de ton sang…"_

_**voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira!kissssssssssssssss**_


	10. Chapter 10

**D'abord, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnez, et sinon, tant pis, comme l'a dit Cloporte, c'est moi qui décide ! ;)**

**_Cloporte_ : je ne suis pas sûre de très bien comprendre ta question, mais s'il s'agissait de savoir comment ils ont quitté Poudlard pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai estimé inutile de mentionner le voyage. Je pensais que ça ne valait pas la peine de décrire leur sortie du château. Mais je me rends compte que j'aurais dû. Alors en fait, ils ont utilisé un Portoloin pour se rendre à Londres. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question ! Merci pour ta review et ton soutient ! kiss**

**_Aniae_ : ma Cloooooooo !Merci d'être là, j'ai trop adoré tes reviews, c'est vrai que moi aussi je préfère un chiffre bien rond !Lol !je mets une suite que tu as peut-être déjà lu sur la WB, mais je t'attends au tournant avec Yue ( n'oublie pas que je mords !)grosses léchouilles à toi !**

**_Emma&Danae ;Virg05_ :je vous adore, toujours fidéles au poste, merci du fond du cœur !biz**

**_Ko Vania_ :merci infiniment, j'espère que le reste te plaira ! kiss**

**SUITE et bonne lecture !**

**Fred alla chercher de quoi soigner les blessures de Ron, l'usage de la magie étant superflu dans ce cas là selon Hermione. La jeune fille posa ses affaires et s'approcha de son ami, qui la considéra avec un air suspicieux.**

"_Tu comptes faire quoi là ?"_

**Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle claqua la langue, exaspérée.**

"_A ton avis"_,**fit-elle en brandissant un morceau d'ouate sous son nez.**

**Harry et Ginny observaient la scène d'un œil amusé, tandis que Fred et George allaient rejoindre Lee, non sans adresser un sourire malicieux à leurs amis.**

"_Faites comme chez vous…"_

_"C'est d'ailleurs le cas…"_

_"Mais pas de bêtises…"_

_"N'est-ce pas frérot !"_

**Ron les regarda partir.**

"_Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent…Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire attention !"_

**Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, les mains sur son nez. Mais Hermione s'avança vers lui, menaçante. Ron se précipita derrière une table.**

"_Viens ici !"_

_"Non ! Tu es folle ! Je préfère de loin la magie que ces espèces de trucs moldus !"_

**Mais la pièce avait tout de même ses limites, et Ron se retrouva vite coincé entre le mur et Hermione.**

"_Vous pourriez m'aider un peu !"_**lança celle-ci par-dessus son épaule.**

_"Tu te débrouilles très bien !"_**répliqua Ginny tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire.**

"_Harry, faux frère !"_

**Hermione lui attrapa le visage d'une main pour le tourner vers elle. Ron vira aussitôt à un rouge, alarmant pour qui ne le connaissait pas, un rouge typiquement Weasley. Leurs visages étaient si prêts l'un de l'autre que le jeune homme en tremblait, tandis qu'Hermione soignait consciencieusement le nez de son ami.**

"_Voilà…"_**acheva-t-elle, les joues roses.** "_Normalement, ça devrait aller ! Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort !"_

**Ron ne répondit pas et s'empressa de s'éloigner tandis que la jeune fille récupérait ses affaires.**

"_Merci…"_**finit par maugréer Ron une fois à bonne distance en tâtant son nez, comme pour vérifier s'il était toujours là.**

**Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils en fixant les ouvrages dans ses mains. Le livre…Il était encore dans ses affaires ! Elle avait oublié de le reposer lorsque le vendeur les avait chassés ! Elle se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait le rendre, c'était évident…Mais…Quelque chose en elle lui disait de le garder. « De toute manière, personne ne va jamais dans cette section là de la librairie ! ».**

"_Pas vrai Hermione ?"_

**La jeune fille sursauta et rangea hâtivement le livre dans son sac.**

"_Quoi ?"_

_"Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !"_**s'emporta Ron.**

**Hermione le fixa d'une manière si étrange qu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il y avait une telle…lassitude dans son regard que s'en était effrayant.**

"_Bon…Nous devrions y aller…"_**dit finalement la jeune fille en reportant son regard sur Harry**.

"_Oui"_** , renchérit Ginny avec un regard assassin pour son frère,** "_où sinon, maman ne va pas tarder à lancer un avis de recherche !"_

_**CHAP11**_

_**Londres, 1895, 01h25.**_

**Trois coups secs qui la firent sursauter, la sortant de sa torpeur. Tante Pélagie entra, tenant, enveloppé dans un vieux torchon, le dernier ingrédient. Mélinda la vit approcher la gorge nouée, et lorsqu'elle posa brusquement l'objet sur la table, elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Sans un mot, sans un regard, sa tante sortit, claquant et verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Aucune échappatoire possible. Mélinda se leva et s'approcha lentement de l'objet. Un torchon ordinaire, de ceux que la cuisinière utilisait quotidiennement. Quelques tâches, un endroit légèrement brûlé,…Elle approcha une main tremblante et découvrit ce qui s'averra être une bouteille. La vue de son contenu lui souleva le cœur. Un liquide rouge et épais, un liquide encore tiède. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais les ravala, avec difficulté toutefois. Du sang humain…Le dernier ingrédient, le principal…La vision d'un corps éventré, les yeux écarquillés sur une mort brutale et douloureuse, s'imposa à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'en chasser ces images. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas eu besoin de tuer quelqu'un ? Peut-être…Ne pas y penser, se concentrer…Pour Hannah. La cérémonie commença.**

**_Lotrie-saint-chaspoule, 06h30_**.

"_Hermione ! Allez, debout !"_

**La jeune fille entendait une voix lointaine l'appeler, une voix qui se rapprochait, une voix qui lui cria dans l'oreille.**

"_Hermione !"_

**Hermione se redressa si soudainement qu'elle heurta de plein fouet la tête de Ginny, penchée sur elle. La jeune fille tituba et se laissa tomber sur son lit.**

"_Dé…Désolée...Pardon…"_**balbutia Hermione en se précipitant vers son amie qui se frottait le front avec une grimace douloureuse.**

"_Pas grave…Tu faisais encore…Un cauchemar ?"_**demanda Ginny, en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.**

**Elle la regardait cependant dans les yeux, et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Rien que pour cela, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui en parler en toute confiance. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et hocha la tête. Elle lui raconta la brève scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux, la gorge nouée, le cœur palpitant tandis qu'elle revivait son rêve. Elle ressentait tant d'impuissance, de peur et de tristesse. Des sentiments qui, en partie, ne lui appartenaient pas. C'était émotionnellement épuisant…Emotionnellement, mais également physiquement. Comme si toute la fatigue de Mélinda se déversait en elle la nuit. Quand elle eut achevé son récit, Ginny resta un moment silencieuse, puis la considéra avec un air interrogateur.**

"_Tu en penses quoi ?"_

_"Je pense qu'elle a très bien pu être condamnée pour avoir voulu ramener une morte à la vie…"_

**Hermione sentit son amie frissonner. Ramener une morte à la vie était une pratique formellement condamnée par tous les sorciers, même les mages noirs n'osaient défier la mort. Du moins jusqu'à lord Voldemort.**

"_Qui…A qui appartient le sang ?"_**demanda Ginny dans un souffle.**

_"Je ne sais pas….Je ne sais pas, mais je…"_

**Elle fut interrompu par Ron et Harry qui surgir sans frapper dans la chambre de Ginny**.

"_Vous venez déjeuner ?"_

_"Merci de frapper !"_**protesta celle-ci.**

**Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ginny était pâle et tremblante, et Hermione, livide, avait les yeux cernés.**

"_Que se passe-t-il ?"_**demanda Ron, en les dévisageant avec suspicion.**

**Hermione se leva sans répondre.**

"_Il se passe que vous entrez sans frapper dans une chambre !"_

**Ginny, poings sur les hanches, semblait furieuse, mais Hermione savait qu'en réalité, elle tentait de changer de sujet.**

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_**insista Harry.**

"_Vous étiez en train de parler…"_**fit Ron en regardant Hermione, l'air inquiet.**

_"Et alors ? Nous parlons, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ça ? Mais imaginez seulement si vous étiez entrés au mauvais moment ? Si moi, ou même Hermione, étions en sous-vêtements, ou pire ?"_

**La phrase eut l'effet escompté. Ron, d'un beau rouge pivoine, recula sans oser regarder Hermione. Harry n'en menait pas large.**

"_Bon…On…On était juste venu vous dire de descendre déjeuner…"_**balbutia-t-il en tirant un Ron paralysé par le bras.**

**Tous deux disparurent sans demander leur reste alors que Ginny se tournait vers Hermione, l'air triomphant.**

**Dans la cuisine, Tonks et Lupin étaient attablés devant des assiettes débordant d'œufs et de bacon. Tonks mangeait du bout des lèvres, jetant des regards terrifiés à Mrs Weasley qui s'affairait en arguant que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée. Harry et Ron prirent place autour de la table, bientôt rejoints par Hermione et Ginny.**

"_Vous voilà enfin ! Vos affaires sont prêtes j'espère ! Fol'œil ne devrait pas tarder, il va vous escorter à l'école ! Non, je ne viens pas avec vous, mais Tonks et Remus vous accompagnent également…"_

**Tout en disant cela, elle avait posé quatre assiettes fumantes devant les adolescents, et sur un coup de baguette, leurs bols se remplirent de lait.**

"_Mais où sont Fred et George ! Je monte les voir !"_

**Ron, le nez plongé dans son bacon, mangeait sans lever les yeux. Harry, lui, bavardait avec Remus tandis que Tonks et les filles s'esclaffaient sur quelques joueurs de Quidditch particulièrement « appétissants » selon l'expression de la jeune Auror. Au nom de Krum, Ron fit un bond sur sa chaise, projetant du bacon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il darda un regard furibond sur Hermione qui rougit et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à l'heure du départ.**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_"Passez une bonne année scolaire !"_**lança Tonks en étreignant Ginny et Hermione.**

**Maugrey serra la main à Harry, son œil magique balayant le quai dans tous les sens possibles. Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « bonne chance » avant de se tourner vers Ron.**

"_Surveilles bien Harry ! C'est une tête brûlée, comme son père !"_

**Ron ne put qu'hocher la tête pendant que Maugrey lui broyait les phalanges. Les adolescents finirent par monter dans le train. Les élèves allaient et venaient dans les wagons, s'interpellant, riant, bavardant. S'il n'y avait eu les Aurors qui patrouillaient, on n'aurait jamais pu croire que la menace d'une guerre imminente planait sur eux. La joie des retrouvailles avait pris le dessus sur la peur et l'incertitude quant à l'année qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Fred et George furent accueillis comme de véritables héros, sifflements et applaudissements à l'appui, et ils allèrent rejoindre des élèves de septième année. Hermione ouvrait la marche dans le wagon, suivie de près par ses amis, se frayant un passage dans la foule d'élèves penchés aux fenêtres pour saluer leurs parents. Elle finit par trouver un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent avec des soupirs de satisfaction. Harry n'aurait pu décrire la joie qu'il ressentait. Revoir la locomotive du Poudlard Express, ses wagons rutilants, revoir les autres élèves, tout cela avait provoqué chez lui une allégresse indéfinissable. A cet instant, même la pensée que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas encore parlé des évènements de l'été n'aurait pu chasser ce sentiment de plénitude. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Neville et Luna. Cette dernière, après les avoir saluer, alla s'asseoir face à Ron, un exemplaire du Chicaneur en main. Cependant, elle ne cessait de regarder Ron, qui lui, ne s'apercevait de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche vers lui, le nez à peine à quelque millimètres de son visage.**

"_Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as une blessure au nez…"_

**Ron, stupéfait, s'éloigna d'elle. Même sa propre mère n'avait rien vu. Luna recula et lança.**

"_Cet été, papa et moi avons cherché des Tyupitis."_

**Hermione haussa un sourcil, Ginny étouffa un rire en toussant, Neville, plongé dans ses pensées ne les écoutait pas. Harry, lui, ne dit rien.**

"_Des quoi ?"_**demanda Ron.**

**Luna le refixa un moment en jouant avec son collier en bouchons de bièreaubeurre.**

"_Des Tyupitis_," **répéta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.**

**Ron regarda Hermione, perdu. La jeune fille claqua la langue.**

"_Les Tyupitis seraient soi-disant…"_

_"Ils existent"_, **l'interrompit Luna sans lâcher Ron du regard**.

"_Soi-disant des hybrides mi-éléphants mi-serpents qui attirent leurs proies avec une odeur particulière"_**, poursuivit Hermione.**

"_Nous n'en avons pas trouvés…"_**fit Luna en feuilletant son magasine pour s'arrêter à la page des runes**.

"_Comme c'est étonnant…"_**dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**Harry trouvait que son amie exagérait. Certes, Luna était assez farfelue, mais elle ne racontait pas toujours des histoires. Il y avait eu les Sombrals…puis les murmures derrière le voile de l'oubli. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et il préféra reporter son attention sur ce que Neville racontait à Ginny.**

"_Ma grand-mère s'est portée volontaire pour faire partie de l'équipe de surveillance du Poudlard Express, mais ils étaient déjà complets ! Beaucoup de parents se sont portés volontaires, mais le ministre n'a pris que des Aurors. Tu savais qu'il y aurait des Aurors à Poudlard ?"_

_"Tout le monde sait que ces incapables viennent se pavaner à Poudlard Londubat !"_

**Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, que Ginny avait oublié de fermer. Entouré de ses gorilles, il les regarda avec un air narquois. Harry vit avec satisfaction que sa lèvre était encore gonflée, alors que Ron ne présentait aucune blessure au premier coup d'œil.**

"_Dégages Malefoy…A moins que tu ne veuilles que je finisse le travail…"_**lança Ron.**

**Hermione posa une main sur le bras de son ami, qui tremblait déjà de fureur contenue. Jamais Ron n'avait paru aussi sûr de lui.**

"_Weasley, je te jure que tu vas me le payer…"_**siffla Malefoy.**

**Ron ricana.**

"_Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !"_

**Le visage du Serpentard se déforma en un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il regarda alternativement Hermione et Ginny. Et sans un mot, il tourna les talons.**

"_Ron, tu ne devrais pas le provoquer comme ça…"_**dit Hermione, inquiète.**

**Son père à Azkaban, Drago était prêt à tout pour se venger d'Harry et de ses amis. La dernière chose à faire était de le provoquer. Ron haussa les épaules avec colère.**

_"C'est ça, défends-le ! Cet espèce de…de…"_

_"Ron, je crois que je suis la dernière personne qui irait le défendre…"_**répondit calmement la jeune fille.**

**Un silence lui répondit. Ron, les yeux brillants, se massa la nuque.**

"_Ouais…Excuses-moi…"_

_"Ronald Weasley qui s'excuse ! J'aurais tout vu !"_

_"Petit frère, tu es surprenant comme garçon !"_

**Les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir.**

**Hermione fronça les sourcils.**

"_Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs du train ?"_

**Fred et George eurent un sourire.**

_"Nous avons fait usage de nos sourires charmeurs…"_

_"Et les Aurors ont fondu…"_

**Fred passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et s'approcha avec un air charmeur.**

"_D'ailleurs…On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de beaux yeux ?"_

**Hermione rougit en le repoussant avec un sourire. Son regard croisa celui de Ron, qui fusillait son frère du regard. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ce n'est pas le moment de te transformer en Lavande ou en Parvati !». Laissant Fred et George taquiner leur jeune frère à propos de sa jalousie maladive, elle repensa à ce rêve, à ce sang encore frais. C'était sans doute ce qui avait valu à Mélinda de se retrouver damnée…Une question assaillit son esprit, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'elle faisait ces rêves. Pourquoi elle ? Certes, elle savait que Voldemort avait envoyé les âmes maudites contre les enfants de Moldu, mais pourquoi Mélinda l'avait-elle choisie elle ? C'était étrange comme sensation. Le jour, elle était Hermione, la nuit, elle vivait les souffrances de Mélinda. Deux vies en parallèle, à des époques différentes. C'était épuisant, elle n'avait pas de répit. Elle se sentait s'affaiblir à chaque rêve, comme si Mélinda aspirait chaque nuit un peu de sa vie, et pourtant, elle voulait l'aider, elle le devait. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement l'incompréhension et l'appréhension de ses amis. Elle en était touchée même, tout en refusant qu'ils se mettent à la couvrir et à la surprotéger. Elle avait besoin d'être traitée comme d'habitude, de se disputer avec Harry et Ron, surtout avec Ron d'ailleurs, d'être cette miss je sais tout qui l'exaspérait et l'impressionnait tant, d'être Hermione Granger tout simplement. La jeune fille avait sorti un livre et laissait distraitement ses yeux courir sur les pages. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé à son arrivée à Poudlard pour rester tranquille. Alors que tout le monde croyait qu'elle lisait, elle pouvait réfléchir à son aise. Certes, elle aimait lire, mais elle avait parfois besoin de pause pour réfléchir. Seul Ron osait la déranger dans ses moments là, pour la sortir de ses livres comme il disait. Elle détestait le sentir derrière elle à l'épier, à lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais en même temps, elle adorait. Elle adorait pouvoir détester ça, elle se sentait exister. C'était d'ailleurs incroyable l'effet que ce garçon avait sur elle. Il faisait ressortir chez elle des aspects de sa personnalité qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle adorait sa présence même si elle s'en défendait. Pouvoir lui crier dessus était si exaltant. Et pouvoir être tout prêt de son adorable visage, le voir rougir derrière ses tâches de rousseur…Elle se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment.**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_oui, je sais, tout le monde attend qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, moi la première, mais j'essaie de rester réaliste, je ne prétends pas faire comme notre maître à tous, JKR, mais j'essaie de coller le plus à l'univers HP, et connaissant Ron et Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se jeter l'un sur l'autre...Dommage, hein? mais ce sont les personnages qui décident, pas moi! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu! Biz à tous!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci tous, vos review me font toujours très plaisir !**

**_Emma&Danae_ :tout à fait d'accord avec vous les filles, et puis avec leur fierté respective, ils ne vont pas s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle tout de suite !Mais…En tout cas, merci à toutes les deux ! Biz !**

**_Cloporte_ :j'ai été plus rapide à mettre la suite,là,hein ?lol !j'espère que ça te plaira !kiss**

**_Virg05 _:merci à toi, fidèle au poste, c'est vraiment génial !Bizbiz**

**_Aniae_ :mici ma chiwie, j'ai adoré tes reviews !On est fichées maintenant !lol !Alala, la déesse va bientôt retrouver sa vitre !Tiens toi prête à recueillir mes plaintes déchirantes !lol.Gros bizoux à toi de ta padawan !(pffff,c'est ça ! ;p)**

**SUITE ET BONNE LECTURE !**

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident notoire. Les Aurors patrouillaient dans les wagons, l'œil aux aguets, silencieux. Une tension palpable se ressentait, et tous savaient que cette rentrée ne serait pas comme les autres. Le retour de lord Voldemort étant officiel, un climat de guerre s'installait peu à peu sur le monde des sorciers. Alors qu'une voix annonçait l'arrivée à Poudlard dans un quart d'heure, les élèves s'empressèrent d'enfiler leurs robes. Neville gémissait après sa cape qu'il avait perdue jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror, un homme massif au regard froid, la lui amène. Elle était en lambeaux.

« Nous l'avons trouvé en plein milieu d'un couloir, nous avons pensé à une cape piégée, alors nous l'avons soumise à des sortilèges détecteurs… Faites attention à vos affaires la prochaine fois jeune homme. »

Il claqua la portière derrière lui.

« Ma grand-mère va me tuer… »gémit Neville en tordant le morceau de tissus qui avait jadis été une cape entre ses mains.

« Tu t'en rachèteras une », dit Ginny.

« Je devrais peut-être laisser traîner la mienne dans le couloir… »dit pensivement Ron.

Harry et les jumeaux se mirent à rire. Ron avait hérité de la cape de ses frères aînés, et elle présentait un aspect particulièrement miteux qui désespérait son propriétaire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ta cape est très bien Ron…Neville, passe moi la tienne… »

Le garçon obéit, l'air désespéré.

« Ils y ont été un peu fort tout de même », observa Ginny.

« Ils font ça pour la sécurité des élèves… »répliqua Hermione.

Ron poussa un soupir.

« Ouais, mais là, ils frôlent la paranoïa ! Une simple cape ne… »

« Elle aurait très bien pu être transformée en portoloin qui aurait amené tous les élèves la touchant à Vo…Voldemort ! » L'interrompit la jeune fille.

Neville laissa échapper un gémissement encore plus fort que les précédents, et Luna sursauta avant de la regarder avec un air étrange. Ron laissa échapper un chocogrenouille qui finit dans l'estomac de Fred. Et elle sentit un frisson parcourir Ginny assise à côté d'elle.

Aucun des sorts que lança la jeune fille ne put rendre à la cape un semblant de neuf. Les lambeaux pendaient toujours misérablement, et alors que le train ralentissait, Hermione finit par renoncer.

Le Poudlard Express finit par s'arrêter, projetant des volutes de fumée blanches dans la nuit. Tous se levèrent, leurs affaires dans les bras, mais alors que Harry voulait ouvrir la portière du compartiment, celle-ci refusa de s'actionner. Des cris paniqués leur parvinrent des autres compartiments. Les amis échangèrent un regard inquiet. Une silhouette apparut à travers la vitre embuée de la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur le même Auror qui avait ramené sa cape à Neville.

« Suivez moi… »

Ils ne purent qu'obéir et emboîtèrent le pas à l'Auror pour sauter sur le quai. Une fine pluie tombait, animée d'un vent exceptionnellement frais pour la saison.

« Regardez ! » fit Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à Hermione.

La foule de premières années terrifiées suivait un Auror qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Trop occupé à guider les jeunes élèves, il ne les vit pas.

« Ne traînez pas… » gronda l'Auror.

Hermione et Ginny pressèrent le pas. Elles virent que les élèves étaient divisés en plusieurs petits groupes, menés chacun par un Auror. Elles aperçurent le groupe de Malefoy qui faisait les idiots derrière une Auror à l'air fatigué. Les carrosses étaient là.

« Dire qu'on aurait pu éviter ça… »marmonna Ron en levant le nez vers un ciel d'encre. J'ai faim…

« Ron, gronda Hermione, tu peux penser à autre chose qu'à ton ventre ? Par exemple où est Hagrid ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui, sans apercevoir le garde-chasse.

« Bah », fit Ginny, consciente de l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait percer chez son ami, « ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hagrid est absent pour la rentrée ! »

« Oh fait », dit soudan Ron, « où est ton…petit ami ? »

Il grimaça en prononçant ce mot, comme s'il lui en coûtait d'admettre que sa petite sœur puisse avoir un petit ami. Mais il était vrai que Dean Thomas n'apparaissait nul part. Ginny sembla un peu embarrassée en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Harry. Celui-ci feignit contempler les carrosses vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient. Ils aperçurent Seamus Finnigan, le meilleur ami de Dean. Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main, avant de laisser son regard vagabonder sur les visages des élèves, espérant sans doute y voir celui de son ami.

« Je ne sais pas, fit Ginny, mais…Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Ron fit aussitôt volte-face, et se précipita vers la jeune fille, qui, blême, s'était arrêtée de marcher, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Harry vit que Luna fixait Ron avec insistance, avant de regarder Hermione de haut en bas, et de replonger dans son magasine.

« Dean…Ses parents sont Moldus n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

Ginny pâlit elle aussi, et Neville la retint alors que ses jambes flanchaient. « Mon Dieu » fut la seule chose qu'elle put murmurer. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Dean et elle sortaient ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient certes pas vus pendant l'été, mais ils demeuraient officiellement un couple. Et bien qu'elle ne fût pas réellement amoureuse de lui, il restait une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour elle.

« Regardez, Suzy Lander n'est pas là non plus… »fit remarquer Neville en montrant d'un signe du menton la meilleure amie de Suzy. La Serdaigle bavardait avec une autre fille en regardant autour d'elle.

« Ni Colin Crivey », dit Ron sans quitter Hermione du regard.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il était en effet surprenant que le petit blond n'ait pas déjà essayé de le photographier, d'autant que le retour de Voldemort étant confirmé, Harry faisait à nouveau figure de héro.

« Tous les enfants de Moldus… » souffla Hermione.

Neville et Luna étaient les seuls à ne rien comprendre. Les autres fouillaient frénétiquement la foule du regard, à la recherche de visages familiers.

« Il y a Daniel Zimmermann ! » s'exclama Ginny en montrant un petit Poufsouffle de deuxième année, brun et trapu.

« Regarde… »

Le dénommé Daniel marchait droit devant lui, droit comme un i, le regard vide. Il s'écarta du reste des élèves sans s'arrêter.

« Mais…Mais il va où comme ça ? » s'interrogea Ginny, la voix tremblante.

Daniel se dirigea vers une masse sombre et menaçante que tous connaissaient très bien. La forêt interdite. On aurait dit qu'il était appelé par une voix que seul lui entendait…Jusqu'à ce qu'un Auror le rattrape par le col de sa robe pour le ramener vers les autres élèves. Daniel sembla émerger d'un rêve, et suivit l'Auror comme si de rien n'était. Seul sa pâleur trahissait son état anormal.

« Lui aussi… »

Tous regardèrent Hermione, Neville et Luna avec incompréhension, Ron, Harry et Ginny avec appréhension. On aurait dit que la jeune fille allait s'effondrer.

« Montez ! »

La voix grave et puissante de l'Auror les fit sursauter.

« Ça va ? » demanda Ron, anxieux.

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre et s'engouffra dans le carrosse à la suite de Ginny et Luna. Le jeune homme échangea un regard peu convaincu avec Harry.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ron maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il y a toute une bande d'Auror, et il faut qu'on tombe sur le plus agréable !». Harry sourit. Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

**_Quoi ?arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je mettrai la suite le plus vite possible…Si ça vous dit bien sûr !;) Bises à tous !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mille excuses pour le délai, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée !...Et j'avoue, j'adore vous faire attendre !lol !**

**_Cloporte_ :mdr ton commentaire !Même en France, c'est interdit !...Je me méfies, t'inquiètes !Le trafic d'histoires ça me connaît !lol !merci pour ton commenatire !kiss à toi !**

**_Emma & Danae_ :oh que si ça m'embêterait de ne pas vous faire attendre !lol !mais je me soigne…gros bisoux toutes les deux !**

**_Witchdark_ :bienvenue à toi !merci pour ton commenatire, et pour te répondre, tu as tout à fait raison pour ta « tite théorie de la soirée » !lol !mais chut, faut le dire à personne !kissouilles pour toi !**

**_Selphie451_ :wow,merci pour ton commentaire !Oué, je te jure, j'ai une envie irrépressible de faire en sorte qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et se dévorent(c'est aussi mon couple préféré,Aniae peut en témoigner !lol), mais je résiste…cependant, ça va venir…enfin, je ne dis rien(parce que j'en sais rien…lol…juste que ça va venir… ;p).Bizbiz !**

**_Aniae_ :merci maître, je ne suis que le pâle reflet de votre génie !votre padawan vous remercie !sérieux, merci d'être là ma Clo,léchouilles spéciales Shéra pour toi !**

**Maintenant, Ze SUITE ! Bonne lecture !**

_**CHAP12**_

Une fois les élèves installés dans les carrosses, les Aurors ensorcelèrent les portières en prévenant les occupant qu'à la moindre tentative pour en sortir en court de route, ils se retrouveraient aussitôt dans une cellule du ministère. Des mesures de sécurité draconiennes avaient été prises. Harry vit les Sombrals s'ébrouer avant de se mettre à trottiner en direction du château. La pluie était de plus en plus drue, et ils perçurent un tonnerre lointain qui grondait. Le trajet se déroula en silence, Luna fixant Ron qui fixait Hermione qui regardait pensivement le paysage. Ginny et Harry se sourirent timidement, alors que Neville éternuait en gémissant.

« Je vais être malade, dès la rentrée ! Quand ma grand-mère va savoir ça ! Si j'avais ma cape ! Je suis trempé, et il fait froid ! »

Les élèves s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'abri, et ils eurent la surprise de découvrir que des Aurors étaient également là, prêts à les escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

« C'est de la folie », s'exclama Ron à voix basse, « nous ne risquons plus rien à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! »

« Ron », répliqua Hermione, « nous avons plusieurs fois eu la preuve que la sécurité du château n'était pas infaillible…Et puis peut-être craignent-ils que l'attaque ne vienne…De l'intérieur… »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un silence gêné. Hermione osait à peine regarder ses amis. Ron eut un rire nerveux.

« Attendez ! C'est…Impossible ! Enfin, je ne vois pas comment… »

« L'imperium, ça te dit quelque chose ? »l'interrompit Ginny, le regard assombri par sa propre expérience lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

Ils ralentirent, laissant Neville les précéder.

« Il n'y a pas que ça », renchérit Hermione, toujours à voix basse, alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, Luna allant rejoindre la table des Serdaigle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »demanda Harry, en sachant pertinemment où son amie voulait en venir.

« Il y a moi…et les autres… »

« Quoi ? »s'écria Ron.

« Vous venez ? »lança Neville, l'air interrogateur.

« Oui », dit précipitamment Hermione en avançant.

Mais Ron l'attrapa par le bras. Les oreilles rendues écarlates par sa propre audace, il ne cilla pourtant pas quand la jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux. Une première, qui laissa Harry bouche bée, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce…que… tu veux dire par « il y a moi » ? »

« ça me parait pourtant évident ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard…Je ne tiens pas à rater la Répartition cette année. »

Elle dégagea son bras et suivit Ginny sans accorder un seul regard au rouquin. Ron resta là, les bras ballants, l'air perdu.

« T'en fais pas… »dit maladroitement Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il entraîna son ami à l'intérieur, où un joyeux brouhaha régnait déjà. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient fêtés en héros à la table des Gryffondor, mais leurs sourires étaient quelque peu forcés.

« Liberté surveillée… »marmonna George à Harry et Ron.

« Tu parles d'un retour », renchérit Fred avec un regard noir envers les Aurors.

« Les Aurors font leur travail, c'est tout ! »protesta Hermione, qui les avait entendu.

Personne ne répondit et ils s'installèrent pendant que les premières années faisaient leur entrée, regardant bouche bée le ciel sombre dont de la pluie semblait tomber, sans atteindre pourtant le sol. Harry regarda à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore observait lui aussi les premières années faire leur entrée, et Harry se demanda quand il allait enfin prendre la peine de leur fournir des explications sur les évènements de l'été. Ne pas savoir le rongeait. Il revoyait sans cesse ce Détraqueur venir vers lui. Si toutefois s'en était un, ce dont semblait profondément douter Mr Weasley. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui, l'air impassible. Mais Harry le vit clairement lui adresser un clin d'œil, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Il se sentit plus léger, et plus dispos à suivre ce qui se passait dans la salle. Les premières années se pressaient vers la petite scène où le Choipeau reposait. Le jeune homme n'écouta pas la chanson annuelle, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se revit, assis sur cette chaise, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, terrifié, découvrant avec stupeur le monde qui était le sien. Il revit Ron, rouge, anxieux, traîner ses grands pieds vers la chaise, il revit Hermione, courir presque pour se visser le choipeau sur le crâne. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis, toujours soudés, inséparables. Il se rendit compte de la chance énorme qu'il avait, et compris mieux ce que Sirius avait voulu dire dans sa lettre. Alors que Amanda Becket était envoyée à Serdaigle, il promena son regard autour de lui. Les rangs des élèves étaient clairsemés, et personne ne pouvait plus ignorer l'absence de leurs camarades. Les seuls rangs complets étaient ceux des Serpentards, au milieu desquels Malefoy trônait. Cependant, rien dans l'attitude des élèves ne pouvait laisser penser que quiconque ait remarqué quoique ce soit. La seule chose qui semblait les surprendre était la présence des quelques Aurors restés dans la Grande salle, qu'ils montraient sans cesse d'un doigt admiratif, en chuchotant entre eux, et en se donnant des coups de coude. Même Seamus semblait avoir oublier l'absence anormale de son meilleur ami et applaudissait à tout rompre Hank Timon qui rejoignait les Gryffondors avec un sourire béat. Hermione avait remarqué elle aussi. Elle regardait sans cesse autour d'elle, sourcils froncés. Harry sentit un pincement de culpabilité. Tous ceux qui l'approchaient finissaient par souffrir… Elle avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux cernés. Mais elle conservait une farouche détermination qui forçait l'admiration de ses amis. Ron, lui, semblait rongé par l'inquiétude. Il ne suivait rien de ce qui se passait dans la salle, regardant distraitement Jane Urington aller rejoindre les Serpentards, pour ensuite jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Hermione, comme s'il craignait que son amie ne se volatise. Ginny, elle, tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table, regardant avec impatience Joshua Zinder se traîner chez les Poufsouffle. Enfin, sous les applaudissements des élèves et le regard attentif des Aurors, Dumbledore se leva.

« Bienvenue mes très chers élèves pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous entretenir à propos des récents évènements qui ont obscurci notre ciel à tous. Comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir quelques Aurors, généreusement envoyés par notre cher ministre, Cornélius Fudge… »

Harry échangea un regard entendu avec ses amis.

« Bien qu'il soit peu probable que nous courions un quelconque danger au sein même du château, les Aurors ont été envoyés afin de veiller sur notre sécurité à tous. Je vous demanderais donc de leur faciliter la tâche en évitant de vous aventurer hors des limites réservées aux élèves… »

Harry eut la très nette impression que le professeur Dumbledore les visait ses amis et lui par ces dernières paroles.

« Ce qui m'amène à préciser ces limites. Les anciens me pardonneront ces répétitions, qui sont profitables à nos jeunes premières années. Il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, de jour comme de nuit, de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit,… »

Harry ne put maintenir d'avantage son attention. Il était éreinté, et n'attendait qu'une chose. Manger et aller dormir. Ron regardait son assiette avec envie, espérant sans doute la voir se remplir sur le champ. A vrai dire, seule Hermione et les premières années semblaient attentifs. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se racle la gorge et lançant.

« Étant donné les circonstances, cependant, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'imposer de nouvelles règles. Cette année, en effet, il n'y aura pas de sorties à Pré au lard. »

Les protestations s'élevèrent aussitôt de toutes les tables.

« Quoi ? »s'exclama Fred.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda ses élèves s'insurger en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je comprend parfaitement vos réactions…Moi-même, j'aurais aimé aller déguster une bièreaubeurre chez cette brave Madame Rosmerta… »

Il avait dit cela avec un air rêveur, qui arracha des sourires aux élèves. Le professeur MacGonagall secoua la tête en souriant elle aussi.

« Mais sachez bien que toute sortie hors de l'enceinte du château pourrait exposer vos vies à un danger auquel vous n'oseriez même pas penser…d'autre part, tous les élèves, sans aucune exception, sauf cas de force majeur, devront passer toutes les vacances à Poudlard. »

Les protestations furent moins nombreuses. Harry, lui, s'en contrefichait. Il avait toujours passé ses vacances à Poudlard, et s'en portait très bien.

« Je sens que cette année va être longue », soupira George.

« Très longue… »ajouta Fred.

« néanmoins, il me semble qu'un cœur qui ne se divertit pas ne peut que sombrer, nous avons donc tenu, vos professeurs et moi, à ce que cette année soit ponctuée de petits…évènements qui viendront je l'espère, égayer votre séjour. Ainsi, durant l'année, un bal de Noël et un bal de la Saint-Valentin seront organisés… »

Harry vit Ron rougir violemment, et Hermione baisser la tête. Le souvenir du bal de quatrième année sans doute…

« Les matchs de Quidditch seront maintenus… »

Il y eut une explosion de joie. Harry vit Fred et George étreindre Angelina.

« A présent, tâchons de profiter du délicieux festin qui nous attend ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que les assiettes se remplirent de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Ron se jeta aussitôt dessus, s'attaquant à pleine dents à une cuisse de poulet. Hermione prit une bouchée, puis se mit à jouer pensivement avec sa salade du bout de sa fourchette. Elle ne semblait guère concernée par les nombreuses conversations qui s'élevaient de toutes les tables, concernant les nouvelles mesures et la présence des Aurors, qui avaient disparu aussitôt après le discours. Ron mâcha de plus en plus lentement en observant Hermione, puis il finit par s'arrêter, bouche ouverte, et jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Euh…Hermione ? »

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, mais Harry eut la sensation d'être invisible. Elle le regardait, mais elle ne le voyait pas.

« Dis, Hermione, si tu ne veux pas de ta salade, moi, je veux bien ! »intervint alors George, bouche à moitié pleine.

Hermione émergea enfin. Elle tendit son assiette aux jumeaux sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis.

« Tu…Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »balbutia Ron en reposant sa fourchette.

« Parce que je n'ai pas faim ! »répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ron fronça les sourcils et Harry vit les oreilles de son ami rougir. Sentant une dispute proche, il prit le parti d'intervenir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

« Si, ça va très bien ! Arrêtez de me regardez comme si j'allais tomber en miettes d'une seconde à l'autre ! »

« Mais enfin, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! »s'indigna Ron.

Hermione eut un sourire sarcastique, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ginny darda sur son frère un regard effrayant, qu'elle avait sans doute hérité de sa mère, pour lui imposer le silence.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? »demanda-t-elle doucement.

« A la chanson du Choipeau… »

La jeune fille eut de nouveau l'air pensive. Même Ginny sembla réfléchir un instant. A la tête que fit Ron, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir écouter la chanson.

« Ben quoi la chanson ? »

« Peut-être que si Harry et toi aviez été un peu plus attentif ! »répliqua Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »demanda Harry alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche.

« Encore des avertissements », expliqua Ginny. « Concernant les enfants de Moldus…Que la perte serait proche si…Si quoi déjà ? »

« Si l'union ne se fait pas, si les rivalités subsistent, et si la porte du mal reste ouverte », acheva Hermione, l'air sombre.

**Alors ?Zavez aimé, un peu ?Beaucoup ?A la folie ?Passionément ?Pas du tout ?(pas ça,pitiè !)...D'accord, je me tais…A vous de causer !bisoux les gens !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rolala,ça fait grave longtemps que je n'ai pas posté,mais avec le boulot,j'ai du mal !je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre personnellement aux reviews,alors juste un grand merci pour votre présence et de gros bisouxxxxx avec mention spéciale à ma Clo !**

**SUITE et BONNE LECTURE :**

"Si l'union ne se fait pas, si les rivalités subsistent, et si la porte du mal reste ouverte", acheva Hermione, l'air sombre.

"Ron, fermes la bouche, c'est écoeurant…"

Le rouquin s'exécuta, mais ses yeux demeurèrent exorbités alors qu'il regardait Hermione.

"Tu…Tu veux dire que…"

Du regard, il appela Harry à l'aide.

"La porte du mal…Ce serait la porte des âmes ?"demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

"Je ne suis pas sûre…Mais ce serait assez logique…Le Choipeau a toujours eu l'air au courant de tous les évènements extérieurs…"

"C'est quoi la porte des…Des âmes ?"demanda Neville en saisissant un petit pain.

"Rien", répondit précipitamment Ginny. "Neville, savais-tu que Mrs Chourave t'avait cité comme élève exemplaire ?"

Neville cessa aussitôt de les regarder avec suspicion pour se tourner avec un sourire ravi vers la jeune fille. « Bien joué ! » pensa Harry. La botanique était la matière préférée de Neville, et à vrai la seule pour laquelle il montrait certaines prédispositions et un certain talent.

Le repas prit fin en silence, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus très faim. Hermione se leva, imitée par ses amis.

"Ron, aides moi à rassembler les premières années…"

Le jeune homme haussa le ton.

"Hé, les petits, par ici !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança tandis que Ginny, Harry et Neville rejoignaient la tour des Gryffondors.

"Les premières années, rassemblez vous, vous…Hé !"

Malefoy venait de passer avec ses premières années, et Pansy en avait profité pour bousculer la jeune fille.

"Pousses toi, Sang de bourbe !"lança-t-elle de sa voix haut perché en s'éloignant.

"Espèce de bouledogue, tu vas le payer !"rugit Ron, faisant reculer les premières années, qui le considérèrent avec terreur.

"Ron, arrêtes !"

"Weasley, surveille ton langage, ou je devrais t'enlever des points…"fit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

"Et j'en ferais autant ! Ton toutou l'a bousculée !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Weasley ? Tu as peur que ta petite amie s'effrite ? C'est sûr qu'en ce moment, les sang de bourbe font moins les malins !"

Malefoy ricana et s'éloigna, suivi de Pansy qui les regarda avec un air goguenard.

"Cette…"

"Ron !"le coupa sèchement Hermione.

"Elle t'a bousculé ! Et t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Il…"

"Ron…"

Le ton de sa voix s'était radouci, mais son regard demeurait ferme.

"Je sais me défendre…"

"Oui, mais je suis ton ami et…"

"Ron…"

Le jeune homme sembla livré à un rude combat intérieur, hésitant entre courir derrière Drago pour effacer à renfort de coups de poings son insupportable sourire, ou rester et accomplir son devoir de préfet.

"Ron, tu dois montrer l'exemple…"

Le ton d'Hermione n'avait plus rien de bienveillant et Ron jugea préférable d'opter pour la seconde solution.

"Les petits, suivez-moi…"marmonna-t-il, les poings serrés enfoncés dans les poches de sa robe.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la Grande Salle. Elle vit Nick quasi sans tête en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick, le Moine Gras qui accompagna les premières années de Poufsouffle, le rire de Peeves retentit, suivi d'une flopé de malédictions lancées par les préfets de Serdaigle. Mais aucune trace du Baron Sanglant…Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Peeves était encore plus déchaîné que de coutume, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Hermione n'aurait su dire si elle se sentait déçue ou soulagée. Un peu des deux sans doute.

"Bon, tu viens ?"s'impatienta Ron.

Hermione s'avança, et le petit groupe se mit en marche. Les premières années ne cessaient de lancer des regards étonnés autour d'eux. Les tableaux dont les personnages se mouvaient et leur adressaient la parole, leur souhaitant la bienvenue, les escaliers qui bougeaient sans cesse…Tout les émerveillait, qu'ils soient de familles de sorciers ou nés de Moldus. Ils traversèrent bon nombre de couloirs en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione leur dispensait les informations nécessaires, tandis que le rouquin traînait des pieds en arrière.

"Et surtout, surtout, ne répondez pas aux insultes de Peeves, vous rentriez alors dans son jeu, et il ne vous lâchera plus !"

"Mouais…Moi je dis, évoquez seulement le Baron Sanglant, et il vous fichera la paix…"

Hermione dut admettre que c'était vrai. Elle continua à parler, enchaînant sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais à l'exception d'un petit garçon très blond aux grands yeux amoureux fixés sur elle, tous l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite. Ils écoutaient plutôt Ron leur évoquer les merveilles de Pré au lard qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas pour cette année, les montagnes de bonbons de toutes les couleurs de chez Honeyduke, les bièreaubeurre aux Trois Balais…Il acheva avec un soupir dramatique.

"Et dire que vous n'allez pas connaître ça…Tout se perd !"

Hermione secoua la tête. Il ne changerait jamais ! Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, occupée à cancaner avec une bergère aux formes généreuses.

"Mais moi, je lui ai dit ! Cette fille est une véritable gourgandine ! Elle est allée voir le chevalier du deuxième…"racontait la bergère sur des tons de conspiratrice.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

"Hum…"

Soit disant pour une visite de courtoisie ! Je vous demande un peu, lorsqu'elle est revenue dans son tableau, son chignon était de travers et elle était toute essoufflée ! « Tu as le feu aux trousses ? » je lui ai dit, et…

"Hum…"

Vous vous rendez compte ! Bien sûr, elle n'a pas su quoi répondre ! Et la semaine dernière, c'était chez le valet de pied d'Henri IV, au quatrième !

"Hum !"

Les deux femmes ne prêtaient aucune attention à Hermione. Ron s'avança.

"Laisses moi faire…Hého, vous avez fini de papoter ! On aimerait entrer nous !"

Elles tournèrent vers lui un regard curieux. La bergère se mit à sourire, les joues rouges.

"Tu es un Weasley toi ! Je me souviens de tes frères…Bill était particulièrement charmant…Tu n'es pas mal non plus…"

De derrière, Hermione vit que le haut des oreilles du jeune homme viraient au rouge, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage.

"Dites, vous pouvez…"

"Le mot de passe ?"

_"Solidamen Commune_…"

Le portrait pivota, laissant les élèves s'engouffrer dans la tour. La salle commune était pleine d'élèves, mais au lieu de l'effervescence habituelle de camarades se retrouvant après prêt de deux mois de vacances, il n'y avait qu'un sujet de conversation : les Aurors présents, associés aux mesures annoncées par Dumbledore. Les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

"Bon, voici la salle commune des Gryffondor, vous pourrez y faire vos devoirs, si toutefois il n'y a pas de raffut", expliqua Hermione avec un regard appuyé pour Fred et Georges. Les jumeaux écarquillèrent de grands yeux d'innocents.

Ron montra le dortoir aux garçons tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait des filles. Ils redescendirent en même temps, laissant les premières années découvrir les lieux par eux-mêmes.

Où est Harry ?"demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

Seamus leva soudain la tête.

"Ah, ouais, je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Le professeur MacGonagall est venue chercher Harry, Ginny et Neville. Vous devez les rejoindre au bureau de Dumbledore…"

Aussitôt, les regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux. Tous savaient que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au cœur des sombres évènements qui se tramaient, surtout depuis que le retour du seigneur des ténèbres avaient été confirmé par le Ministère et relayé par la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour être convoqués le premier jour ?"demanda Anthony Rolley.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as encore envoyé une voiture dans la forêt !"s'exclama Fred en riant.

"Pourquoi elle vous a convoqués ?"insista Anthony.

"J'en sais rien voyons !"mentit Ron en lançant un regard à Hermione.

Fred et George saisirent le petit brun chacun d'un côté.

"Dis moi, tu es bien curieux !"

"On t'a déjà fait goûté à nos crèmes-canari ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander des explications, mais Ron lui souffla avec empressement.

"Ils nous offrent une diversion ! Alors tais-toi, on y va !"

Seule la perspective d'arriver en retard, alors que le professeur MacGonagall les attendait, résigna Hermione à ne pas intervenir. Elle se précipita à la suite de Ron et croisa Lavande et Parvati, qui se mirent à glousser.

"Bonjour Ronald ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?"

"Ouais…"

Elles gloussèrent de plus belle en s'éloignant vers la grosse dame, sous le regard vaguement inquiet de Ron, et profondément agacé d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?"demanda le jeune homme à son amie.

Jamais Lavande ou Parvati ne lui avait accordé une quelconque importance, sinon quand il était avec Harry. Mais depuis que Ron avait fait ses preuves au Quidditch, et depuis qu'il était préfet, la plupart des regards féminins avaient changé à son égard. Il n'était plus invisible, d'autant que chaque année, il gagnait en centimètres et en musculature. Sa peau hâlée par le soleil de cet été le vieillissait, ses yeux semblaient plus grands, plus perçants. Même sa voix avait gagné dans les graves. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas échappé à Lavande et Parvati.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air impatient.

"Tu sais pourquoi elle nous a convoqués ?"

"Pour nous parler de cet été je présume…"fit la jeune fille à voix basse. "Oh non…Malefoy…"

Elle sentit Ron se raidir à ses côtés, visage tendu. Il regardait Malefoy approcher avec les poings serrés.

"Ron…Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. On passe à côté, et tu le laisses parler, c'est d'accord ?"murmura précipitamment Hermione alors que le Serpentard arrivait, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle.

Pendant un moment, Ron, regard fixé sur Drago, sembla ne pas l'avoir entendu, puis il hocha lentement la tête.

"Tiens, le misérable et sa chérie !"

"Eh bien, Weasmoche, tu as perdu ta langue ? D'où vient cette robe ? Elle doit dater d'il y a au moins cinquante ans !"

Déconcerté, Malefoy regarda les deux Gryffondor s'éloigner sans broncher.

"Allez, ne restez pas plantés là ! On se tire !"maugréa-t-il.

Quand ils furent assez loin, Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

"Un mot de plus, et je lui sautais dessus ! "s'exclama-t-il férocement.

"Sur qui vouliez-vous sauter Monsieur Weasley ?"

**voilà,j'espère que ça vous a plu !kiss tout le monde !à très vite j'espère !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis impardonnable, je le sais…avec le boulot, les vacances, la famille, les amis, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps !j'en suis désolée !en tout cas, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me lire ! voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

Ron faillit heurter le professeur MacGonagall de plein fouet.

« Euh…Non, non…personne… »

Le professeur le regarda avec une telle sévérité que Ron baissa la tête.

« Bon…Je venais vous chercher justement…Suivez-moi… »

Elle les entraîna à travers Poudlard jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Frikibille… »murmura-t-elle en tapotant la statue du bout de sa baguette. « Allez-y… »

Hermione eut un moment d'hésitation. Avait-elle réellement envie de reparler de tous ces évènements ? De revoir l'inquiétude et la peur dans les regards ? Mais Ron se tourna vers elle avant de franchir l'entrée, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Je sais que tu vas encore me dire de me mêler de ce qui me regarde, mais…ça va ? »

La jeune fille le regarda. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux, et Hermione reconnut avec peine le rouquin insupportable qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et lui fit signe d'avancer.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à la suite du professeur MacGonagall dans le passage qui montait au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, assis derrière son bureau, proposait des chocogrenouilles à un Neville tremblant. Il se demandait ce que le directeur pouvait bien lui vouloir le jour même de la rentrée. Ginny, elle, regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, d'où on pouvait apercevoir les hautes cimes de la forêt interdite, assombrie par la pluie et la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry.

« Ah, entrez jeunes gens, entrez… »

« Je retourne chercher le professeur Rogue… »lança le professeur MacGonagall en se retirant.

« Faites donc, chère Minerva…Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, mettez vous à votre aise… »

Le professeur les regarda, par-dessus ses petites lunettes, s'asseoir maladroitement dans les sièges qui avaient été installé face à son bureau. Ginny tourna enfin le regard vers eux, et Neville sembla se détendre.

« Bien… »

Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts sur sa barbe argentée et les regarda un à un. Son sourire bienveillant avait laissé place à un air grave, qui replongea Neville dans l'angoisse.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit avant tout d'expliquer à monsieur Londubat les raisons de sa présence parmi nous…Je tenais à ce que vous soyez présents, afin de me corriger dans mon récit si besoin est… »

Si son regard pétillait toujours, on pouvait néanmoins y déceler une certaine tristesse, comme une grande lassitude. Hermione déglutit. Peut-être avait-il fait une funeste découverte sur ce qui allait lui arriver…

« Où est Harry ? »demanda Ron en jetant un regard autour de lui. Les portraits étaient pour la plupart vides, et Fumsek était absent.

« Harry est dans la pièce d'à côté…Plongé dans les souvenirs de son parrain il me semble… »

Ron aurait aimé rejoindre son ami, mais la vision du visage fatigué d'Hermione l'en dissuada. Dumbledore s'était lancé dans le récit de l'été passé, sans toutefois révéler à Neville l'existence de l'Ordre. Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Entendre parler ainsi de ce qui lui était arrivé était très troublant, comme si tous les évènements de cet été étaient arrivés à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si tout ceci était irréel. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle ne se l'avoue qu'avec peine, elle sentait de plus en plus la présence de Mélinda. Comme si la personnalité de celle-ci prenait le pas sur la sienne. Parfois, elle se sentait prise d'une soudaine mélancolie, d'une tristesse sans nom, ou de colère…Ron en faisait les frais d'ailleurs…Mais comment lui faire comprendre…Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui…Elle avait senti leur relation évoluer, ce depuis le bal de quatrième année, sans parvenir à se l'expliquer. Elle, Hermione Granger, ne comprenait pas…Elle avait toutefois compris que leur amitié allait vers quelque chose de plus…De moins platonique…Mais elle le refusait. Mélinda le refusait. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Une partie d'elle-même voulait que Ron la protège, la console, la prenne dans ses bras…Et l'embrasse même. Mais une autre partie refusait tout contact avec lui, tout lien avec quiconque. Elle savait qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Ron, elle était assez lucide pour le réaliser, mais elle savait également que quelque chose en elle, à la fois étranger et familier, la poussait à refuser l'évidence. Mais qui voulait ? Qui refusait ? Mélinda ? Hermione ?

« Miss Granger… »

La jeune fille voulut lever les yeux, mais elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

« Miss Granger… »

La voix du professeur Dumbledore se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle s'efforça à écarquiller les yeux, mais elle n'était déjà plus dans le bureau du directeur.

_**Londres, 1895.**_

Mélinda remonta une mèche de cheveux du dos de la main, laissant une traînée de sang sur son front pâle et brûlant. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait commencé…Tout ce sang, ces hauts le cœur, cette horreur…Le corps de sa mère, les chairs qui avaient commencé leur lente décomposition. Ce visage encore intacte, gris, une peau de verre. Et cette respiration interdite qui soulevait lentement et irrégulièrement la poitrine de la défunte. Elle avait réussi, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela marcherait…Jamais jusque là elle n'avait fait de sorcellerie, selon la volonté de son père. Sa mère avait du renoncer à l'idée d'enseigner à ses filles les rudiments de la magie, à défaut de les envoyer à Poudlard, cette école de sorcellerie anglaise où elle-même avait suivi sa scolarité avant de rencontrer celui qui allait devenir son mari et le père de ses filles. Bien sûr, Mélinda n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer les étranges phénomènes qui les entouraient toutes les trois, des transformations impromptues d'objets en êtres vivants, voir l'inverse. A chaque fois, leur mère leur avait demandé de taire ces manifestations magiques, les yeux brillant de fierté mais aussi de crainte. Mais à présent…Elle respirait, mais ne bougeait pas. Terrifiée, Mélinda se rattacha à Hannah, pour résister, pour que son esprit, qu'elle sentait vaciller, ne sombre pas définitivement dans la folie. Ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir dépassait en horreur tout entendement, ce qu'elle avait fait était pire que tout…Ramener une morte à la vie…Mais quelle vie ? Même si elle respirait, sa mère ne reviendrait jamais. Son corps vivait, mais son âme était impossible à ramener, à capturer. A reculons, sans quitter des yeux celle qui avait été sa mère, Mélinda se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tambourina à la porte de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, une clef tourna dans la serrure. Le visage horrifié de la cuisinière précéda celui, écoeuré, de sa tante. La cuisinière se signa tandis que Mélinda était poussée sans ménagements par Pélagie, qui se précipita dans la pièce. Elle en ressortit aussitôt. Mélinda la regarda passer devant elle. Elle avait le teint verdâtre, et s'écartait de la jeune fille comme si tout contact avec elle pouvait la brûler à vif.

« Je…Je peux sortir… »demanda faiblement Mélinda.

Elle se sentait si fatiguée…Et tout ce sang sur les mains, cette horreur dans les yeux…Hannah…

Pélagie la regarda de haut en bas. La cuisinière, jusque là silencieuse, agita son trousseau de clefs.

« Laissez la sortir ! Regardez-la, vous voulez la tuer ! Vous avez vu ce que vous l'avez obligée à faire… »

« C'est un monstre… »cracha Pélagie en direction de Mélinda, ses petits yeux méchants fixés sur la cuisinière. Celle-ci fulminait.

« C'est faux…Seigneur, que lui avez-vous faite faire…Viens là ma chérie… »

Les bras dodus de la cuisinière entourèrent la jeune fille, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur parfumée de l'odeur de pain chaud. Elle l'éloigna de la pièce, l'entraînant à l'étage.

« Ma petite…ça va aller…Ne t'inquiètes pas…Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Mélinda n'entendit pas le reste. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, elle s'affala dans les bras de la bonne femme.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Hermione ! Hermione ! S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi ! »

La voix semblait si lointaine et si proche à la fois. Elle aimait cette voix…Un peu cassée, grave…Mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait envie de sombrer, de ne plus rien sentir, de ne plus rien entendre. Une forte odeur l'assaillit et la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa.

« Mes bras…Le sang…Tout ce sang…Sur mes mains… »balbutia-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Hermione, il n'y a rien, calmes-toi… »

Encore cette voix…Un rouquin, l'air désespéré, voulut lui prendre les mains, mais Hermione bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, terrifiée.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il y avait aussi une fille rousse, qui ressemblait beaucoup au garçon. Les mêmes tâches de rousseur, le même regard. Et un autre garçon, un petit blond joufflu, l'air terrorisé…Et un homme, un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée, le visage infiniment ridé, un regard perçant.

« Hermione ! »

Qui est Hermione ?La jeune fille ne comprend pas.

Le rouquin s'approche, les mains tendues, l'air désemparé.

« Mr Weasley, laissez moi faire… »

Le rouquin s'écarte, à contre cœur, mais il s'écarte. L'homme s'approche, il émane de lui une telle puissance…À la fois rassurante et effrayante. Il s'approche, la prend par les épaules et plante son regard dans le sien. Elle se débat un peu puis renonce.

« Miss Granger…M'entendez-vous ? Miss Granger… »

La lueur bleutée dans ses yeux disparut peu à peu, laissant place à un noisette éteint.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » souffla faiblement Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage.

Dumbledore sourit en hochant la tête.

« Miss Granger…Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Ron dans cet état. Ses mains tremblaient, et son regard était empli de crainte. Ginny et Neville n'en menaient pas large.

« Que…Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Co…Comment ça… » balbutia Ron.

Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau.

« Je propose que vous reveniez vous asseoir… »

Hermione s'avança d'un pas hésitant, Ginny la tenant par le bras. Ils s'installèrent dans leur siège, et attendirent.

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué que plusieurs de vos camarades manquent à l'appel… »

« Oui, mais les autres n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte… »

« Un ordre du ministère », soupira Dumbledore. « Je dois à présent vous expliquer… »

« Mais attendez…Je veux d'abord savoir ce qui vient d'arriver à Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ron… » commença Hermione.

« Tu viens de…De…Tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu étais elle ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'y viens Monsieur Weasley… »

Ron s'interrompit. Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Comme je vous le disais, et comme vous le savez certainement, nombreux sont vos camarades à avoir des parents moldus, et donc à être victime de ce phénomène que nous savons désormais lié à Voldemort. »

Neville serra les poings, tandis que Ginny et Ron grimaçaient. Hermione, impassible, l'écoutait exposer ce qu'elle croyait avoir déjà deviné. Les autres étaient également possédés, mais à sa différence, leurs moments de lucidité étaient plus rares et plus brefs, et si Mélinda n'avait jusque là rien d'une criminelle, les âmes maudites qui possédaient les autres élèves méritaient à juste titre leur exil à la porte des âmes. Des mages plus noirs les uns que les autres, des tueurs, des fous…Dumbledore soupira.

« Une élève a été amené à…à tuer ses proches…Lorsque les Aurors l'ont découverte, il y a de cela quelques jours, elle se terrait dans un recoin sombre et reculé de la salle où gisaient les corps…Si sa famille a perdu la vie, la pauvre enfant a perdu la raison lorsqu'elle a réalisé toute l'horreur de son geste… »

Cette révélation les épouvanta. Hermione déglutit. Elle pourrait être amenée à faire du mal aux êtres qu'elle aimait ? Cette idée lui était insupportable…Neville, lui, écarquillait les yeux, bouche grande ouverte, muet, buvant les paroles du directeur. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle voulut serrer les bras de son siège, mais Ron posa une main sur la sienne. Une main étonnamment calme par rapport à l'affolement qui se lisait sur son visage. Il rougit violemment, et ôta soudain sa main. Hermione, déconcertée, reporta son attention sur les dires de Dumbledore. Celui-ci la regarda.

« Miss Granger fait partie de ces élèves. J'ignore quel est exactement le plan de Voldemort, hormis de semer l'horreur et l'épouvante autour de lui…Mais si je vous ai convoqué, ce n'était pas seulement pour vous mettre au courant de la situation. Harry sait déjà de quoi il en retourne…J'ai demandé au ministère de vous épargner tous les cinq, en plus de Fred et George Weasley, le sort d'oubli qui a été jeté sur tous les élèves…Monsieur le ministre ne pouvait pas me refuser cette faveur… »

Hermione sourit à l'ironie de ces propos.

« J'ignore exactement quelle est l'âme qui s'est emparée de votre amie, mais ce que je vais vous demander est très simple. Je vous demande de la surveiller… »

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle allait être surveillée ? Suivie comme une criminelle ?

« Miss Granger, comprenez bien que vous ne resterez pas longtemps maître de vos décisions, et tant que nous ignorerons l'identité exacte de Mélinda, nous ne pouvons vous laisser ainsi…C'est à vous trois, avec Harry bien entendu, qu'incombera cette tâche… »

Neville et Ginny eurent l'air gênés, et évitèrent le regard de leur amie, mais Ron hocha la tête résolument.

« Je compte sur vous…En attendant, les recherches se poursuivent… »

« Heu…Professeur ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

« Oui Miss Weasley ? »

« Que…Où sont les autres élèves ? »

Dumbledore les observa un instant, comme pour jauger leur capacité à accepter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire.

« Plusieurs parents paniqués nous ont contactés…La situation devenait risquée, pour les proches dépourvus de pouvoirs pour se défendre, mais également vis-à-vis des Moldus…Le Ministère a pris des mesures draconiennes…Ils sont tous maintenus en stase dans une section spécialement aménagée et sous haute protection du Ministère…Mais ils ne pourront rester ainsi bien longtemps, sous peine de détériorer leur santé mentale et physique… »

Ginny reçut la nouvelle comme une claque magistrale. Nul doute qu'elle pensait à Dean…Les autres n'en menaient pas large. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que la situation était aussi grave…Il y avait un réel climat de guerre, les premières victimes se comptaient déjà…

« Vous devez savoir autre chose…Cette situation s'est déjà produite par le passé…Alors que vos parents étudiaient à Poudlard…J'ai demandé à Harry de profiter de son cadeau d'anniversaire pour explorer les souvenirs à la recherche d'un quelconque indice… »

« Mais…Si vous avez connu ça dans le passé…Vous savez certainement comment en sortir ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Non…Vous ne seriez pas ici même en ce moment si je pouvais faire quelque chose…La dernière fois, Voldemort a été vaincu et les âmes ont quitté les corps par elles mêmes… »

Grâce à Harry…Une fois de plus grâce à lui…Et une fois de plus, tous les espoirs reposaient sur lui.

« Une seule victime a réussi on ne sait comment à s'en débarrasser alors qu'elle étudiait encore ici… »

« Alors il faut la retrouver ! Elle nous dira comment faire ! »

Ron avait tellement d'espoir dans les yeux, sa voix tremblait…Hermione eut mal pour lui. Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête.

« Cette personne nous a quitté il y a longtemps…Il s'agissait de Lily Evans… »

**voilà, à vos claviers pour une petite, toute petite review,juste histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! biz**


End file.
